Happy Anniversary
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac and Stella find creative non traditional ways to incorporate traditional yearly anniversary gifts into their marriage arrangement. Each chapter will be a different year and traditional gift item. Romantic/Fluffy SMACKED. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.
1. Year One Paper

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 1 - Year One Paper!**

**Summary:** Mac and Stella find creative ways to incorporate traditional yearly anniversary gifts into their marriage arrangement. Each chapter is a different year and traditional gift theme. Romantic/Fluffy/smutty SMACKED.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I wouldn't have time for writing! Lol)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N:** Okay so I think there are a few lists floating around but the gist of the gifts is the same. And these will be based on the Traditional offerings; as opposed to the Modern or Alternative. So this is year one; which is traditionally paper. Hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will be year two and so forth. You get the picture.

**PS:** Was going to make this story T but figured, what the heck, M will keep it safe so I am not switching back and forth. But as with my other stories, these won't be too graphic but kept M just to be safe. Oh and the main story line for these is SMEX and lots of it! Hope that's okay. Enjoy!

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = PAPER~**

Mac slowly opened his eyes Friday morning, slightly stretched his naked body and looked over at his wife with a warm smile. Her beautiful face was at peace, slightly flushed from their love making adventure the night before, her lips slightly parted and soft curls framing her face. Her naked body was slightly covered with the covers, but enough olive skin was showing to tempt his already hungry brain.

_One year_ that is how long they had been married. It had been a year of surprises, trials, tension, stresses and of course unbreakable love. But his mind refused to dwell on the year they survived, he was looking toward the future with hope and promise. But he just needed to get through tomorrow.

Their anniversary. Their one year anniversary. _What on earth do I buy her as an anniversary present?_ Mac's mind raced with anxious thoughts about what to buy his wife. _What do I buy in appreciation for all she has given me?_

Stella's body gently stirs, quickly pulling his thoughts away from his own worries and forcing his eyes to feast on her left breast that has now pulled itself free of the soft sheet covering it; her erect nipple tempting him further.

"I know you are looking," her sleepy voice murmurs as she feels the cool hit dancing around her exposed skin.

"Can you blame me?" Mac mumbles warmly as he edges closer, his lips moving in for the kill. His warm mouth wraps itself around her nipple as he starts to gently suck before he plants warm kisses on her perfect skin.

"Gosh Mac, I'm going to come right now and you aren't even inside me," Stella teases as her husbands firm body presses closer into hers, certain body parts already going hard in anticipation of another sexual escapade.

"Not fair for you to fall asleep like this," Mac whispers as his lips trail up from her breast to her neck, tenderly nibbling on the skin before moving to her neck; forcing her body to arch upward and her lips to utter soft moans at his seductive actions. Mac's warm lips finally reach hers and silence her with hungry kisses before she can offer him anything more in the form of speech. His left hand starts to get tangled in unruly curls as his right hand pushes the covers away so that Mac is able to access his wife's waiting body; already wet in anticipation.

"Mmmm love the smell of morning Mac," Stella whispers as her lips move from his mouth to his ear and start to suck on his tender lobe, his hard erection already seeking an in. They finally join, Stella's body waiting for her husband's, her hands on his smooth back, gripping tighter with each loving thrust he offers.

Her fingers start to play with sweaty strands at the nape of his neck, her mouth on his once more, her tongue forcing its way into the soft crevices between his teeth, his body pushing harder into hers the longer her actions continue.

"Stella..." Mac moans as her fingers gently dig into his back and neck, holding him close as their union progresses, their rhythm increasing; sweat running from Mac's sides down Stella's and resting on the warm folds of the sheets beneath them.

"Harder Mac..." Stella gasps as Mac's hand gently grip her sides, forcing her body to once again arch into his; her mind taking delight in her husband's actions.

Mac's lips start to once again hungrily devour his wife's, his own mouth sucking on her bottom lip, his ears reveling in the sound of her calling his name, begging him to continue for as long as possible. Mac's fingers once again get lost in curls as he pulls Stella's glistening body closer to his; climax nearing.

"Mac!" Stella moans once more as Mac delivers one final thrust and the latest union is finally complete. His body gently slumps down on hers; his sexual energy spent, heart racing but mind satisfied.

"Good morning," Mac teases as he tastes her salty lips once more.

"Good morning to you too," she smiles in return as she pushes some damp hair off is forehead. "One more day to go."

"I know," Mac lightly groans as he slowly pulls himself out of her, resting on the bed sheet, taking delight as her naked body curls up next to him. One of the things Mac takes most delight in is their after sexual lingering; where his wife is not anxious to wash any part off him until it's necessary to move. His pulls her closer, plants a small kiss on the top of her head before allowing it to rest on his naked chest.

"So are we going to go traditional?" Stella wonders.

"With what?"

"Anniversary gifts."

"Traditional?"

"Yeah you know. First year, paper. Second year, Cotton. Third year Leather."

"Leather?" Mac arches his brows as she looks up at him with a playful smile. "What on earth is a leather anniversary gift?"

"Handcuffs?"

"Those are traditional?"

"So says the list."

"What list?" Mac queries.

"Found it on Google."

"And that is your reliable source?"

"Says it's been around...well for a long time. Oh I don.t care we can just get whatever we want and..." her voice trails off.

"Actually might be kinda fun to try the traditional list."

"You have to wait another two years for those leather handcuffs mister," Stella teases and Mac offers a mock pout.

"But what is a traditional paper anniversary gift?"

"A day at the spa?"

"I'm straight."

"So?"

"Straight men don't go to the spa," Mac gently argues.

"Some do."

"I don't."

"Fine no spa. Could do a couples massage?"

"And you would be okay with me half naked in the arms of another woman?"

"You could always get a man," Stella laughs and Mac just rolls his eyes. "Okay so maybe this is harder than..."

"No let's try this. Please?" Mac lightly begs.

"Okay," Stella smiles as she reaches up and kisses his flushed lips once more. "But in that case I'm buying you some Kama Sutra coupons."

"Kama what?"

"You need to read Cosmo more," Stella teases as she slowly pushes herself up, her naked back to her husband, allowing his fingers to make small circles on the olive skin. They linger in silence a bit longer before Stella slightly twists and looks at Mac with a small frown. "What?"

"Just trying to think of something I can buy for you that you'll be happy with."

Stella twists all the way around, pressing her naked breasts and belly into his and smiling as their lips meet. "I'll love whatever you buy me. I love you," she whispers as she kisses him once more.

"I love you too," he replies with a smile as he kisses her back.

"Time to get ready."

Mac watches her push herself out of bed; taking much delight in how her womanly body sways before him, tempting his already hungry brain with a second helping of sexual fulfillment. However, knowing the second time would probably only satisfy _his _sexual need, he watches her offer him one last warm smile before disappearing into the hallway to get her day started. He looks over at the clock and groans before it's his turn to exit the warm nest, put on his housecoat and then head into the kitchen to star their day.

He starts the coffee and then heads into the living room, flipping on the TV to hear the local news, but his mind already distracted with his after work activity gift shopping. But as much as he hates to even contemplate stepping foot inside a mall on a Friday night, he knows the look of happiness his wife's face will offer the following night will be worth it.

"What the hell do I buy?" Mac huffs as he heads into the kitchen to pour himself something caffeinated to drink. Just as he's about to pour the second cup for his wife, her arms wrap around his waist, her fleshly cleaned body tempting him with the scent of Satsuma and Ginger.

"Mmm shower Stella is very tempting."

Her fingers rest at the top of his groin and linger.

"Stella, the longer your finger rest there..." he moans as she presses him up against the counter. "Damn it," he moans as he feels an erection starting to build.

"Mac..."

"Told you men are more sexually sensitive in the morning."

"Horny devil," she teases and he just laughs. But just before he can allow his body to develop further, she pulls back, plants a warm kiss on his neck, takes the cup and heads for the bedroom.

"Your turn," she calls out.

Mac shakes his head, forcing himself to think of work so that his body will return to normal and he can get his day started without the burden of seeking another sexual release. _Why were men created so horny in the morning_, he moans as he heads into the shower to get ready.

Stella hears Mac humming in the shower, picturing his perfect naked body under the hot water and feels her face start to warm. In the past year they did have their growing pains as any newly married couple faces; but their love and desire never dampened, seeking sexual comfort almost every night; ensuring both were contented and never allowing the other to even want to seek gratification outside the marriage arrangement. They were too much in love with each other to allow the other to be in want for affectionate desire.

Mac finishes his shower and then heads into the bedroom to dress, Stella already in the kitchen getting their breakfast on the go ready for them to take with them to the lab.

"You're still fretting about tomorrow aren't you?" Stella wonders.

"Ask me how I fare if I return home from the mall alive tonight," Mac huffs as they near work. Mac kisses her on the cheek as they exit the Avalanche and then head into the lab to get their day started. But as much as he tries to concentrate on closing a week long case, his mind is racing with thoughts of what to buy for his wife. He had gotten various suggestions from staff during the day, but nothing really seemed to grab hold of his brain and make him want to buy it for Stella.

Finally an hour later, just before he was about to call it a day, an idea pops into his head and he reaches for the phone in haste.

Stella on the other hand, already knew what she wanted to buy; a romantic night away from home. As much as she loved their home, she loved even more the idea of them spending the night as newlyweds all over again; minus of course the expense that came with a wedding. But just as she was about to book a room, something else came to mind and she dialed another number.

"Oh we already have that booked for a Mr. Taylor," she was informed. Stella sat stunned for a few minutes, before a small smile started to curl her lips upward. "_Mrs. Taylor?"_ The voice on the other end called out, snapping her back to reality.

"Right okay here is what I need..." she starts; her mind already racing with heated anticipation. She finishes her task and then goes in search of her husband only to find that he has already taken his leave and it's time to take hers. Hoping they'll be able to have dinner on the night of their anniversary, she stops at the market on the way home, picks up a few things and then heads for their apartment; a home cooked meal begging her to be made.

Mac nervously enters the area of the department store he needs, his eyes darting around, his heart about to explode.

"Sir?" The sales woman asks as he nears the women's lingerie department.

"Um hello, yes, I am seeking something for my wife for our one year anniversary," he nervously rambles and the woman offers him a sympathetic smile.

"That is allowed you know."

"Right. First time."

"What does she like?"

"She um..." Mac's mumbles as he tries to find something that he hopes Stella will like. He knows she'd look sexy in anything; him preferring nothing, but wants something extra special.

"I think I have an idea, come with me."

XXXXXXXX

"Mac?" Stella calls from the kitchen as she hears the door starting to open.

"I'm home," he calls back as he dumps his coat and then tries to hurry past. Stella is quick to pounce, wrapping her arms around him, his hands quickly moving behind his back, trying to hide a small gift bag.

"Mac?"

"No peeking."

"Paper Mac, remember?"

"Oh I uh..." he frowns only to have her gently touch his cheek and kiss his lips. "I did get something paper also."

"Dinner is almost ready."

Stella watches Mac head into their bedroom, a smile on her face but wanting to ensure her actions dont ruin the surprise her husband is obviously trying to create for them. She heads to the table to finish setting it and then turns around only to offer a small gasp of surprise as she bumps into Mac.

His arms quickly encircle her, holding her close against his rapidly beating heart, his mouth nearing hers for a brief taste before dinner. "Missed you," he whispers as his lips move from hers to her ear, planting a warm kiss before he pulls back.

"Missed you too. Dinner time," Stella informs him as she loops her arm in his and leads them to the table. They start into the home cooked meal, talking about the week and what things they needed to fix in their apartment. After dinner, Mac cleans the dishes as per their arrangement, Stella hovering around him before they retired to the living room. Mac pulls out his guitar, Stella on the couch listening as he plays some soft music, the lights already low and the mood set for some after entertainment love making.

Stella watches Mac's firm arms holding the instrument and her desire for her husband starts to grow once again.

"I need you Mac," Stella whispers as his last song comes to a close, her fingers already slowly unzipping her jeans for him to have access.

Mac's lips automatically curl upward as he watches in anticipation as his wife slowly removes her stop, her pert nipples straining against the satin keeping them hidden from his view.

"Your turn," she whispers as Mac slowly stands up, his fingers unzipping his pants, his erection already hard and growing as his eyes continue to devour Stella's perfect body as it slowly undresses for him. He frees himself of his pants, pushing them away as he eases himself down onto his wife's waiting body, her arms automatically curling around him, holding him captive against her heated skin, his body already becoming one with hers.

"Make love to me Mac," she moans as his lips plant warm hungry kisses on her warm neck, before moving to her mouth and devouring them with firm force; his mouth keeping time with the rest of his body. Always aware of his strength, he ensures he never gets carried away with his thrusting, never wanting to hurt her in any way; or strain their amazing intimate bond.

"Gosh Stella," Mac groans as her own pelvic actions force his to thrust harder in response. "Where...did you...learn that..." he gasps as she grips him tightly once more.

"Cosmo," she teases as a few beads of sweat trickle down her back, getting lost in the folds of the couch; climax almost approaching. Their rhythm increases as their bond strengthens and Stella calls Mac's name one more time before climax is reached and then the room is silent once more.

"Wow..." Mac breathes as she looks down at his wife with a warm smile. "That was amazing. Never felt that before. Cosmo huh."

"It's enlightening reading."

"I think I'll pay more attention when you are flipping through that magazine."

"Please do," she whispers as she brushes away a small bead of sweat. "One year Mac."

"Hard to believe?"

"Hard to believe we didn't get the hang of this sooner," she states warmly as he tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

"Almost didn't make it."

"What the year?"

"No, to this point. Remember we danced around the friendship aspect so long, thinking it would be strained by wanting more."

"I'm glad we pushed that notion by the wayside."

"Me too."

"And you are not on call tomorrow right?"

"Told Sinclair I'd resign if he dared to call."

"Brave man. What did he say?"

"Actually he just laughed," Mac replies with a small frown. Stella smiles as she offers his waiting lips one more kiss and then slightly yawns. "Guess we did get up early today."

"Wanted to get today over with so we could have tomorrow."

"And we get to open our presents in the morning right?"

"Right," she agrees as Mac slowly pulls himself out and then pushes himself to his feet, offering his hand to his wife and then tenderly scooping her into his arms and carrying her to their waiting bed; the clothes all but forgotten until the next morning.

Stella climbs in beside Mac, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Stella."

XXXXXXXX

This time it was Stella to awaken before her husband. Her green eyes slowly awaken to gaze at his handsome face, at peace and frown free. The first few weeks of their marriage, he would take up tense and sometimes in worry, not allowing past memories to fade. But as the months passed, his anxiety would lessen until she would waken to find him at peace and solidly asleep.

With his lips slightly parted, his bare chest teasing her hungry brain, a naughty idea springs to mind. She slowly pushes herself out of bed and hurries to a small box of adult toys; items they at first were both shy to use but have since, enjoyed them more than she thought possible. She never really thought Mac as someone who would enjoy adventurous avenues of sex but he surprised her on a few occasions with ideas she only fantasized about.

Retrieving a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs she slowly heads back to her husband's unsuspecting frame and gently raises one arm above his head, smiling as his muscles flex with the new sensation. After the second arm is successfully captured above his head, she heads into the other room to retrieve her anniversary gift; a warm smile already adorning her beaming face.

Mac slowly starts to feel himself coming out of his dazed stupor; his body however, unable to respond as he'd like. Sensing something not quite right, he quickly opens his eyes and looks around only to see he is handcuffed to the headboard but his wife is no where around?

"Stella?" Mac mumbles in a sleepy tone, forcing his eyes to blink awake and adjust to the morning sunlight coming into the room through the slates in the blinds.

"Coming," he hears her call out, his body already starting to harden in anticipation of an early morning romp. He watches her enter, completely naked and smiling.

"Love waking up to you like that," he praises as his eyes hungrily devour her perfect body. From the curls teasing her bare shoulders, to the darkish skin on her erect nipples to the soft area that awaits his manly touch.

"Yeah me too."

"So are we..."

"Nice try Mac, we aren't having sex."

"What?" Mac asks weakly, his face now displaying a frown instead of a smile. "Why am I like this? For torment?"

"Yes."

"But it's our anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Mac," Stella teases and Mac slumps his head back onto the pillow in frustration.

"You can't leave me like this," he moans as he feels himself staring to harden the longer her eyes continue to devour his helpless frame.

"Yes I can and am going to until I get what I need."

"And you don't need me?"

"I need whatever gift you were hiding on my yesterday."

"What? No Stella, you can't," he huffs as he tries to pull himself free.

"You break those and you'll be spending tonight alone," she lightly warns and his arms stop pulling.

"Stella you can't stand before me naked and expect me not to want you. Damn it!" He gently curses as she laughs.

She brings out two envelops from the dresser and holds them before him.

"Our anniversary presents. I know. Now come and take advantage of me," he begs and she laughs. She walks closer and pulls the sheets off, his body already begging for hers.

"Mac..." she shakes her head. "You are such a weak man."

"I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world; guilty as charged," he confesses with a warm smile. "Please?"

"This could be a record even for us."

"Okay I promise we won't have sex after this until tonight. After all it is our anniversary."

"Somehow I think we might break that rule."

"Really?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella please..."

Knowing her husband needs the sexual release only her body can offer she gently lowers herself down, lightly moaning as he makes penetration and starts to hungrily assault his mouth with hers. Without his hands to hold her Mac's body arches into hers, begging for her touch for her to let him go.

"You stay like that until I'm done Mac," she smiles as he pouts. "I couldn't find my gift."

"Stella," he groans as their rhythm increases. "Cruel woman," he smirks as her hands start to tease his trapped arms, gently digging into his taut muscles before her lips plant hungry kisses on his warm flesh; moving loser to his nipples and teasing them with the tip of her tongue, forcing his body to push itself harder into hers with delight.

"Mac..." Stella gasps once more before their union is once again complete.

"Sorry...that was...faster..." Mac lightly pants as his wife's body presses down into his, both hearts racing. "Than expected."

"All have to remember handcuffs work for an office quickie."

"Then Sinclair would fire me for sure," Mac smiles as his arms flex once more. "You are going to let me go right?"

"No Mac, sorry."

"What?" He asks weakly as she just chuckles.

"Okay fine if I must," she teases as her fingers dance around the lock.

Mac looks up at her and just shakes his head. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much," she smiles as she kisses him once more. "Aren't you?"

"Very much."

Her fingers finally remove one of the cuffs and Mac is quick to encircle her warm body and hold her close, planting a firm kiss on her waiting lips before pulling back. He moves himself onto his side, now in anticipation of opening their first year anniversary presents.

"At the same time?" Stella inquires as they trade cards.

"Sure," Mac shrugs as his fingers fumble with the flap. Both of them start to open their envelopes at the same time, hearts racing in anticipation. Mac opens the flap to his and a slight frown starts to decorate his expression. But when he looks up he sees Stella's happy expression and smiles.

"Like it?"

"Dinner, dancing and a private room at the Plaza?" She manages as her eyes lightly water. "It's perfect," she whispers as she leans in and plants a warm kiss on his lips. "Do you like mine?"

"I um...sure?" He states with some uncertainty.

"I know you were not too thrilled about having a couples massage but trust me you'll like this. I asked for a regular guy and I want us to enjoy it together."

"But..."

"They said we could have a private room for afterward if we want."

"Private room?"

Stella wrapped her hand around the back of Mac's head and pulled him near, her lips brushing his ear. "You and me, covered in warm oil, warmed up from the massage; alone and naked."

By the time she pulled back, a few seconds later, his face was already flushed in delight and a smile had formed on his lips.

"Well?"

"I think I'll like it."

"I know you will."

They trade one more warm kiss before it's time to get their anniversary day officially started. Mac heads to the shower first while Stella packs a small overnight bag, including a new black dress to impress her husband when they go out for dinner and some dancing. The rest of the morning is spent lingering over breakfast, cleaning up the clothes from the night before and then leaving their apartment in perfect condition so they'll have less to do when they get home on Sunday. They finally get out, the Spa at the Plaza their intended destination.

"Nervous?" Stella asks Mac as she wraps leave only her panties on and wraps the plush Spa robe around her frame and heads over to her husband.

"A little," he huffs as he too leaves on his black boxers and reaches for his own plush robe.

"Yeah I can tell."

"Pardon?" He arches his brows.

"I'm wearing only my panties and you are not hard."

"I'm uh...distracted."

"Mac, the masseuse is not gay. It wouldn't matter if he was, you are with your wife."

"Still nervous," he gently gulps as Stella takes his hand and wraps it firmly in hers. "This whole place makes me nervous."

She places a reassuring kiss on his cheek as she leads him out the door and toward their waiting room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. I'm Angela and this is Victor. Are you two ready?"

"We are," Stella replies for both of them.

"Okay so please go inside and get yourselves ready and we'll be in in a few minutes."

"So now what?" Mac inquires as Stella closes the door.

"Take off your robe and get under the blanket. I only got both of us a back, neck and shoulder massage so you won't have to worry about him touching anything else."

"Right."

Stella touches his cheek and smiles. "You'll like this, I guarantee it."

Both get under the sheets and in a few minutes both professional's enter and take their respective positions; one for each Taylor, gender to gender. Mac looks over at Stella and smiles at the contented look on her face and smiles. As Victor lightly talks to Angela, he feels himself starting to relax, the strong touch starting to ease some of the tension he had been carrying for the past few weeks. He closes his eyes and finally allows himself to fully relax.

An hour later, both masseuses finish up and allow Mac and Stella to redress.

"Well?" Stella asks as she walks up to Mac who is fastening his robe.

"I actually really enjoyed it."

"Told you so," Stella teases as she touches his flushed face. "You have a glow about you you know."

"Matches yours. Come on lets go put this oil to good use."

They head into the hallway, thank both their professionals for the services rendered and then head into their private couples changing room; both naked in seconds, sweaty, oil covered bodies melding into one. Mac's warm fingers get snared in fragrant curls, keeping her lips captive against his as he hungrily devours her tender flesh. Stella's fingers gently dig into Mac's oily skin, holding him close as their union continues. As Mac's body pushes deeper into hers, Stella allows Mac's lips to stifle her moaning so as not to attract any undo attention to their daring bout of sex in a public place.

Mac's lips offer one last gasp as he completes his task; both of them being fulfilled one more time before they pull away, sweatier and warmer than when they first entered the room and looked the door.

"That was daring," Stella smiles as they stand under the hot water and start to wash off; cleaning away sexual residue and massage oils.

"Nearly had a heart attack," Mac smirks as he turns off the water and hands his wife a towel. "But I um...would be up to doing that again."

"I'll have to remember that."

"Please do."

Mac smiles as he follows her back into the changing area and within a few minutes are dressed and heading back outside, more than a healthy glow being displayed on both their faces. They head upstairs to their room for the night; dinner and dancing now calling to them.

"Stella?" Mac calls from the bathroom as he fiddles with his tie. "Do I need a tie?"

"It's our anniversary Mac," Stella calls back and Mac just frowns.

"Right, I need a tie." He quickly finishes his task and then heads into the bedroom and stops short, staring at his wife with a contented smile. "I really am the luckiest man in the world," he whispers as he gazes upon her. "You look amazing," he praises as his eyes continue to devour the sight before him. Her fitted black cocktail dress fits all the curves that drive him crazy; her hair up, a few curls hanging down, teasing him as always. He watches her apply some perfume to strategic areas and feels his body starting to awaken.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she smiles as she nears him, her fingers gently fixing the knot of his black and white striped tie; a fitting compliment to his black suit and white dress shirt. "Good enough to eat."

"Speaking of which," Mac smiles as he stuffs his wallet into his pocket. "We need to leave now."

"What's the hurry?"

"The longer I look at you the faster I'll be in trouble. Besides the sooner we go the sooner we can come back here."

"We are going to enjoy dinner and a few dances at least."

"Holding you close? Trust me I won't mind," Mac whispers.

"What is in the bag you just placed on the bed?"

"It's not paper," Mac teases.

"Naughty boy," Stella teases back as she places a warm kiss on his cheek.

Mac smiles as he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "I love you Stella Taylor, happy anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary Mac. I love you too."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Hmmm turned out longer than I had anticipated but once I started I couldn't stop and you'll just have to use your imagination as to what happens after dinner (wink wink) lol

And yes I lied! I wasn't going to post anything today but I have had this idea and decided to just throw out there for all you to enjoy. Hopefully that's okay and I'm not bombarding you all with too much to read! Hopefully this made you smile at least once (twice? Woo hoo) and please review if you liked it and want these steamy ficlets to continue. If not then hope you enjoyed this one shot!

**Preview: Year Two = Cotton**


	2. Year Two Cotton

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 2 - Year Two - Cotton **

**A/N**: Okay thanks so much everyone for the amazing reviews so I have decided to continue. This is the first story ever from me with multiple chapters with no other story line other than SMex, Fluff and romance and each chappy is a different theme, none continuing. And since this is fiction their anniversaries will work best on a weekend, hope you all don't mind if it's the weekend they celebrante on every year. Also there will be no children as it's not a family type story! Lol...hope that doesn't disappoint anyone and you like this chapter and the rest of these just as much as the first.

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = COTTON~**

"Damn it!"

Mac's lips offer another angry grunt, forcing Stella to look up from her reading and gently frown. He was seated at the kitchen table, frantically trying to finish a report for Sinclair that was due on Monday; despite the fact that he hated to bring his work home and told her he wouldn't and their weekends would be theirs. But she couldn't fault him for it, she loved him too much.

His back looked tense, hair slightly mussed up from angry fingers running through it and his body slightly hunched over the small laptop that was before him. Despite his distressed mood, staring at him she still had to smile.

_Two years_, she ponders inside her mind, turning back to her reading, cup of tea in one hand. _Two years have almost passed,_ she allows her mind to dwell on. The year had passed much like the first; tense arguments, heated debates, mostly over work; lazy mornings of sleeping in; and regular bouts of heated sexual pleasure. No matter how strained their conversations became at the start, in the end they always were quickly resolved because of their solid love for the other; this always ensured a rift never formed.

Almost time for another anniversary celebration. They had decided the year before to go the traditional route; to add some fun into their yearly gift giving ritual. Throughout the year, if either ever wanted to buy the other a gift, it was always fulfilled; neither lacked for material attention or affection. _This year is cotton. Cotton what? Underwear?_ Her lips curl as she pictures Mac in his black boxers and her cheeks slightly flush. A year older and he's still the most handsome man she's ever known; the only man who with just a simple smile can ensure her heart skips a beat.

Her husband's lips emit another frustrated groan and she knows it's time for some much needed distraction. She casts her glance outside, the rain was still beating down upon the window pane, the skies dark; it was the perfect weather to stay inside and enjoy each other. She puts down her book, slowly moves herself up off the couch, heads over to the blinds and closes them before disappearing into the bedroom.

Mac finally looks up from his report and frowns when Stella walks past him in silence and then disappears into their bedroom. _Is she mad at me?_ He had promised her when they got married he wouldn't bring his work home so as to keep the marital peace between them and work in its place; outside their home. But Sinclair was riding his ass and the report needed to be finished.

"Stella?" He lightly calls as he leans back in his chair, messes his hair once more with his hands and rubs his weary eyes. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," is her simple reply and he shakes his head; mad at himself for her supposed upset tone.

"I'm sorry to be working on..."

"It's okay Mac."

"I'm almost finished," he huffs as he pushes his chair back a bit and allows his ears to listen to the soft rhythm of the rain beating down upon the window panes outside.

"It's okay," Stella mentions as she nears him.

Mac was about to turn around when Stella comes up from behind and stops his actions.

"Just relax okay," she whispers in a soft tone as she plants a warm kiss near his ear. "I think it's time you had a distraction," she tells him as she slowly walks in front, displaying her body covered only in a small gown of satin.

"Wow," Mac whispers as his hands quickly tug his t-shirt over his head, his member already straining in his jeans for his wife's body.

"However..." Stella smiles as she produces a piece of black satin. "You need to be completely distracted."

"But..." Mac tries to protest as she gently wraps the piece of satin around his eyes and ties it behind his head, successfully ensuring her husband's mind will be on her and not work. "Trust me Stella, work is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Better be," she mumbles as her fingers tug on the waist band of his jeans, pulling his body down slightly before unzipping his pants and then tugging them off his legs, his erection now painfully straining the black fabric of his underwear. Then much to his delight his naked body is completely free, waiting for her to complete their union.

"I can't see," Mac moans as he feels her body slowly eases itself into position, allowing him to enter her.

"Oh Mac..." Stella gently gasps as her body feels new sentations from his entry. "Feels so good," Stella whispers as she starts to plant hungry kisses on his lips, devouring them with heated passion. Mac's hands wrap around her back, playing with the slippery satin that is heating up the longer their sexual escapade continues.

"You okay sitting like this?" She asks referring to their first time attempt at having sex on a chair.

"It's um...different," Mac lightly smiles as his mind races with wonder as to where his wife's lips will be next. Stella's body arches in Mac's grasp as he continues to thrust into her with loving movements.

"Is that...good for you..." she moans as he pushes into her once more.

"I like it...yes!" Mac gasps once more as Stella's body responds in kind, forcing his body to lightly arch off the chair.

"You look sexy blindfolded Mac," Stella tells him as she gently tugs back the knot and plants hungry kisses on her husband's lightly sweat covered neck. Mac's lips curl into a wide grin at her aggressive actions, their rhythm increasing. One of the things that always ensured Mac never had to seek sexual fulfillment elsewhere was the way his wife made him feel wanted, needed, desired and loved more than any other man on the planet. He only hoped he made her feel the same in return.

Stella's mouth finally made its way back to Mac's, assaulting his lips and forcing her tongue into the soft folds between his teeth, taking much delight in the pleasurable moans his mouth was offering in return.

"Gosh Stella..." Mac groans as they nears climax.

"I can feel it Mac."

"Come to me Stella."

"Mac!" Stella gasps as he offers one last thrust and the room was still. Sweat lightly trickles down Mac's warm back, black satin keeping sweaty strands at bay, his loving wife still attached to him. Stella gently removes the blindfold and smiles.

"Well?" She lightly questions.

"Um what was I doing earlier?" He smirks and she's quick to taste his salty lips once more.

"Think you'll be able to concentrate now?"

"No," Mac smiles as his fingers play with some stray curls, before brushing some of the black satin where her erect nipple is still straining against the fabric; tempting him further. "Love how you feel."

"Love the way you touch me," she answers in truth as his fingers press against the pert nub.

"Thank you for this distraction."

"I love you Mac, my job is to look after you."

"I don't deserve you, you know," he lightly frowns.

Her warm finger gently presses against his forehead, ensuring the lines quickly disappear and his face is smooth once more. "I could say the same about Mac. No man has ever made me feel the way you do," she whispers happily as she leans in closer. "You are amazing."

Mac beams under her praise and allows them to linger a bit longer before he regrettably feels her pull away, his body instantly cooling from the separation.

"Now get back to work," she teases and he can't help but smile and comply. He pulls his black underwear back on and then watches her leave before turning back to his laptop; the rest of his clothes in a pile at his feet.

"Mac, you can't work in just your underwear," Stella groans as she walks back into the living room with a robe wrapped around her lightly clothed body.

"I'm at home," he protests.

"Yeah but looking like that makes me want to attack you again," she winks and his face flushes.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Want to keep your job?" She teases.

"I'm almost finished," he insists. "But if you insist, I know I can be rea..."

"Don't worry Mac, we always have tonight. Just finish that report."

"Right."

Stella happily goes about finishing a few tasks while Mac hurries to finish his report and then helps Stella make dinner. One of the other things she had ensured was he takes an active part in household tasks when time afforded it for them; that included helping making dinner.

"Two years on Monday Mac," Stella mentions as she hovers around the stove; still dressed in her robe only and Mac only in his underwear.

Mac looks up from his task and smiles. "Two years..."

"So um..."

"Gifts right?" His eyes crinkle with anticipated delight. "What is this year again?"

"Cotton," Stella states flatly.

"Cotton?" Mac arches his brows. "Ok-ay...whose idea was it to go traditional?"

"_Yours_," she smiles as she leaves her task and wanders over to check on his.

"Cotton," he mumbles under his breath, not looking up. Her fingers gently brush his, forcing his eyes upward to lock with hers. "The only thing that is cotton is underwear and neither of us needs new underwear."

"You're right," she agrees as she pats his ass and he smirks. "Course we could buy a few items and then take turns modeling them for each other."

"I don't think so," Mac shakes his head in disagreement. "New bed sheets?"

"Can I wrap you up in them?" Stella teases as she leaves his side and heads back to her task to finish it up so they can eat.

"Clothing is cotton," Mac suggests as they start into dinner once again trying to think of suggestions for their upcoming anniversary.

"How come we leave these things to the last minute?" Stella inquires.

"Work?" Mac counters.

"Probably. Placemats?" Stella laughs.

"Yeah that's fun," Mac remarks dryly. "Towels?"

"Pillows for a pillow fight?"

"Kinda like the sound of that," Mac smirks. "Naked?"

"Of course," Stella agrees with a firm nod of her head. "Too bad we didn't go Modern, it would have been China."

"Stella, we can't afford to go to China."

"China as in dishes," she laughs. "Funny in modern, third year is still leather."

"A man must have made that list," Mac teases and Stella just shakes her head and chuckles. "Well if you can't think of anything, then I'll be lost for sure."

"How about this, we leave a bit early on Monday, head to the mall and then just buy well...what we need?"

Mac looks at her, taking her hand in his and offering it a firm squeeze. "Are you disappointed?"

"I'm married to you Mac, doubt that'd ever be possible," she whispers and he can't help but lean over to her side and plant a warm kiss on her waiting lips.

"I love you."

"But do you love my deal?"

"Shopping for towels?"

"Or underwear," she throws at him.

"Or that," Mac agrees with a smile. They start back into their meal, talking about the report that Mac finally finished and what else might be in store for them come Monday; wondering if they'll even have time to go shopping.

"We could always go tomorrow afternoon," Stella suggests as they linger after their meal is finished. "And then just have dinner out on Monday?"

"Could do that," Mac agrees with a gentle frown.

"What?"

"Underwear?" Mac mentions and Stella just laughs.

"Come on, let's clean up and think about that later."

"We should do this more often," Mac states as Stella's body shifts and part of her breast is exposed, a small hint of olive, tempting his brain.

"Do what?"

"Eat partially in the nude."

"How about completely in the nude?"

"We wouldn't get much eating," Mac retorts.

"Well maybe not food," Stella winks and his face flushes. "But the sooner we clean up the sooner we can..."

"What?" Mac presses.

"Clean the house?" Stella laughs and Mac just rolls his eyes. However, knowing she is right, he's quick to push himself up from the table and start to help clean up. Mac starts into the dishes as Stella comes up behind, pressing her body into his, instantly awakening sexual desires.

"Stella..." Mac groans as his body continues to harden, his dark underwear starting to strain the longer her body continues to tease his with the promise of sexual fulfillment. But before his desire for her to tackle him right there can be realized she pulls away and heads out of the room.

"That's not fair," Mac calls out in protest.

"Then come and do something about it," she calls back and his smile grows instantly.

He quickly tosses the rubber gloves aside and goes in search of his wife. He rounds the corner into their bedroom only to be pushed to the bed and then tackled by his wife. Stella's laughter fills his head as he tries to twist himself around in her grasp. Clad only in her bra and panties, he takes much delight when her bare skin melds with his, his body already begging for another much needed release.

Stella giggles as she holds him down, loving play wrestling with her husband as a means of foreplay. She holds Mac's hands above his head and plants warm hungry kisses on his smooth back.

"Stella I need..." Mac moans as her tongue dips into the crook of his ear and his mind explodes with delight.

"Soon Mac."

He finally allows himself the upper hand, knowing his strength could easily over power her; but manages to get himself on top, holding her wrists above her head as his lips silence hers with hungry kisses. Stella's body hardens with his playful prowess, parts already wet in anticipation of her husband's union.

Mac's fingers fumble with his own underwear, his lips offering a grunt when he can't free himself as fast as he'd want. Stella lightly giggles when he looks at her with a frown but finally frees himself and then enters her in seconds, their passionate union well under way.

He once again holds her wrists above her head, his lips moving to her erect nipples and planting warm sucking kisses, forcing her lips to moan and her body to arch into his in sexual delight.

"Mac..." she moans as his tongue makes small swirls around the darkened nub of her breast before marking a warm trail to her mouth and hungrily devouring her lips. Her free hands finally grab onto his back as their rhythm increases; climax close at hand.

Mac's body arches into hers once again as her mouth nibbles his neck before making its way to his ear lobe and sucking it, forcing his body to buckle with delight; another powerful thrust of ecstasy.

"Stella...I need you..." Mac gasps as his lips find their way back to hers, his fingers lost in sweaty curls, the other gently gripping her smooth back, holding her rapidly beating heart captive against his.

"YES!" Stella exclaims as they reach climax, the last loving thrust offered by her husband and then the bed and the room are still; two racing hearts all that is left to add some harmony to the rhythm that just ended. Mac looks down at her with a warm smile, kissing her lips before he pushes some sweaty strands off her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers as her fingers brush some beads of sweat off his face, her fingers then resting on his back, teasing the nape of his damp neck.

"So are you," she whispers in return and his grin widens automatically.

"Love you," Mac tells her as he smiles at her lovingly.

"I'm buying you underwear," Stella teases and Mac just smirks.

"Cotton underwear isn't very sexy."

"Wanna bet?" Stella counters.

"I meant on me," Mac groans as he slowly detaches and slumps down beside her. Stella raises herself up on her side, her finger tracing small circles around his nipple.

"Trust me Mac, tight black cotton on you is very sexy," she whispers as she plants a warm kiss on the scar above his heart.

Mac looks sideways at his wife and smiles as his fingers rest on her lightly glistening shoulder. "How on earth did I end up with such an amazing woman like you? I mean out of all the men in this world you picked me."

Stella's eyes lightly water under his heartfelt words as she leans her head to his and kisses his lips. "I'm the lucky one Mac."

Mac very carefully pulls the covers over them, smiling as Stella's warm body presses further into his, her head on his shoulder, soft curls tickling bare skin. He offers her a warm hug, kissing the top of her head and allowing himself to heave a contented sigh.

"Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac."

XXXXXXXX

After years of not sleeping through the night, Mac more than takes happy delight when he wakes up after a solid night's rest; having Stella beside him during the night ensuring he wasn't alone. She had told him when they were first married the reason he never slept well was because he slept alone. Each morning is a fitting testament to the truthfulness of her words; he would never sleep alone again.

Mac slowly opens his eyes, thinking he'd gaze upon his wife, but frowning when her side of the bed appears empty.

"Morning handsome," her soft voice calls to him.

Mac quickly forces his eyes in the direction of her voice and smiles as he looks at her naked body leaning against the doorpost; waiting for him.

"Morning. See Cotton would be a waste for us."

"Mac even if our pajamas were silk, we usually sleep naked."

"Right," he gently stretches and then pushes himself upright. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"No. You are coming with me."

"Where?"

"Just get your ass out of bed already," she teases.

"Do I need to dress?"

"No.

"What?"

"Mac...move it!"

Mac's lips offer a slight smirk as he throws the covers back to hurry after her. "Stella?" He inquires when she doesn't wait but turns and disappears from view. With a quick shake of his head he hurries after her so see where she's gotten. He hears the shower start up and his lips curl upward.

"I almost had to wait," she gently scolds as closes the door behind Mac, the room already starting to steam up. Stella pulls open the glass door to their walk in shower, Mac quickly following. But as soon as his fingers close the door to the shower, Stella presses his body up against the tiles, her lips already silencing his with hungry kisses. It doesn't take too long for his erection to grow, her fingers teasing his wet skin, her mouth devouring his as hot water streams down around them; adding to the steamy atmosphere their morning love making was creating.

"God Stella..." Mac groans as her tongue dips into his ear, forcing his hands to grab her waist and pull her closer, allowing him to enter. Stella's fingers grasp damp hair as her body arches into his, his thrusting starting to gain momentum. Mac fingers gently dig into her lush thighs, pushing himself in further, forcing a gentle groan of delight from her lips before his mouth covers hers once more; the steam starting to make them both a little light headed.

"Ma...c," Stella moans as her husbands rhythm increases, her heart racing in time with his as they near climax. He gently pulls her head back, allowing his lips to devour her neck, but due to their position unable to reach her breasts.

"I can't reach..." he pouts as they near climax.

"Use your hand," Stella directs. Mac's fingers take delight as his right hand rests on her breast and gently fondles her erect nub, Stella's body arching as his actions continue. "Don't stop," she begs as his actions continue to tease her alert body, her nails gently digging into his soft back as they near the finish.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as he delivers his last thrust and then her body rests on his, his still pressed up against the fully warmed tiles. "Wow Mac..."

"I swear Stella...each time is better and better," he lightly pants as he brushes some pasted curls off her face and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much."

"You are an easy man to love Mac Taylor," Stella admits as she slowly pulls herself free from him, allowing his body to return to normal. She plants one more kiss on his mouth before handing him the soap.

"Better not smell like fruit after this," Mac smirks as he takes the soap.

"It's your soap."

"Ah."

Both finally their showers, Stella working on taming her wet, tangled curls as Mac heads into the kitchen to start breakfast. Stella had taught him a simple pancake recipe; one he could easily follow without becoming frustrated and sticking with instant oatmeal even on their days off.

"Are we going out for supper tonight or tomorrow?" Stella queries as she heads into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee maker.

"Are we still going shopping?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll need to eat out."

"Why?"

"Because my nerves will be shot after surviving the weekend mall shoppers," he smirks as he follows her to the table and both sit down to enjoy their breakfast.

"Think you'll need some nursing after we are done?"

"Do nurses costumes come in cotton?" Mac arches his brows.

"Not the adult ones," Stella giggles and he just frowns.

"I think we should make a new list."

"Okay. But let's stick with fabric. What would you choose?"

"Satin or lace? I mean a woman must have written that list," Mac moans. "Cotton?"

"You really have it in for cotton dont you," Stella shakes her head.

"Death to cotton," he teases, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah well the fifth is wood."

"What?" Mac gulps his coffee and looks up with a frown. "As in the stake for my coffin when I can't find you a present?"

"You're idea remember."

"And fifth in modern?"

"Silverware," Stella laughs. "Eleventh is steel. As in the handcuffs I'm going to keep you in if we have to get by another year with these silly gift ideas," she states with a mock moan and he just has to laugh.

"Wood?"

"Lace is lucky number thirteen."

"Wow."

"Twenty five years is silver Mac. Mac?" She finally asks when silence starts to build.

Mac takes her hand in his and holds it firmly in his, his blue eyes fixed on the warm band of gold on her ring finger. "Twenty five years," he whispers, a small lump in his throat as he looks up at his wife with a weak smile. "Almost hard to believe I'll love you more than I do now," he mentions and it's her eyes that water. "But I know I will."

Stella's free hand covers his as she leans in and receives a warm kiss from her adoring husband. "I love you so much Mac."

"I love you too. Let's go shopping."

"You sure?"

"What did I buy you last month?"

"A silver bracelet."

"If we need to buy Cotton, we buy Cotton. Besides we could always use new underwear right?"

"Trust me Mac it'll be a trip that even you'll enjoy."

Mac gives her a firm nod before both push themselves away from the table, casually talking about their day and if they do get the chance to go out on their official anniversary date or if work will indeed interfere. Finally deciding to get a few things and then come back and go out for their dinner a night early, a few hours later they are dressed and seated in a cab on the way to the mall.

The cab deposits them outside an entrance and Stella takes Mac's hand, holds if firmly as she leads him into the masses of people.

"This is insane," Mac grumbles as they slowly navigate their way through crowded throngs of early holiday shoppers. "Why didn't we get married in the summer?"

"The mall is busy any time of the year," Stella smiles as she looks at the tense expression on her husbands face. "But if you want to go home we..."

"We need gifts right?"

"Towels or sheets?"

"Well we do need new sheets," Mac mentions softly.

Stella wraps her arm around his waist and offers him a loving squeeze, pulling him closer into her body and smiling at his tense expression. "You will survive this Mac."

"I get to pick out your underwear right?"

"Can I pick out yours?" She counters and he just shrugs. They head into the clothing department and then finally into the men's underwear area. Mac's eyes dart around before locking with Stella's and his lips producing a timid smile. "Would you even survive if we went into a sex store together?"

"What?" Mac asks weakly and she laughs. "See told you, men's underwear is boring."

"Naysayer," Stella smiles as she picks out some black underwear.

"I don't mind white."

"You look better in black. And before you argue, how much time do _you_ spend looking at your ass?"

Mac just shakes his head and laughs as she puts a few packages of black underwear into their basket and then head for the women's department. Mac feels his core starting to warm as they near a display and Mac's mind races as he pictures his wife in the lacy garment before his eyes.

"It's not cotton Mac."

"Damn it," he gently curses and she chuckles.

"Come this way."

They near another display and Mac looks at the items with a slight frown.

"Like them?"

"Stella, anything would look good on you."

"Want me to try it on?"

"Here?"

"No?"

"Sure. But you can't show me."

"Why not?" Stella arches a brow in wonder.

"You'd come out half naked and expect me to do nothing?" He frowns.

"Come on _Mr. Lack of Self Control_," she teases as she grabs his leather jacket and drags him toward the fitting area; a few things already in hand. "See we are the only ones in here," she tells him as she leaves him by a small bench and heads for the last change room in the empty area; the last one being the largest.

A few minutes later Mac hears nothing and starts to wonder. "Stella?" He calls out softly.

"Want to see?"

"Yes," Mac states eagerly as he pushes himself off his chair and slowly heads toward the private room. He pushes the door open and catches his breath; his body starting to harden instantly. He gazes hungrily upon the fitted black cotton tank top with delicate lace edging; the matching thong in the basket.

"And um this too?" Mac holds up the matching thong, his face red.

"Yes. See we bought you black and now me too. You like it?"

"I'm hard right now," Mac whispers. "Does that answer your question?"

"And what should we do about that?" Stella urges, her body pressing into her husbands; as his fingers gently grasp her warm sides, gently edging up the soft cotton as he gently pushes her up against the wall. His fingers snake up the soft fabric, resting on her pert breast, his lips already on hers.

"I should um...leave," Mac mumbles as Stella's hand grasps his hair and forces his lips to hers.

"No you should take me right now."

"What?" Mac gently gulps. "We can't," he tries as her lips tempt his and then pull back; forcing him to offer a small curse. "Not in here."

"It'll be a first for us Mac."

"Yeah first arrest."

"Take me Mac."

"I..." he starts as her mouth starts to assault his further with warm devouring kisses. But when she looks into his hungry blue eyes she knows she too couldn't deny him even if she wanted to; but her body was also begging for his touch and with no one else around, if there was ever going to be a first like this; now was the time.

"Just be quick," Stella whispers as her fingers fumble with the zipper of his jeans; his hard erection begging for his wife's body; his mind longing for another sexual release. Feeling her already wet and ready, his lips curl as her hands gently push down his jeans, freeing his member; the door locked for privacy.

Mac's lips try to offer a moan as he enters his wife's waiting body. However, Stella's hungry mouth keeps his covered, ensuring that their muffled sounds are kept to a minimum, not wanting to alert anyone outside to what they are really doing inside the change room.

"Stella!" He gasps as quietly as he can as he thrusts into her once more, the pace starting to quicken as climax nears. Sweat starts to lightly snake down Mac's clothed back, his face on fire from their sexual adventure, the confined space and his clothing.

Stella was just about to call his name just as they climax, but Mac's lips quickly ensure her muffled sounds are kept to a minimum as he hungrily assaults her flushed mouth. One more thrust and the room is still, hearts racing that they could be caught.

"I can't...believe..." Mac half pants, half swallows as he slowly pulls himself out and then quickly stuffs his deflating member back into his underwear and jeans, allowing Stella to clean herself off and then regroup.

"Can't believe we just did that either Mac," she whispers as she plants one more kiss on his cheek. "Told you it'd be a shopping trip you'd never forget," she smiles and he nods his head in agreement.

"Damn it someone's coming," he mentions in a panic as they hear footsteps approaching. His hand quickly reaches for the handle but Stella stops his actions and he stays put.

"Mrs. Taylor? Everything fitting as it should?"

"Everything in here fits me perfectly," she winks and Mac's face flushes once more. "I'll be right out; I'm taking all the items."

"I'll meet you at the check out," the clerk calls out as they hear her footsteps take their leave.

Stella looks at Mac and gently touches his flushed cheek. "Next time I'm walking in on you."

"Deal," he smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"I don't mind eating in. Ordering in right?"

"If you'd rather."

"Less dishes means more underwear modeling."

"Like the sound of that."

"Good."

"Anything for my wife. I love you Stella Taylor. Happy Anniversary."

"I love you too Mac Taylor. Happy Anniversary."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what did you think? Still smexy enough? Want year three? Please let me know and thanks so much once again!

**PS**: I'll try to post these on a Friday so it'll be your SMexy weekend reading! But might not be every Friday (sorry in advance!) but I'll try.

**Preview: Year Three = Leather**


	3. Year Three Leather

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 3 - Year Three Leather**

_~Dedicated to Jill Swinburne~_

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = LEATHER~**

"I don't care! Just get it done!" Mac's angry voice bellows into the speaker phone, late Friday night. He presses the button and then slams the desk with his open palm, drawing a small gasp from his wife as she enters his office with a few files in hand.

"What on earth?"

"Tough day," Mac huffs as he runs his hands through his hair and curses. "Stella, its late...damn it's almost ten you said you were going home two hours ago? Why are you still here?"

"I'm stubborn like you," Stella replies as she places the files on his desk. "You better not be planning to work another hour."

"I told you this was going to be a long night!" His voice snaps as her face saddens.

"You have been snippy to me all week Mac, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing...just...frustrated and...it's been tense and home and this week..."

"And you feel I have been neglecting you but you can't say anything because you love me too much?" Stella gently asks.

"You haven't been neglecting me. I know our anniversary is on Saturday, tomorrow and I haven't had time to...am I neglecting you?"

"No."

Mac looks at her in frustration before he turns around. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Sorry to have yelled at you."

"I know."

"Still love me?" He asks in wonder.

Stella just shakes her head, taking in her husband's tense posture and clenched fists. Then without saying another word, she walks up to him, takes him by the hand and starts to lead him out of his office.

"Stella? Where are w..."

"Just shut up and come with me Mac," Stella lightly growls as she leads him toward the basement stairs to go down. She heads for the abandoned locker rooms, pushes him inside and locks the door behind them.

"What is..." Mac tries once more as Stella tugs as his shirt and pulls him toward an empty shower stall, pushing him toward the wall. Mac turns to face her but before he even has a chance to react, Stella has one wrist cuffed and then the second, both above his head, attached to the shower hook, keeping his body trapped in the empty shower stall.

"What the hell?" Mac angrily demands as he struggles in vain before his wife. "Stella! Whare you doing?"

"Mac, I said shut up!" Stella demands with a slight smile tugging at her lips as her eyes start to feast on her husband's trapped body. "This is our anniversary week Mac; and you have been a bad boy working all week, and neglecting me, sexually."

"But..."

"So now it's time for some punishment, Stella style."

"You can't leave me like this," Mac moans as he watches Stella turn to leave. "Damn it Stella! I said I was sorry." But when he watches her close and lock the second door for added privacy and then turn to him with a smile as her fingers start to slowly unbutton her blouse, his body starts to harden in all the right places.

"You know neglecting your wife is a very dangerous game to play," Stella warns as she walks back up to him, slowly pulling her blouse from her dress pants, her erect nipples straining at the black satin that houses them as her fingers tease him by touching the erect nubs, knowing he's unable. She presses into her husband's captured frame, his hard erection pressing against her leg, begging for a much needed sexual release. "Bad Mac."

"We can't in he..." Mac starts only to be silenced by his wife's mouth, covering his with warm kisses, ensuring his words were kept to muffled protests. She forces him back up against the tiled wall, her fingers on his zipper, slowly pulling it lower and feeling his hard groin.

"God Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers linger on his swollen member, tempting him further but not allowing him access to her just yet. "Please Stella...I need you," he begs as her fingers start to slowly unbutton the top of his dress shirt, his pants open and now around his ankles.

"I should just leave you like this," she whispers into his ear before the tip of her tongue dips into the grove of his soft flesh, forcing his body to buckle in sheer delight.

"Please..." he begs, his erection painful and begging for her. "I'm sorry."

"Promise me Mac, right here. No more working so late that we go an entire week with only one night of sex. I don't care what other couples do."

Mac looks at her and just shakes his head. "Trust me it'll never happen again...please Stella, I need you right now," he begs as his captive wrists tug on the handcuffs keeping him securely in place. "Let me go?"

"No way, you stay like that until _I'm_ ready to let you go," she tells him as her hands continue to feel his body, taking delight as his body hardens and arches under her firm touching.

"Ple..." Mac tries once more only to have is wife's mouth hungrily devour his, her fingers unzipping her own dress pants and pushing them down; her own body wet in anticipation of their union. She finally pushes down his underwear and gasps when his member enters her. She pushes him back against the tiles, one hand firmly clutching his sweaty strands and the other gripping his naked side, under his now lightly damp dress shirt. Her fingers gently dig into his soft smooth flesh, pinning his strong body between the wall and her own frame.

"Stella..." Mac groans as her pelvic area responds in kind to his thrusting, her fingers gripping tighter as their rhythm increases. "Can't...hold you," he mumbles as his tongue forces its way between her teeth and his lips continue to assault her with warm kisses. However, with the strength of his legs, he wraps one around hers, keeping her trapped as he continues to thrust into her. Her pelvis responds by internally gripping his member and his body hardens even further, forcing her to feel his power one more time.

"Mac...oooh that feels...good...more!" Stella begs as climax nears. Knowing they are still in their place of employment; and despite the doors being locked, neither offer too much in the way of loud verbal offerings. "Mac!" Stella gasps as Mac delivers one last powerful thrust and both of them are suddenly still; breathing hard and hearts racing.

"Wow Stella," Mac pants as her body is still pressed up against his, his wrists still trapped above his head. "That was..."

"A real first..."

"Kinda like the changing room last year?" Mac arches his brows.

"Yes you seem to perform well in small spaces," she teases and he smirks.

"Funny. I sure needed this."

"Who says I did that for you?" She smiles as she brushes some sweaty hair off his forehead. "I needed that just as much. All sleep and no play makes Stella a dull girl. Would you want a dull Stella?" She challenges.

"That could never be possible," he praises and she beams.

"Good to hear it handsome."

Mac smiles at her as he pulls on his wrists once more and then frowns as she slowly pulls away and then starts to clean herself up for the public offering in a few minutes. "Stella?" Mac asks with some uncertainty as she makes no attempt to free him. "When um...are you going to undo these?"

"Morning."

"What?" Mac asks weakly and she just smirks as she plants one more kiss on his salty lips.

"Would teach you a lesson."

"I said I was sorry. Please Stella, before someone finds me like this."

"Mac..."

"I could order you," he reminds her.

"You and what leverage?" She arches a brow and he softly curses.

"Fine," he resigns. "I learnt my lesson. No more working till early morning hours the week of our anniversary. Now will you let me go?"

"Only that week?" She teases. "On one condition," Stella states, crossing her arms as she faces her captive husband.

"Anything."

"When we walk out that door, we are heading straight for home; together."

"Kinda hard to concentrate on anything now. Thank you," he resigns as she nears him; his face flushed with an after sex glow. But instead of just letting him go; allowing him to clean himself up, she does it, fixing his underwear back in place, hiding his still swollen member, zipping up his dress pants before letting her fingers linger on his cuffed wrists.

"Did you like this?"

"Did you know how fast I came?" Mac retorts as she finally frees him. He quickly grabs her and pulls her close, his strong arms keeping her captive against his lightly damp body. "I love you," he whispers as he kisses her on the mouth. "I am sorry if I made you feel neglected this week. Let's go home."

XXXXXXXX

Mac was the first to awake; a warm smile still attached to his lips from their latest sexual adventure the night before. He looks over at his wife and smiles, her beautiful face at rest, her body carefully hidden by the sheets. Her aggressive nature toward their intimate routines, ensured he was always kept guessing, wanting more and doing anything to keep her satisfied; which of course resulted in his own satisfaction. He watches her starting to slowly awaken, his mind now wondering what she'll think of his anniversary gift. _Was it too daring? It was for me. Will she like it?_ YES! His brain screams, his lips still curled upward.

Stella slowly awakens the next morning to see Mac looking at her with a warm smile. "Mac?"

"Morning," he warmly greets her as he kisses the top of her nose. "Sleep well?"

"I did," she mumbles as she eases on to her back and slightly stretches, Mac's lips lowering to offer her a good morning kiss. "Did you?"

"After last nights um..."

"Sex in the bathroom? At work?"

"Yes that," he smiles as his fingers start to play with some stray curls, moving them off her forehead before he places a warm kiss on it. "Kinda hard not to sleep well. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

"So what are we going to do today?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Linger in bed, having sex."

"And you get after me for my gutter mind," Mac teases.

"Kinda hard not to," she retorts as she grabs a handful of his t-shirt and forces his lips to hers and then playfully pushes him back. "What do you want to do?"

"Why do I get the feeling you already have something planned?"

"Well you are boss for a reason," she counters and he shakes his head.

"Stella..."

"This morning is open."

"Want to see my present?" Mac asks eagerly.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm why so eager? You haven't even asked about mine," Stella smiles. "And you have that look."

"What look?"

"That look you have right now," she lightly chuckles. "Trying to play innocent but you have something wicked up your sleeve."

"Me?" Mac asks in mock innocence. "Well?"

"I'd love to see it."

"You can show me mine later," he suggests.

Mac slowly pushes himself out of bed and hurries to the closet, bringing out a small red gift bag and then standing before the bed.

"Mac?" Stella arches a brow, his body already starting to betray himself to her. "You are getting hard already?"

"Can't help it," Mac replies with a flushed face as he slowly hands her the gift bag. Stella takes the bag and then pulls out the top tissue paper and then pulls out an item and looks up at Mac in shock.

"Mac...I..." she stammers as she looks at the leather outfit in her hands. "It's a...leather..."

"Do you like it?" Mac asks sheepishly.

"Where did you...get this?"

"On line?" He replies with a soft whisper as he watches her inspect it. "Do you like it?"

"I'll let you know," Stella smiles as she takes the item and then hurries out of the room.

"Stella?"

"Be right back."

Mac slowly sits down on the edge of the bed, his heart racing with sexual anticipation but his mind wondering if perhaps it was too bold. _I wonder if she'll use it again?_

Stella looks at the item and smiles, not able to get undressed fast enough. "This is certainly a first for us and for him," she whispers as she pulls on the racy leather teddy and looks at herself in the mirror, a devilish grin starting to play upon her lips. She looks again in the mirror, knowing the item is going to drive her waiting husband crazy but also feeling a certain sexual prowess starting to over take her; sexually liberating. It wasn't overly racy, but sexy enough and as she slowly pulls the door open, wonders what else her husband happened to purchase when he was alone.

"Stella?" Mac asks softly as he hears the bathroom door open. He watches as his wife comes and stands in the doorway, his lips automatically curling and his erection automatically growing. "I um...wow...Stella you look..."

"Tell me Mac, what else did you buy online when you were alone?"

"Just that..." Mac gulps as Stella walks up to him. She uses her legs to push his open and then stands before him looking down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Feels amazing Mac," Stella whispers as her hands start to gently slide up and down the plush leather holding her together.

Mac feels his groin stiffen as she slowly eases him back and his hands can't get his t-shirt off fast enough, his underwear already wet in anticipation of entry.

"It has strategic snaps," she refers to the crotch area that Mac's fingers fumble with so that he can gain access.

"You look so amazing," Mac whispers as his hands wrap around her thighs and pull her down on top of him. Her lips already assaulting his with hungry early morning kisses. "Wow this feels..."

"It feels amazing," Stella whispers as the leather starts to heat up further from sweat and body temperature. Mac pushes into her once more as her fingers grasp the back of his head, her lips moving lower to his neck and hungrily nibbling, forcing his mouth to offer groans of delight.

His fingers gently tug her curls, leading her lips back to his, his tongue forcing its way between her lips, silencing any soft moans her brain was offering. His sweaty fingers teased the leather, forcing her body to arch further into his; his body responding in kind. His fingers grasp the sweaty leather, loving the feeling of the course frabic that has melded with perfect skin; skin teasing the tips of his fingers when they would find a spot and press down. His hands finally make their way to her hips and squeeze, forcing her body to contract as he thrusted.

"Wow..." Mac gasps as her body forces his to respond faster.

"Come to me Mac..." Stella begs as their near climax, his body pushing faster into his. "Harder Mac," Stella begs one more time.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as he offers one last thrust and their morning sexual adventure is complete; his wife's curls teasing his bare chest.

"Oh I'm hot," Stella gently pants as she feels beads of sweat trapped between her bare skin and the supple leather.

"That you are," Mac grins as he tucks a curl behind her ear. "So I take it you liked this?"

"I truly love it," she replies with another kiss, gently sucking his bottom lip, making him close his eyes in delight.

"Well then it was worth all the mental anxiety."

"Online huh? Where did you have this delivered? Work?"

"Yes but I..." Mac gently frowns and she laughs.

"I'm not mad, but since I didn't get you anything we are going to the adult shop tonight."

"What? No way," Mac quickly shakes his head. "I'm not _going_ into one of those places."

"Ashamed? People know we have sex."

"Not that kind of um...I just don't...you can buy me a wallet?" Mac frowns and Stella just shakes her head as her finger gently rubs her husband's rough cheek.

"Mac you shopped online at one of _those places_."

"No one knew."

"Mac, I'm buying you a leather jock strap and that's all there is too it," she teases he just shakes his head in disagreement.

"I need a new wallet," he insists and she shakes her head, golden curls tickling his flushed face.

"Nice try Mac, I'm not buying you something like that. This year is leather. I mean look at what you bought me."

"Leather lingerie looks better on women."

"Want me to prove you wrong?" She dares.

"No," he replies in haste. "But I'm glad you like it."

"It's something else Mac. Never had something like this before."

"Never bought anything like this before," he murmurs as his fingers trace the sweaty leather above her right breast; her nipple hidden away by the taut leather.

"First for both of us," she whispers as she kisses him once more. "And I want to return the favor."

"I don't want a leather jock strap," he insists and she laughs.

"How about a Roman Soldier costume?" She suggests and he just rolls his eyes. "Mac!"

"Stella, I can't go into one of those places."

"Model a few things for the women in the store?"

"What?" Mac asks weakly. "I don't think so."

"You're right, those fantasies are for my eyes only."

"They'll remain in your head only," Mac teases as he pokes her side. But when his face turns serious she knows he's still worried.

"Okay fine. We won't go there Mac."

"Stella, I don't need anything."

"What makes you think I didn't get you anything?" She counters.

"But you said..."

"I was teasing. I like to keep you guessing," she smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"That you do. So where is it?"

"Can't tell you," she smiles and he sighs. "But I will give it to you later okay."

"Later? Stella you can give it to me now."

"Later or nothing."

"You are hard on me."

"You have a hard on you say?" Stella teases and Mac just shakes his head.

"Leather jacket?"

"Stop guessing."

"Leather handcuffs?"

"If you don't stop you'll be wearing police issue soon."

"And that would be bad? I liked it last night?"

"Without sex to follow," she trumps and he frowns.

"Fine give it to me later," he resigns.

"Good," she smiles as she gently eases herself up beside him, allowing both of their bodies to cool. "Next year we need to make sure both our gifts are on the dresser a week in advance."

"You said next year is flowers or fruit," Mac reminds her.

"Mmm chocolate covered Mac," Stella grins as her body presses into his side once more.

"Chocolate covered Stella?"

"Sounds tasty," she replies as she pushes back the sheet and leans into her husband's chest, making small circles around his erect nipple before her lips cover it, gently sucking; forcing his stomach to tighten. Her lips start to plant warm, hungry kisses on his smooth chest, making their way to his mouth and hungrily assaulting his flushed lips once again.

"I love you," she whispers, forcing him to lean down and kiss her once more.

"I never want to make you upset or disappointed with me in any way or..." he starts only to have her press a finger to his lips and stop his speech.

"I love you," she repeats. "You never could disappoint me Mac," she assures him and feels his body untense.

"I meant about what you said last night; about me neglecting you."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty last night, just trying to give you a much needed time out. To remind you that life and love is more important than work at times."

"Feel free to do that anytime."

"At work?" She arches her brows. "Even in your office?"

"Within reason," he smirks and she shakes her head. "And I'm sorry for being snippy this week."

"Don't worry about it Mac. I know it wasn't personal," Stella tells him as it's her turn to prop herself up on her elbow and look down at him. Her fingers play with his hair, gently massing his short damp locks, forcing a warm smile to his flushed lips once more. "It was a tough week."

"No excuse for me to be testy. But you are right, we can't let work get in the way of being alone together," he states warmly, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Just like you never neglect me."

Stella's finger slowly rubs his forehead, easing the lines away before she plants a kiss on the now smoothened skin.

"I love you. We are going to have a great day. And you better believe that."

"I do," Mac smiles as he kisses her once more and then watches her take her leave into the bathroom. He lingers in bed, resting on his folded arms behind his head, wondering if his anniversary gift was something she really did love and would use on him again. His eyes travel over to his dresser where the small gift bag is still sitting and he frowns. "Stella..."

"Stop fretting Mac! I love this gift and the man who loves me more than anything!" Stella's voice calls to him from the shower and his lips curl up automatically. "I love you and even if you bought me nothing today would be a great day. Did you get that through your thick head?"

Mac's mouth emits a small chuckle as he hears her starting to hum as she starts her shower. Not really wanting to get up, Mac's rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillow and lets out a small sigh. Wishing he had more of a spontaneous romantic side, he curses himself and pushes his face back into the pillow once more. Maybe we could shop online together?

"Are you moping?" Stella gently asks her husband as she walks into the room and eases herself down beside him, her warm fingers playing with his smooth back; her fresh scent tempting his brain all over again.

"Damn you smell good," he lightly curses as he gently twists himself around to face her. "And I don't mope."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us shopping online together."

"Sex shop?"

"The term is adult," Mac teases and Stella just rolls her eyes.

"Fine, an _adult _shop. Not embarrased?"

"I'm online and only you'll be with me."

"And you worry about neglecting me?" She counters softly and he smiles. Stella fingers gently massage his shoulders before she leans down and plants warm kisses on his naked shoulders. "Come on Mac, it's our anniversary day. You have your shower and then we'll make breakfast and then..."

"Can I at least take you for a night out on the town?"

"Have your shower," she kisses him once more before allowing him to roll onto his back and look up at her.

"No dinner out?"

"Mac..."

"That means you have a plan up your sleeve right?"

"I love you Mac Taylor," she whispers as she caresses his cheek. "But you need a shave."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"You like to torture me don't you?"

"Yep. Now go shave."

"The scruffy look doesn't turn you on?"

"I like your face better smooth. Just like the rest of you," she whispers as she plants some warm kisses on his smooth chest. "Except here," she whisperS as she kisses the soft fuzzy patch below his belly button, forcing a small laugh from his lips.

"Like that," Mac smiles as he slowly sits up, leaning into his wife and kissing her cheek. "I love you too Stella Taylor," he whispers as he presses his forehead against hers. "You smell good."

"You smell like me; like sex."

"Best smell there is," Mac murmurs warmly as his lips curl upward. Stella plants a small kiss on his sideways smile before she allows him to get out of bed, grab clean underwear and head into the bathroom.

Stella hears him emit a heavy sigh as he slowly closes the bathroom door and slowly shakes her head. Mac had confessed to her right from the start that he had trouble initiating anything really romantic or sexually adventurous as Claire didn't really expect much from him and never encouraged him to try and so he never really had to try that hard. But he told her right from the start that he wanted more for them and that he wanted to do more to make her happy; always wondering if the efforts he put forth were enough. But the fact that he even took the time to venture onto an adult websit site and bought her something she'd definitely use again; told her that he was not only enjoying being married more than she might have ever thought, it gave her reason to believe he'd love her gift just as much and their strong sexual bond could only grow. But he was always a willing participant in her sexual fantasies which were always more than enough for the both of them to enjoy and that only ensured their marital bond remained strong and their sexual needs fulfilled.

She looks at her own dresser and smiles; her naughty surprise already bought and waiting to be used on her unsuspecting husband later in the day. She hears the shower start up and Mac lightly singing an old Rolling Stones tune and smiles at the happy tone in his voice. "I love you Mac," she whispers as she starts up the coffee maker and then reaches for a mixing bowl.

Mac finishes his shower, dries, dresses and heads into the kitchen just in time for Stella to hand him a cup of coffee. "Thank you," Mac states warmly as he nuzzles her neck and then helps with the breakfast offerings. They talk about their week and what to expect from the coming months, taking their time to enjoy their breakfast and just being together. After breakfast Mac helps Stella clean up and then leads her over to the couch, pulling her into his lap and taking delight in just resting with her soft body pressed up against his.

"You feel so good," Mac whispers into Stella's ear as she puts down the reading she was reading for them both.

"This feels good."

"I think I'd like a weekend away," Mac mentions.

"Yeah? Where to?" Stella inquires.

"Doesn't have to be anywhere special; even somewhere in town, a bed and breakfast maybe," Mac states and Stella twists her neck up and looks at him with a smile. "What?"

"I like the sound of that Mac," Stella mentions.

"Good," he replies as his arms tighten around her.

Stella rests her head on her arms, Mac's fingers starting to gently massaging her head, fingers getting lost in curls. He had told himself when he got married he would never compare his marriage to Claire with his marriage to Stella; at least not openly. "I know I'm not that spontaneous when it comes to romantic stuff."

"Mac this is a partnership and not a competition."

"Just want you to be hapy."

"I'm happy with you and love you more than anything Mac," Stella tells him as her arms around him tighten. "Only one of us needs to initiate the romantic stuff right?"

"But it's always you?"

"Well it's one female stereotype that I don't mind falling into," she confesses in truth and his face warms. "Besides if I was the only particpant it would be very lonely. So the fact that you are always a willing participant ensures one thing and one thing alone."

"What's that?"

"I'm happy and in love with the most amazing man on the planet," she states and his leans in and kisses her lips. "Besides and don't let this swell your ego, but you have been getting much better in the romantic suggestion department."

"Really?" Mac arches his brows.

"Leather lingerie? Bed and breakfast. Need I say more?"

"You're rubbing off on me."

"Good to know."

"Can't wait."

"Me too. Read to me Mac."

All to happy to comply, Mac picks up the book that Stella was reading and continues where she left off until an hour later both are lightly napping in each others arms.

Stella awakens sometime later and looks at Mac's handsome face, peaceful and asleep. _My unsuspecting husband,_ her mind laughs as she very carefully pushes herself off him and heads into the bedroom to get part of her surprise ready. After she's finished she heads into the kitchen, pulls out a small basket and continues with the second part of her surprise anniversary gift; the other part in the truck already waiting.

She peers into the living room and sees Mac gently stirring and smiles at him. His body is still at peace and relaxed and her lips curl as his body flexes as he stretches, tempting her with his gentle movements.

Mac slowly opens his eyes and sees her looking at him. "Wondered why I was suddenly cold. Lost my warm blanket. You."

"Sorry. Had to go to the bathroom," she lies, not wanting to tell him about what she was really up to. She slowly walks up to him and kneels down beside the couch, her hand resting on his chest.

"What's up?"

"Just waiting for you to awaken my handsome Prince," she answers. "Want to go have some fun?"

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Mac arches his brows.

"The best kind of fun."

"Sex?"

"You have a one track mind Mac Taylor."

"I'm married to you, can you blame me?"

"Not at all; that's on my mind too," she kisses the top of his nose. "Come on, let's go."

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

Without waiting for anything else, Mac quickly kisses her back before pushing himself up, gently rubbing his eyes and stretching once more and then following his wife into their bedroom.

"Where are we going anyways? What do I have to wear?"

"You can wear your jeans but I insist on a dress shirt."

"Uh okay," Mac shrugs as he reaches for a dress shirt.

"No undershirt," Stella stops his actions as he reaches for a t-shirt. "Not this time."

Mac looks at her in wonder but she just winks and he smirks as he shakes his head but readily complies. A few minutes later he heads out of the bathroom to see Stella wearing a short skirt and fitted sweater.

"Wow," Mac whispers in delight as his gazes hungrily at her amazing body. "Can we eat in?"

"No way mister. We are going out."

"Stella you can't go out like that; I'll be completely distracted," he groans as she nears him. "Besides I might be arrested if other men look at you."

"Trust me you'll be fine."

"Stella..."

"I'll make it easy for you. Close your eyes."

"Stella," Mac groans.

"Close them Mac," she demands once more.

Mac closes his eyes only to have Stella place something heavy and cool over them. Mac's fingers instantly rest on the hard leather outer surface, his brow frowning at the soft material pressing his eyes shut. "Stella?"

"Leave it on Mac."

"Stella I can't see," Mac protests as his fingers rest on the leather.

"That's the idea.

"Leather? But when did..." he starts only to be silenced with warm kiss.

"Do you trust me Mac?"

"With my life," Mac replies.

"Good, now put your hands behind your back."

"What?"

"Do it Mac."

"But I can't..."

"Please?"

"Um...okay," he states slowly. He feels his wife wrap two leather cuffs around his wrists and then tighten them, keeping his arms locked behind his back. "I can't move," he grunts as his fingers try to feel what has him so effectively trapped.

"Now I can have my way with you," Stella whispers as she pushes herself into him, her fingers resting on his groin, forcing his member to harden at her touch. But before his erection can fully grow, she pulls back, denying him anything.

"Stella," he moans. "You can't do this to me, I'm ready to cum right now."

"Trust me Mac, seeing you like this makes me wet also," she mumbles as she kisses his lips. "But you have to wait."

"Wait?" He asks weakly. "How long?"

"Let's go."

"What? Go where? Stella I can't g..." Mac starts only to have Stella gently take his arm and pull him toward the door, draping his coat over him. "But..." he protests as he hears the door start to open. "Stella, someone will see me like this and..."

"Relax Mac, we'll take the service elevator," she tells him as she locks the door; the other items she needs already in the truck waiting for them. She leads them to the elevator, her captive husband in her grasp driving her crazy. "Trust me Mac, it's taking all my self control not to force myself on you right here. You look so tasty, all captive in my grasp," she whispers as she kisses his cheek, forcing his body to tighten once more.

"Where are we?"

"Almost at the truck."

"Were are we going?" Mac gently gulps as she helps him into the backseat and then straps him in. "Stella?"

"Just relax Mac," she whispers as she kisses his mouth. She hurries to the front seat and then looks back at Mac. "Seriously I want to attack you right now looking like that. Do you know what a turn on it is to see you like that?"

"I can feel how turned on I am," he frowns. "Damn it Stella, I'm ready right now."

"Just hold that thought. This will be a short ride."

"I have been holding this thought," he sighs and she smiles.

Mac leans back in the leather seats and emits a heavy sigh; thankful that the back windows have the dark tint to spare himself anyone seeing his helpless predicament. Stella puts on some soft music but the dark leather blindfold ensures that he's not able to see anything she doesn't want him to. He fidgets with the handcuffs but to no avail.

"Damn these things are tight," Mac huffs as he resigns his useless struggling and slumps back in captive defeat.

"You are a very anxious prisoner aren't you," Stella teases and Mac can only smile and nod. He finally feels the truck stop and his nervousness staring to grow. But when he doesn't hear movement he curses the darkness keeping him trapped.

"Stella?"

"Just watching you Mac. I sometimes wonder if you know how much you turn me on," she mentions, forcing his lips to curl upward.

"Like this?"

"A little fantasy role play Mac; a big turn on."

"Come and show me how much of a turn on," he gently demands.

Without any hesitation, Stella climbs into the back, undoes Mac's seatbelt and gently pushes him back into the plush leather seats; straddling his waist and straining groin.

"Stel..." Mac starts only to have her cover his mouth with hers hungrily devouring his mouth, forcing her tongue between his teeth and small moans to fill the cab of the avalanche. Her tongue gently moves to the blindfold and makes small warm trails, forcing his body to arch into hers, her fingers pulling his dress shirt free of his jeans.

"Stella please," Mac begs only to have her move to his ear and tenderly nibble the sensitive lobe, forcing him to moan. "I can't hold you..." he whispers as her fingers start to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. "Not fair..."

"Damn it Mac, your struggling is seriously going to make me cum right now," Stella moans as his erection strains against his jeans as her lips gently stuck on his erect nipple. "I want to enjoy you like this a bit longer."

"Have to...gosh Stella," he groans as her fingers move to his jeans zipper and slowly push it down, his member straining painfully against his black underwear. "Can't move," he groans as he pulls in vain against the tight leather that has him effectively captured.

"That's the idea Mac," Stella mumbles as she removes her sweater and pulls up her skirt, her wet spot resting on his bare leg, his jeans down as far as she could manage.

Mac's body arches into hers as her fingers rest on his groin, freeing his erection and guiding herself so that he enters her soft spot; already wet and waiting for him to complete their union. Stella gasps as she goes down on him, the large truck now keeping time with their rhythm.

"Feels good," Mac moans as Stella's body gently rocks on his, their rhythm starting to gain momentum. "Don't stop."

"Not planning on it," Stella adds her own moan as their rhythm increases. "Oohhh..."

Stella's hand grip Mac's naked sides, pulling him closer and forcing his mouth to offer another moan of delight. "Stella damn it," he lightly curses as sweat slowly slides down his clothed back; his arms still pulling against the cuffs.

"Stop cursing Mac," Stella giggles as she lowers herself down, offering her captive husband's body another sensation, but quickly devouring his lips before another moan of delight can be heard. "I think you perform better all tied up," Stella teases Mac in his ear as his body pushes another powerful thrust into her waiting form.

"Flirt..." Mac gasps as Stella's body pushes into his once more, forcing another groan of ecstasy from his flushed lips. Stella's tongue tempts his as it pushes its way into his waiting mouth.

"Come to me Mac!" Stella begs as they near climax.

"Stella!" Mac's turn to gasp as he pushes into her one more time before the steamy cabin of the Avalanche comes to a stop, Stella resting on Mac's captive frame.

She gently pushes the heavy blindfold up, resting on Mac's damp hair and smiles down at him. "Did I hurt you at all?"

"No," he smiles up at her. "Feel free to do this again. Trust me I can take it," he whispers before she lowers herself down and kisses his salty lips one more time. "I love you so much," Mac confesses warmly.

Stella gently grasps his shirt collar and pulls him upward slightly and then undoes a small clasp, freeing her husband's captive arms. Mac eases himself back down, Stella's sweaty body still attached to his. Mac looks at the leather around his wrists and then up at Stella and smiles.

"Where did you get these?"

"On line."

"Of course," he frowns. "Kinda wondered why you were so game to oneline shop."

"Happy Anniversary Mac," she giggles.

"You are so amazing," he gently frowns. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Only once today."

"You are amazing," Mac tells her one more time. "I just wish..."

"Mac, you keep this up and that blindfold will become a gag for the rest of the night," she insists and he just smirks but nods his head. "I needed you here to make this complete Mac; so you are the amazing one for allowing me to fulfill these fantasies with you."

"Trust me this was a fantasy of mine as well," he whispers as his fingers touch her face and tenderly caress it. "No one has ever made me feel like you do."

"You feel pretty good right now," she smiles and his face warms.

"Come here," Mac whispers as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her back down on top of his lightly glistening bare chest. "I love you," he whispers again as he holds her close, her heart still racing. "More than anything."

"You know what this feels like?" Stella murmurs.

"Two teenagers?"

"Leather handcuffs?"

"Very adventurous teenagers?" Mac chuckles and Stella smiles.

"Minus the handcuffs it feels like our first time here as a couple."

"What? Where?" Mac queries with a frown.

Stella pushes herself back up and looks down at Mac with a smile. "Sit up and look around."

Mac slowly pushes himself up, clears some fob off the darkened window and squints outside. "Central Park?"

"The pond in the park. Where you.."

"Proposed," Mac whispers in return as a small lump forms in his throat. "But..."

"Thought it would be the best place to try these out. That was a first for us and so was this," she fingers the leather strap still firmly attached to his wrist. "And in the front seat I have a blanket and some goodies in case you are hungry."

"Y-you did all this for us?"

"I love you Mac, I did this for us," Stella whispers as she wraps her hand around his head and pulls him close once more.

"I love you too Stella."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah for you," Mac smiles as his eyes linger on her naked pelvic area, her skirt still pushed up around her waist; her most private possession waiting for him once again. "Just give me a few mintes to catch up."

"I meant for real food," she teases as she pulls her panties back up and her skirt back down and he lightly pouts.

"Stella..."

"Mac you said you needed a few mintues. So we'll eat real food first."

"Okay."

"But I didn't bring dessert," she informs him. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I did," Mac replies with a large smile as he leans in for another kiss; his fingers undoing the cuffs he'll use on her next; wrapping it around her wrist, snapping it in place, as her smile grows in anticipation. "Happy Anniversary Stella."

"Happy Anniversary Mac."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Couldn't resist my Mac in leather cuffs but don't worry Stella gets her turn in a pair of cuffs next so hope you all like this chapter and are looking forward to year four! Drop me a note and have a SMexy weekend. **TGIF!!!** Thanks everyone! Two updates in one day...hope that's okay and more to come.

**Preview: Year Four = Fruit/Flowers**


	4. Year Four Fruit or Flowers

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 4 - Year Four Fruit or Flowers**

**A/N:** Technically it's Fruit OR Flowers, but I dont think you guys will be mad if I have both right? And just about didn't make my Friday deadline for you guys. So hopefully it's all cohesive!

_~Dedicated to fur3v3r! Thanks for the suggestions and hopefully you'll like them and this chapter!~_

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = FRUIT & FLOWERS~**

Another week of tense sleepless night, forces Stella's eyes to open and slowly look over at the bedside clock, straining in the darkness to see the actual time. She offers a small curse as she hears Mac offer an angry grunt and quickly turns on the light. She looks at his half naked frame, his smooth back to her, his face buried in the pillow before he slowly turns his head and looks at her with a frown.

"You too?" Stella asks in torment.

"The Miller case?" He asks with a soft grunt.

"Can't get that kids face out of my mind," Stella huffs as she flips onto her side, her lightly clothed body pressed up against her husbands; Mac opting to sleep only in pair of sweatpants.

"Stella, I'm sorry I should have insisted that..."

"It's okay Mac. I guess we should get back to sleep."

"Are you tired?" Mac asks with a slight frown, his warm blue eyes looking up at her in wonder, his finger gently caressing her soft cheek.

"No," she admits with a glum tone. "Are you?"

"Not any more," he answers. "But tomorrow is our anniversary and we can sleep in right?"

"Yeah thankfully we didn't have to worry about gifts this year."

"Right. What are we doing again?"

"Fondue."

"Fondue," Mac's lips offer slowly. "What is that again?" He queries and she lightly chuckles as she pushes herself up a bit more.

"Just relax okay?" Stella whispers as she moves herself into a better position.

"Stella you don't have to. You should just rest."

"Seeing you rest helps me to rest. Now hush," she teases and his face relaxes.

"So fondue?"

"You take yummy pieces of fruit...slowly dip it in chocolate," she purrs as she dips the tip of her tongue into the crook of his ear, forcing his body to tingle and harden.

"Ste-lla," he groans.

"And then you suck off the chocolate," she continues as her lips move to his lobe and gently suck.

"Damn it," he moans as the lower half of his body starts to fully arouse to life; an erection starting to grow."You can't..."

"And then you eat it. Now just relax!"

"Yeah right."

Her fingers start to gently massage his tense shoulders and before he can react she pushes herself onto his back, gently straddling his waist, her body starting to get wet the longer she feels her husband lightly moving beneath her.

"Feels good," his body lightly moves in delight.

"Damn it Mac, you are going to make me cum right now," Stella mentions as she presses down on his solid frame, stopping his movements. "Stop moving."

"And that's a bad thing?" He smirks.

"Right now?"

"You were seriously just going to do that and deny me anything further?"

"Possibly. Mac..."

"Well we have been tired the past two nights and tomorrow is our anniversary," he gently reminds her.

"It's midnight Mac."

"Both of us are awake."

"And?"

"And I've missed you," he whispers warmly, twisting his head to offer her a sideways glance.

Stella stops her movements and by the time he twists himself around in her grasp, her top is bare, nipples hard and her mind racing in anticipation.

"Man you are amazing," Mac whispers as his hand slowly raises and his fingers start to gently fondle the erect nub at his tips. Her body arches into his, the longer his fingers continue their loving assault his erection painfully straining against the fabric of his dark sweat pants the longer her body gently sways on top of his.

"I need you Stella," Mac groans as he tries to move her into position. "Please?"

"I need you too Mac," Stella agrees as she eases her sleep shorts all the way off and then quickly pushes her husbands pants down to his knees, still remaining in a near upright position. She feels Mac's stiff member enter her and offers a small gasp as new sensations are offered due to her new upright position. She had almost felt guilty in waking him up; her mind too restless to sleep. But as she feels his body willingly giving itself to her, his gentle movements and loving caresses, she knows the decision to disturb their restlessness was the right one.

"Wow," Mac gasps as he feels her pelvic area, grasp his member once more before he pushes back into her with another firm, loving thrust. "That feels..." he groans as her body does that once more before she eases herself back down, her lips hungrily devouring his, silencing whatever moans of delight his brain could afford.

She sucks his bottom lip, forcing his body to buckle with delight as he pushes into her once more, his warm fingers grasping her sweaty back before one hand moves up her smooth skin and gets tangled in soft, slightly damp curls.

"Mac..." Stella groans as his own pelvic area teases her, their rhythm increasing. She feels small beads of sweat slowly sliding down her side, offering small tingling sensations as they pass over more sensitive skin. Her teeth gently devour his neck, her nose delighting in the smell of his husky sent as their sexual escapade nears its climax. Stella's mouth is guided back to Mac's by his firm hands, his tongue gently forcing its way into the soft folds between her lips, muffling any sounds of pleasure that her brain is forcing her mouth to reward his actions with.

"Oh Mac," she gently gasps as his body pushes into hers one final time; one last thrust offered before she slumps back down onto his sweaty chest. Damp golden curls spill over the sides of his naked frame, tickling some exposed skin and forcing small little goose bumps to form.

His fingers stroke her smooth back as she looks up and starts to drown in the warm blue pools of sapphire before her. "Thanks for waking me up Mac," she teases as her lips near his once more; quickly covering them before he can offer anything in the way of a mild protest.

"Anytime," Mac resigns with a small smile. "Think you'll sleep better now?"

"Yes," she admits eagerly as she slowly pulls herself away, forcing his body to instantly cool. But she is quick to spoon up beside him, pulling the blankets back over them to preserve the heat as she snuggles into his strong embrace.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head before turning out the light.

"Think _you'll_ sleep better now?" She wonders.

"Ask me when you have to wake me up," he smiles in the dimly lit room. "But I don't think we'll have any trouble at all." And as soon as his heart rate starts to slow; matching hers, both are quickly whisked into the dark comforting realm of sleep; a real sleep for the first time in nights.

True to his words, the next time Mac opened his eyes, the morning was already well established and they had overslept their normal breakfast hour. He looks at the clock and frowns before he glances over at Stella and then smiles. Her perfect body is only half covered and instantly a naughty idea springs to mind. He reaches over to his side of the bed, pulls out his set of black fuzzy handcuffs, hoping to capture his wife for an early morning sexual romp.

He gently lifts one arm over her head, clasping the fur clad piece of steel around her delicate wrist before moving to the other; his erection growing harder by the second as her body continues to tempt him further with soft sleepy movements. He just succeeds in trapping the second wrist above her head, when her beautiful eyes open and lock with his.

Stella immediately senses something is wrong but when she tries to pull herself free, she finds she is unable.

"Mac?" Stella starts only to have him gently push back the covers to reveal her perfect naked body; captive and ready for his sexual pleasure. A slight shiver ensuring her nipples harden and her body flexes.

"Morning beautiful," he whispers as he leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on her flush lips. His mouth starts to trail down her neck, her body arching into his as his mouth moves lower.

"Macccc..." Stella groans as his lips cover one of her erect nipples and gently suck. Her body flexes, straining against the handcuffs keeping her trapped. "Not fair," she moans as his fingers trail up her sides and then starts to tease her captive arms.

"Now you know how I feel when you do this to me," Mac teases as his body brushes up against hers once more, his fingers slowly sliding back down, resting on her warm spot, which was now almost wet for him.

"Please Mac," she gently begs as her body starts to beg for him to be inside her; the longer his fingers continue to tease her captive flesh.

"Not sure I'm ready," Mac smiles.

"You probably woke up hard," Stella grimaces as she tries to pull herself free. "Damn it Mac, let me go," she insists as he slowly moves himself into position; his hard erection finally pushing it's way into her soft folds, forcing a gasp of sexual delight as he starts to pump his body into hers.

"Mac!"

"No way Stella" he whispers as he kisses her again. "Like you like this."

"Mac...please," she moans once more as his body pushes into hers.

"Man you feel good like this," he teases as his lips gently suck the tender lobe of her ear; forcing her body to buckle once more, her lips to moan with delight.

"Ma..." Stella starts only to be silenced by her husband's hungry kisses; her tongue forcing it's way into the soft folds of his mouth and her ears taking delight in the soft moans his own lips were offering. She found it very hard at times to get any kind of handle on him with her arms kept securely fastened above her head; yet at the same time she found it sexually liberating for him to be totally in charge. And while she knows she had never trusted Frankie or any of the others enough to surrender herself as she has to Mac; she knows in her heart that Mac's playful actions would also serve to pleasure her, not just himself alone. He was a selfless lover and for that she adored him all the more.

"Stella...g...that...fe..." he groans as she uses the lower half of her body to keep him in place. She feels their rhythm starting to increase, her mouth offering slight gasps as his body thrusts into her harder and faster.

His hands gently grip her naked sides, hitting a ticklish spot and causing her stomach to quickly suck in, resulting in her pelvic area tightening around his member and his own mouth to offer a gasp of pleasure.

"Wow...I'll have to remember that," Mac gently pants as he looks back down at her with a tender smile, climax almost near.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as he delivers one last powerful thrust and then instantly tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. Sweat slowly starts to snake down his flushed face as he plants one more kiss on her salty lips.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses her once more. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she smiles in return. "Just wasn't sure you had such an adventurous side."

"Adventurous?" Mac arches his brows. "We've used cuffs before."

"Yeah but usually I am awake and in charge. Pretty brave man to surprise me like this."

"Oh I just thought..." Mac states in haste and she just laughs.

"Mac, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" He asks in relief.

"Hardly. I enjoyed this just as much as you. Feel free to do it again anytime," she smiles as her body gently stretches for him. His fingers traces sweaty circles around her naked breast before he plants a warm kiss on her glistening skin and then looks back up at her with a loving smile. His fingers quickly reach for the key and then he finally lets her free, his body now spooning up beside hers.

Her fingers gently start to play with his damp hair as her body adjusts to a new position beside him.

"So what is the plan for today?" She inquires and Mac looks at her in shock.

"What? You are asking me?" He asks and she just smiles and nods her head.

"Yes _Mr. Adventurous_," she teases as her hands rests on his rough cheek. "After you shave, what are we going to do?"

Mac glances over at the clock and then back to his amazing wife. "In two hours, it'll be noon. We have never slept this late before."

"We did once remember?"

"The night of our honeymoon?" Mac remembers.

"Long Island Hilton," Stella smiles as she remembers flashbacks to the night of their wedding and the most romantic night that followed. _'You arranged all this for me Mac?'_

"Stella?"

"I remember the flowers Mac. The whole room smelt like vanilla orchids. I mean I only mentioned once that I they were my favorite and you remembered. That night was magical."

"It was amazing," Mac agrees. "You wore white lace. First time I had seen you in white lace."

"You wore nothing," Stella teases as she pokes his side. "Once again you showed me your adventurous side."

"You can take all the credit for making me like this," he teases as he kisses the top of her nose.

"Gladly," Stella retorts and Mac just shakes his head. "So tell me what is the plan for today?"

"Stella, I'm not good at that sort of thing. What do you want to do?"

"Fondue remember."

"Right. What is that again?"

"Fruit dipped in chocolate," she laughs as she props herself up, pushing him back down, looking into his warm blue eyes with a mischievous green glow. "Then I'll put some here..." she whispers as she lowers her head and kisses the hardened skin above his heart, allowing her soft lips to linger. Her lips trail to his nipple as she gently sucks. "And here..." she whispers as his stomach sucks in.

"Get the point?"

"I do," Mac smiles as their eyes lock once more. He kisses her once more before he allows silence to pass and Stella to wonder.

"Mac? What is it?"

"Nothing," he answers as he turns away with a slight frown.

"Trust me you'll like the fondue."

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"But..."

"Stella, next year is wood."

"And? On don't tell me you are stressing out right now about a year from now?" Stella laughs as she places her hand on his cheek and turns his face back to hers. "I love you. And even if you were to carve me...well anything...even a stick..."

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?" Mac lightly grimaces and Stella laughs.

"Yes," she smiles as she kisses his mouth. "Come on Mac, I'm going to make us something for breakfast."

Mac eases himself back on the bed and closes his eyes for a brief moment as Stella slowly pushes herself out of bed, reaching for her robe and then heading into the other room to get her day started.

"Wood..." Mac moans as he too slowly pushes himself out of bed, reaches for his own robe and then heads into the kitchen to join Stella in making breakfast. He slowly sits down at the kitchen table, his eyes taking delight as her robe gently opens to reveal a perfect olive thigh, his brain instantly thinking thoughts it shouldn't.

"You looking?" Stella wonders, her eyes still fixed on the task at hand but her lips curling into a warm smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. Trust me I'd be looking if the situation was in reverse," she tells him as she turns and walks toward him.

"You look better naked," Mac tells her as she stands before him, gently pushing his legs open and standing between them, forcing his own robe to open, but stopping just before they reveal his naked groin.

"Not to me," she teases as she leans down, allowing her fingers to rest on his warm thigh before they slowly push their way higher. Mac's body instantly sucks in as she nears a tender spot. But before she can move higher, his fingers gently take hers and hold them.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am," she winks as she leans in closer, kisses his mouth firmly before pulling away and heading back into the kitchen; leaving Mac to find another method to calm his rapidly growing erection.

"Damn it Stella," Mac groans as his body refuses to cooperate.

"Think about work Mac."

"Thanks," he frowns.

"Or the wooden gift you'll buy me next year?"

"A boat?"

"You hate boats. Seasick remember," she reminds him and he frowns. But as his mind once again turns to frustrated thoughts of next years gift, he has to admit that his body quickly regained its regular proportions. After a few tormented minutes and still coming up with nothing very inventive or creative Mac offers himself a heavy sigh and heads into the kitchen to finish getting breakfast ready.

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Picture frame?" Mac groans forcing Stella to laugh. "Right," he huffs as he turns around, his ass on the receiving of a playful slap.

"How about a wooden paddle?"

"A what?"

"Trust me Mac if anyone needs a spanking it's you."

He looks at her and just shakes his head.

"You like the idea?"

"No," he replies in haste.

"Liar," she counters as she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him close. "Just like you liked surprising me this morning I think you are getting more adventurous as you get older."

"Stella, age has nothing to do with it."

"What then?"

"Being married to you," he confesses warmly as he looks into the warm green eyes before him with a loving smile. "I never done well...most of what I have with you. Never knew I would...well enjoy that kinda stuff."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't Claire, because I know she loved me. But we never did...well she wasn't adventurous and I thought she wasn't because I wasn't...shut me up?" Mac gently begs and Stella happily complies by placing a warm kiss on his inviting lips.

"I love you Mac Taylor. I find you more desirable and sexy and charming than any man I have ever known," her voice trails off as her smile grows. "Trust me, I haven't done half the stuff I have with you with anyone else."

"Well I am happy to hear that," he whispers as he kisses her back. But just as his arms wrap around her to continue toward something more serious, the timer on the stove 'dings' and it's back to reality. "Saved by the bell."

"I am so buying you that wooden paddle next year."

"I somehow believe that," Mac chuckles as he helps with the food and then both start into their late breakfast. After they're finished they both linger by the table, Stella making a list of things to buy.

"We need chocolate. Do you like light or dark?"

Mac looks at her and shrugs. "What do I like?" He inquires with a gentle frown and she smiles.

"Milk."

"Is that light or dark?"

"Light," she writes down. "Strawberries, Lady fingers..."

"Lady what?"

"Fingers, they're cookies."

They talk a bit longer before it's time to get dressed for going out in public. Thankfully it's not raining, but the brisk fall weather always ensures they wear warmer jackets and walk closer together.

"I'm glad we got married this time of the year," Stella mentions as they enter the market, Mac picking up a basket and allowing Stella to lead him to whichever items she would be tempting him with later. Mac watches her picking out a few items, always smiling and taking delight in her explanations of even the most mundane piece of fruit or vegetable.

"Olive Oil? We can't dip stuff into that," Mac frowns as he fondles the small bottle.

"We can dip our bodies in it," she whispers as her hand pats his ass and his face warms.

"Ste-lla," he groans as her hand lingers.

"It's for dinner," she giggles as she takes his free hand and they head for the checkout. Once they've paid, it's a slow walk back home; their conversation focusing once again on things they want to accomplish during the coming year, work not even being mentioned. Mac had told Sinclair when he got married that their actual anniversary day was theirs and unless it was his own death, Mac wasn't about to answer the page.

However, just as they returned home and Stella started to put a few things away a knock was heard at the door and she looked at Mac in wonder.

"Are we expecting company?"

"You are the family social Director, don't look at me," Mac states with mock innocence.

"I swear if it's work Mac..." Stella warns, forcing Mac to just smirk as he watches Stella head for the door. But when she opens it, much to her surprise it's a stranger with a large gift.

"Mrs. Taylor?"

"That's um...me..." Stella states, her smile starting to grow at the mass of crimson roses before her; the largest bouquet she had ever seen. She takes the flowers and then closes the door, turning back to Mac with a warm smile, a small lump in her throat.

"You said flowers too right?" He asks softly as he slowly walks toward her.

"Mac these are...the most amazing roses I have ever seen."

"Only the best for you," Mac whispers as he places a warm kiss on her perfect lips. "Just wanted to make today complete."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Stella asks softly a she kisses him again, her eyes glistening with happy tears. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," he answers as he follows her into the kitchen.

"Mac how many dozen are there?"

"We've been married four years right?" Mac counters and Stella's eyes gently widen. But before she can say a word of protest about the price he tenderly presses a warm finger against her lips and smiles. "I love you."

"Hmm you might just get lucky tonight," Stella winks and Mac's face warms as she continues with her task of trying to fit the large mass of flowers into a medium sized vase.

"Only once?" Mac queries.

"Well maybe one and a half."

"Half? What is half?" Mac asks weakly.

"That's me cuffing you to the bed and watching as you _can't _get free."

"Very funny," Mac replies with a frown as he helps her place the ample vase at the center of the table. They spend the rest of the afternoon, just relaxing together, both in anticipation of their evening activities ahead.

"So are we going to ea..." Mac starts as he rounds the corner into the kitchen just in time to see her push something into the oven. "I'd say by whatever smells amazing in here that's a yes. But Stella we could have gone out for supper and then come home."

"I don't mind Mac. I love to cook for my adoring husband," she tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Besides this way we don't have to rush."

"I know but...Stella I just didn't want you to have to fuss tonight."

"Well you can clean up," she teases and he just rolls his eyes.

"I always clean up."

"In the nude?"

"What?"

"Well are going to have dessert in the nude."

"We are?" He inquires, his lips automatically curling upward.

"We are," she confirms as she kisses his lips once more. "Fondue remember?"

"Right, fondue."

A few minutes later, both are seated at the table, a few candles placed around the room, joining with the soft music to complete the romantic ambience that Stella created for them. Once again their soft conversation focuses on the year head; personal goals both want to achieve, work being placed in the back of their minds where it belongs.

After dinner Stella, leans back in her chair, her eyes resting on the dark roses before her, her husband slowly working to clean away their supper dishes. She turns her head and watches his body flex as it moves; even four years into marriage, he drives her crazy in ways he probably wasn't even aware of.

Mac turns back to her and smiles, the candles bathing her in a warm glow, golden curls offering shimmering highlights into the dimly lit room. "You look amazing right now," Mac mentions and her lips produce a warm smile as his reward.

"Want some dessert?"

"Yes," he answers eagerly and she is quick to push herself out of the chair and push past him into the kitchen. She pulls out the fondue pot that was simmering on the oven and carries to the table, Mac following with the already cut up sweet offerings and a few other items that Stella had arranged earlier in the day.

Mac watches in silent amazement as Stella carefully places all items before them on the table and then turns to him with a mischievous grin.

"Come and join me."

"I thought you said..."

"Just a few before we get too distracted."

"Ok-ay," Mac frowns before he rejoins Stella at the table.

She takes a piece of strawberry, dips it into the chocolate and then hands it to Mac to try. He takes the piece, allowing the sweet fruit sugar and chocolate sludge to crush in his mouth and looks up with a smile.

"Do you like it?" She asks as she dips a piece of pineapple into the dark liquid and then tastes it herself, slowly licking her lips and forcing Mac's own lips to curl upward.

"You're teasing me right?"

"I am," she smiles as she takes another piece, dips it into the melted sauce and then hands it to him. She brings it to his mouth but just before she can push it between his teeth she puts it into her mouth and then smiles.

"That was just cruel."

"Want some more?"

"I want you."

"Very well then, time to get ready Mac."

"But..." he frowns as he looks down at the table. "You want me to clear it?"

"That's not what I meant," she mumbles as she moves in closer, her fingers dancing around the zipper of his jeans, moving lower and forcing his groin to harden almost instantly.

"Stella..." he groans as her lips gently press down on his. His hands quickly work to remove her sweater, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Each of them continued to slowly undress the other until both were standing before the other, naked.

"Stella you can't..." Mac starts to protest only to have her dip her finger into the warm chocolate sludge and then place some on his lips before hungrily devouring it with her mouth, her tongue forcing the sweet substance between his lips, his body wanting to respond as her tongue continues to tease him further.

But before Mac can act on his sexual urges, she pushes him onto the chair and then sits down across his lap; denying his growing erection entry until she's ready.

"Stella I'm in pain here," Mac whispers in torment as she takes a plump strawberry dips it generously into the chocolate and then brings it to her lips, silencing him by pressing the fruit against his mouth, forcing his lips to open and accept the piece, their mouths hungrily devouring the leftovers off the other.

Mac follows her lead by dipping his finger into the melted chocolate and then slowly pushing her back, dripping the warm substance onto her erect nipple before his lips hungrily suck it off, forcing his leg to feel her to go wet almost immediately.

"Macccc..." Stella groans as he drips some more chocolate onto her chest, above her ample breast, his mouth hungrily devouring the warm flesh; his hard erection pressing against her leg; begging for a much needed sexual connection.

"Stella, I need you. Please I need you," he moans as she takes some more of the addictive sludge and places it on his neck and then starts to nibble his warm flesh hungrily, forcing his body to buckle with tormented delight at her seductive actions. Without being able to last any longer, he gently moves her so that he can enter; her lips offering a small gasp as he finally makes penetration into her soft folds, her body now moving with his on the kitchen chair.

Stella takes another piece of fruit, dips it into the warm chocolate sauce and stuffs it between Mac's lips before he can offer another satisfied groan of delight as their bodies continue to produce loving sweat in the intimacy of their own home.

"Gosh Stella," Mac mumbles as her warm tongue licks some stray chocolate and strawberry juice as it escapes the corner of his mouth. Her finger places more of the sweet chocolate onto his mouth before he can gasp again in sexual delight as his body continues to push into hers, their tongues now waging their own battle over the sweet sludge dancing around between his teeth.

Sweat starts to slowly slide down their backs, their faces holding faint traces of chocolate smudges, their hearts racing with anticipated delight; climax almost near.

Stella's mouth grasps Mac's tongue, gently pulling back and forcing his body to respond in kind.

"Ste-lla..." he groans as his mind reveals in the new sensation he hopes he'll experience again.

"Did that feel good?" Stella whispers as her lips gently suck on his tender ear lobe, forcing his mouth to offer another moan of delight. One hand keeps a loving hold on her damp back as the other starts to play with her erect nipple, forcing her own body to buckle with delight, small shivers felt down to her feet.

"Mac!" She gasps as they near climax, a few powerful thrusts yet to be offered. She reaches for one last strawberry, the largest in size and holding the most chocolate and forces both of them to experience the sweet delight in their mouths as their bodies experience sexual gratification together as one.

Finally the room is still, save for two satisfied stomachs and two racing hearts.

"Wow!" Mac gently pants, almost out of breath as he leans back on the sweat stained chair, Stella's body still attached to his. "That was..."

"Amazing Mac," Stella breathes as she pushes some matted hair off his forehead.

"Simply amazing," he agrees with a warm smile. "You are amazing."

"Today was amazing."

"Still a few hours of today left," Mac states as he reaches for another strawberry and dips it into the liquid chocolate. He brings it to her lips and slowly places it between her teeth before gently bringing her lips to his and hungrily devouring them once more.

"Happy Anniversary Stella," Mac whispers.

"Happy Anniversary Mac," Stella replies as she pulls his lips back to his and finishes off the rest of the dessert that he so willingly offered to her; the night ahead holding promise of more amazing things to come.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: So were you warm? Lol...smiled at least twice right? If so then I'm a very happy camper! Have a happy SMexy weekend everyone!

**Preview: Year Five = Wood**


	5. Year Five Wood

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 5 - Year Five Wood**

**A/N: TGIF SMACKIES!!!**

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = WOOD~**

"Stella have you seen my..." Mac's voice trails off as he heads back into their bedroom with a small toiletry bag in his hand.

"Your new razor?" Stella pokes her head out of the closet with a smile. "Under the sink."

"But I...what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," she answers in haste. "Be out in a sec."

"Nothing?"

Mac's brows arch in wonder, forcing him to slowly make his way over to the closet to see what his wife is up to. He peers around the corner only to see her wearing a pair of black lacy panties and matching bra. Mac's eyes watch intently, resting on his wife's lush frame, tempting him instantly.

Stella slowly pushes herself up and turns to face him with a warm smile. "Like anything you see Detective Taylor?" She arches a brow.

"Isn't that obvious?" He playfully replies.

"I think you better tell me," she crosses her arms, her face offering a mock frown and his smile quickly fades.

"I um..." he sighs as he pushes his free hand through his hair and then looks at her with a slight smile. "You?"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I..."

"Come on handsome, show me yours now!" She playfully demands, her arms uncrossing to once again tempt him with small traces of black lace and satin.

Mac feels his own body starting to respond as he's quick to take off his t-shirt, his erection already starting to grow as he quickly gathers her up in his arms, holding her body against his bare chest, one hand lost in golden curls the other fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

When he can't get it off, both arms gently caress her back as he slowly lowers them to the floor, her mouth hungrily devouring his; his member straining against the dark fabric of his underwear.

"Mmm that feels good Mac," Stella moans as her fingers push his underwear down and he finally penetrates into her; her body arching into his, not caring about the clothes in their closet that is now starting to cling to damp sweaty skin as they continue to make love.

Stella's fingers gently grip his smooth back as his warm lips nibble her neck, kissing the tender skin and forcing pleasurable moans from her mouth as his tongue forces its way between her teeth, dancing with her tongue in the warm folds of her mouth.

"Oh Stella..." Mac groans as her legs wrap around his, her wet pelvic area tightening around his member, forcing his body to push harder into hers once again.

"Maccccc..." Stella whispers as she tightens her grip and forces him onto his back, landing on top.

"Like that..." he gasps as he looks up at his amazing wife, soft curls dancing around his face as small beads of sweat slowly roll to the floor and land on the plush carpet; their sexual rhythm picking up the pace.

Stella's fingers grasp sweaty dark strands, forcing Mac's lips back to hers once more, allowing her to assault his mouth with hungry kisses; devouring his face, her brain playing with his warm, husky scent. Their bodies moving in tandem, hearts racing; adding extra heat to the small confined space they are making the most of.

"Ah Mac!" Stella gasps as they near climax, their bodies nearly spent of energy but not sexual satisfaction. Stella calls her husbands name one more time as he thrusts into her one last time and their bodies cease in their movements.

Mac looks up at her and gently pushes aside unruly curls before he guides her lips to his once more and tastes them. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answers, kissing the top of his damp nose and making his lips curl upward once again. "Now what were you looking for earlier?"

"You," he mumbles as his fingers fumble with the damp clasp to her lacy bra that is still keeping her alert breasts in place behind their lace and satin shield. "Can't undo this," he frowns and she laughs.

Stella gently touches his flushed cheek and smiles down at him.

"Excited?"

"About this weekend?" Stella queries.

"Yes."

"You mean our _wooden_ anniversary gift?"

"Stella, it was either a weekend in a cozy wooden cottage or wooden picture frames," Mac gently smirks but then frowns. "The first was the spa trip and..."

"Mac it's amazing," Stella praises. "There is snow and we'll be tucked away inside our own cozy wooden cabin for the weekend. Fireplace, bear skin rug..."

"Bare you," he whispers as he kisses her lips once more.

"Naked is more PC," Stella teases as she kisses the top of his nose.

"Do we bring our own food?"

"Got that covered Mac, why do you think I left work early yesterday?"

"Hmmm kinda wondered."

"But it's only one breakfast and one supper right?"

"Two lunches," Mac reminds her. "What about breakfast in bed?"

"Mac we aren't taking our kitchen," Stella laughs and he pouts. "Okay breakfast in bed. What would you like to eat?"

"You."

"Ah, good answer."

They small talk a bit longer before it's time to finally part and finish their tasks before their sexual detour.

Mac pulls his underwear back on, heads into the bathroom to finish his personal packing while Stella finishes stocking her small overnight bag with a few items, including a small surprise for Mac. _Five years_, her mind ponders. Wow. Sometimes hard to believe she's been with Mac for over fifteen years in total and nothing had cooled between them; their friendship stronger and their romantic bond unbreakable. She hears him softly humming to himself and smiles herself, her heart warming as he offers some lyrics to a favorite classic rock song; the song that was their wedding song. '_Can't help falling in love...'_ her mind still replays images of Mac leading her to the dance floor, holding her close and whispering, '_my wife'_ in her ear.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as she finishes her items and then starts to get dressed for bed. For the first few years they had slept naked but now she chooses panties and a large sleep shirt, still loving the feeling of her husband's half naked body holding her close, Mac opting for sweat pants and nothing else to sleep in.

She finishes her packing and the heads into the kitchen to put a few more things away.

Mac meanwhile finishes his packing, his mind already in anticipation of their anniversary weekend ahead. They had both talked about what kinds of wooden gifts they could actually use and aside from both settling on useless wooden picture frames, which neither wanted, they decided to go the rustic route. A weekend upstate in a log cabin with an actual wood stove for heat.

He hears her gently mumbling to herself and smiles. _Five years_, his brain states. "Seems like only yesterday," Mac mumbles to himself as he looks down the small brochure to the resort they were heading to.

"What was yesterday?"

"Our wedding," Mac replies as he watches her hovering in the doorway. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Your gown was truly amazing."

"The mermaid style," Stella reminds him. "Lindsay and Jessica both wore dark green and Sheldon was a very fitting MC."

"Sid's speech was very heart warming and I was sure my mother wasn't going to last the entire night."

"She was happy for us Mac, those were happy tears."

"We had an amazing wedding Stella. That restaurant at the hotel was perfect."

"You were perfect," she praises warmly.

"Just hard to believe sometimes that we have been married for five years already."

"But we will have known each other for fifteen."

"What is the gift for that?"

"Crystal."

"Can we go back to fruit and flowers?" Mac asks with a warm smile as he pushes the covers back for her to join him in bed for the night.

"I think you liked leather best," Stella winks and Mac is quick to nod in agreement.

"Can we do that one again?"

"Oh come on Mac, I think we did pretty go so far; our gifts have been amazing. But yeah five years...wow," she states as she climbs in bed beside her husband, pushing herself into his waiting embrace and smiling as his arms close around her, holding her close.

Mac kisses the top of her head and offers a small sigh. "But it's been an amazing five years Stella."

"When I first met you Mac, I never imagined this. How close we'd grow."

"And now?"

"Now I can't see my future without you in it every second," she states in truth and his arms tighten.

"You are my future," Mac confesses and Stella lifts her head to reward him with a soft kiss to his cheek. "Still hard to believe sometimes."

"That we haven't killed each other?" Stella teases and Mac's lips lightly chuckle.

"Don't think it would ever come to that."

"Why?"

"Both of us are too stubborn," Mac states and Stella is quick to nod her head in agreement.

"And too much in love," she whispers as she bends his mouth to hers and kisses it once more.

"Very much in love," he whispers back.

Mac finally turns off the light, holding Stella close as both are whisked into a world of happy dreams; the thought of their cozy anniversary destination dancing around in their excited brains.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm afraid."

"What? Why?" Mac wonders as they head out of town; their anniversary destination awaiting them; his hand firmly grasping hers.

"I'm afraid I'll have such a good time and never want to leave," she confesses and Mac smiles; his eyes lighting up in delight.

"Well if we like it enough we can always go back; you know it's not that far."

"Good point."

They finally reach the small resort of log cabins and Mac brings the Avalanche to a halt in front of their private cabin.

"Wow!" Stella whispers warmly as her eyes take in the magical sight before her. The cozy log cabin, gently blanketed with snow, nestled amongst pine trees and other log cabins. "Oh Mac...I....I love it."

"I'm glad. All my planning was worth it."

"Mac, how did you find this place?"

"Google?"

"You tried that before."

"Sid?"

"Ah more like it."

"Be right back," Mac mentions as he gets out of the Avalanche and heads for the check in office, Stella slowly climbing out of the truck, taking in a deep breath of fresh crisp air. She turns and stares at the cabin, her heart racing with happy delight. They had decided on this as their anniversary gift to each other; something romantic and away from the city for the better part of two days; no work, no stress.

Mac thanks the host, takes the keys to their cabin and hurries back to his waiting wife. He stops just as he nears the truck and watches. She turns to him with an enthusiastic smile; small flakes being captured in her golden curls, olive cheeks flushed with tinges of pink and rose.

"You better duck."

"What?" Mac queries.

"Duck!" Stella laughs as she hurls a ready made snowball at him, catching him in the mid-section before it crumbles to the ground. "Told you so!"

"Hey!"

"Ha!"

"It that all you got?" Mac teases as he quickly gathers some snow in his palms, Stella letting out a small laugh as she runs toward the truck, Mac's snowball catching her in the leg.

"You are so dead Mr. Taylor!" Stella laughs as she ducks another, scoops up some snow and hurls it at Mac, catching him just on top of the head.

"You will pay for that Mrs. Taylor!" Mac shouts back as he hurls another snowball in her direction. Stella manages to duck but quickly pops backup and catches Mac in the back.

"Nice shot!" Mac praises as he hurls another in her direction. Stella lets out a small yelp as the snow slides down her back as she heads around to the other side of the truck. Mac, however, sees her actions and hurries to head her off. Stella lets out a small scream as Mac's snowball catches her in the mid-section and hers in his leg.

"Got you!" Mac laughs as he finally catches up and his arms wrap around hers, pinning arms at her sides. Stella, however, not going down without a fight, kicks Mac's leg out from under him, taking them both to the ground, her on top; both breathing hard, hearts racing.

"I got you," she teases as she looks down at her trapped husband.

"You always did," he whispers as he looks up at her with playful smile.

Mac's gloved hand gently brushes some snow out of her curls before he brings her lips to his and plants a warm kiss on them. "Your cheeks are flushed."

"I guess you do that to me."

"Even now?"

"Mac on our twenty-fifth you'll still be doing it for me," she mentions warmly as she lowers her lips once more to his, the snow still gently teasing them with unique shapes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers in return.

"You have dandruff," Stella smirks as she brushes some flakes from his hair. Stella finally rolls off Mac and both pick themselves off and finally head into their warm cabin. "Oh Mac...I love this place," she gushes as she looks around at the rustic country setting, the fire place already on and beckoning them to make themselves at home.

Mac takes off his jacket, puts it beside Stella's and slowly walks toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and nesting his head on her shoulder. He kisses the side of her cheek as they both stare at the flame for a few minutes longer. Then it's time to break apart and get settled a bit more, unpacking a few things and then exploring their new surroundings; including a King size bed waiting for them to make good use of.

"So what did you want to do first?" Mac wonders as he heads into the kitchen just as Stella finishes putting a few things away.

"Hmmm..." Stella ponders as she turns around, wraps her arms around his neck and stares into his warm blue eyes. "Well since I want to spend the day lingering in bed with you, my amazing husband, how about we go for a walk, get a bit cold and then come back and warm each other up in front of that fireplace? Make good use of that fuzzy rug in front of it?"

"Really like the sound of that," Mac replies as he briefly tastes her lips and then pulls back.

"Mac?"

"If I lengthen that kiss, we won't be making that walk," Mac confesses and Stella just smiles and nods in agreement. Both then bundle up, head back outside, hand in hand; laughing and talking, enjoying the peaceful surroundings; talking about the team, the new equipment additions and the upcoming promotions and then head back about an hour later, happy but cold.

"Okay so now I need some warming up," Stella huffs as she leans against the wooden door, looking at Mac with a rosy glow.

"I think I can help with that," Mac readily complies as he quickly removes his outer sweater and then looks at his wife with a mischievous smile. Without waiting for her to say another word, he picks her up in his arms and heads into the bedroom, gently tossing her onto the bed and then pouncing on her.

Stella tries to twist herself on top but Mac holds her down; gently but firmly, his warm body keeping hers trapped on the large feather covered surface.

"Ma..." Stella starts only to be silenced with his warm mouth, his lips hungrily devouring hers, muffling her moans. Stella's back arches into Mac's waiting body as his lips move lower, his hands already pushing his sweater up, his finger tips resting on her erect nipples.

Stella's fingers already pushing down the zipper to his jeans, rest around his swollen groin; forcing pleasurable moans from his lips as she continues to stroke him to a quick erection.

"Stellaaaa..." Mac groans as her body continues to deny him entry. "Damn it," he gently curses as she giggles. Stella's hands toss Mac's undershirt away, his body now nearly as naked as hers pushing down as he finally makes penetration into her; wet and waiting for her husband to complete their union; sweat already starting to gently caress their naked bodies.

Mac's body presses her further down into the plush covering with each thrust; Stella's fingers gripping his smooth back, her lips devouring his neck, his lips offering warm moans of delight.

"Mac..." Stella moans as his hands grip her lush thighs, before moving up the rest of her naked body, small beads of sweat making his fingers slip around her breasts. Her body arches into his as he gently grips her side, his heart racing. Stella's hands grip his back moving lower, offering his ass a firm squeeze, forcing his body to harden as he pushes into her firmly. Stella's lips gasp once more but Mac is quick to ensure his strength doesn't harm her at all and he pulls back a little.

"Oh feels goooood Mac."

Stella's fingers grasp the sweaty strands of hair on the back of Mac's neck as they near climax, his lips captive against hers as she pushes her tongue into his mouth, muffling his moans to soft whispers. Mac offers another loving grunt as her fingers grasp his naked sides.

"Maccccc..." Stella calls out as Mac thrusts into her one last time and the room is finally still. "I'm warm now."

"Me too," Mac mumbles as he kisses her damp forehead. "Your face is still flushed."

"Snow and sex," Stella teases. "Told you it would be a good combo."

"Ah, like the sound of that," Mac smiles as he slowly pulls himself out of her, his naked body spooning up beside her. His fingers making small trails in her sweaty side; her body immediately tensing in ticklish spots.

"Your face is still rosy Mac," Stella mentions as she rests her hand on his face and he looks down with a loving gaze.

"Stella and sex. Always a good combo," he retorts and she just shakes her head. They linger in their after sex glow for a while longer, the room warm enough for them to lay naked without fear of a chill, despite the frigid conditions outside.

"Hungry?" Stella asks Mac as she wraps a robe around his naked frame.

"Yes for you," he whispers in return as he plants a warm kiss below her ear.

"For real food?"

"Oh _real _food," Mac frowns and she smiles as she playfully slaps his ass, taking him by the hand and leading him back into the open area. "I'll put some more wood on the fire."

"As yes for our _wooden_ anniversary," Stella winks and Mac smiles. "I'll make some hot chocolate and start dinner."

"Stella..." Mac tries to protest.

"Mac, I told you I wanted to cook for tonight. We'll order in tomorrow."

"They probably have delivery out here."

"Do you want to answer the door in the nude?"

"Not funny."

"Just put some more wood on that fire," she directs. Mac watches her with a warm smile before he goes about his task of building the fire back up the warmth it was when they first came back from their walk outside. After the fire starts to once again build, Mac heads into the kitchen to help Stella with their simple but fulfilling meal.

They lightly talk about their wooden paradise as they slowly take their meal to the table; both wearing only their robes with nothing underneath.

"This place really is magical Mac," Stella whispers sometime later as they sit side by side, the large picture window open; a full moon bathing the snowy landscape before them with an icy glow. She leans her head on Mac's shoulder, closing her eyes and allowing the fresh air and the excitement of the day to lull her into a soft slumber. Mac kisses the top of her head as he eases himself back onto the plush couch, taking his wife's soft body with him. After he's comfortable, he too closes his eyes and allows himself to be taken into the same blissful realm as his wife.

Stella awakens a few hours later and looks up at her husband who is still fast asleep. His face still held the same rosy glow it had earlier and somehow just added to his boyish charm that never seemed to fade no matter how many years passed between them.

She gently removes herself from Mac's embrace and slowly heads to the window; offering the moon one last smile before she closes them away from it's view and heads to the fireplace to put more wood on the fire. A few minutes later, her back still to Mac, she can feel his eyes on her.

"Awake now?"

"I could have done that," Mac whispers as she turns around to face him.

Stella slowly stands upright and undoes the belt holding her robe in place, Mac's body starting to harden in sexual anticipation. She slowly pulls open the robe, removes it and then drops it to the floor beside the rug; the glow behind her bathing her in golden warmth.

"I think you get more beautiful every year," Mac praises warmly as he gazes upon her perfect naked body.

"Come to me Mac," Stella gently beckons as she eases her naked back down onto the soft plush rug in front of the fireplace; the warm glow of the blaze backlighting her frame to a perfect silhouette.

"Wow," Mac breaths as he quickly disrobes and then kneels down beside her. His fingers start with her lips, gently touching them and forcing her body to slightly arch as small shivers of delight are seen as his fingers move lower. They rest on her erect nipples, offering one a small squeeze and forcing a small groan of delight from her flushed lips. His fingers move lower, odd shadows from the glow of the fireplace adding to the romantic setting there are enjoying to the fullest. His fingers reach her belly, teasing her belly button and then moving lower, her most prized possession soft and already wet as his fingers gently caress her womanly spot and then move lower.

"Oh god that feels good Mac," Stella's body arches as Mac's fingers linger between her thighs.

"You feel good," Mac whispers as his erection tells her that his body enjoyed his actions on her frame just as much as she did.

"And you are ready," she eyes his swollen member with a hungry glance.

"More than ready," he mumbles as he moves himself into position over her, pushing into her and delighting in the small gasp as he makes his penetration.

"Mac..." she moans as he starts to push into her, slow and steady at first, his lips locked with hers, sweat starting to build thanks to their growing rhythm and the roaring fire only a few feet away. His back flexes as his body pushes into hers once more, fingers fondling her ample breast, her body responding by arching into his grasp.

"Man that feels...amazing," Mac groans as Stella's fingers grip sweaty flesh, forcing his body to cling to hers once again, her lips locking with his, silencing whispered moans that his mouth was offering as they neared climax; their rhythm increasing.

Mac's fingers grip her curls once more, forcing her head to his, bringing her body up a few inches off the plush rug, small beads of sweat sliding down her spine, his other hand slipping and forcing her body back to the floor.

"Can't..." Mac pants as he thrusts into her once more.

"Mac!" Stella calls out one last time as they reach climax and a few seconds later all that was heard was the soft crackling of the fire a few feet away.

Mac's fingers push away wet curls as he gazes down at her with loving smile. "You are warm," Mac whispers as he kisses the top of her forehead.

"The term is hot Mac," Stella teases.

"That you are," he retorts as he slowly pulls himself out and spoons up beside her; allowing the soft glow of the fireplace to bath her both in a golden blanket, her naked silhouette displayed on the wall behind them.

"Your turn to lay down," Stella instructs and Mac is quick to comply. She gently props herself on her knees, Mac's eyes smiling as her naked body hovers over him. "Just relax."

"Kinda hard to relax with you bending over me looking like that."

"Close your eyes Mac," Stella tells him and he slowly his eyes away from the world. Stella's fingers gently massage his damp hair, pushing away some strands off his forehead before resting on his rough cheek and moving lower. Her body leans in close, her breasts teasing him as her lips plant a warm kiss on the scar above his heart. Mac's lips curl as her fingers gently tease his sweaty sides.

"Stella..." Mac whispers as her erect nipples press into his chest, continuing their tormented teasing.

"Just rest," Stella whispers as she kisses Mac on his closed eyes.

Her fingers continue down his stomach, teasing his belly button and resting on a soft patch of hair that leads her fingers to his swollen groin.

"Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers linger around his inner thigh. "I'm not..." he starts only to have Stella silence him with a warm kiss.

"Relax Mac, we have lots of day ahead of us tomorrow."

"But your hand..."

"Is just enjoying all my amazing husband has to offer," she whispers, giving him another squeeze and forcing his stomach to immediately suck in. But realizing how much torment she was actually forcing his body to experience, she quickly removes her hand and starts to once again gently massage her husband's head.

"Feels good," Mac murmurs as his body starts to fall once again into sleep. A few minutes later, his lips slightly purse and soft steady breaths are heard, his heart slowing to a normal rate. Stella looks at the clock and lightly frowns; being well into the morning. She quickly grabs a heavy blanket and drapes it over both of them, snuggling closer into her husband's warm body on the rug on the floor.

About two hours later, Mac's the first to slowly wake up, a slight chill from the room as the fireplace was subsisting on only a few remaining embers. Stella's face was lit up with an orange red glow, adding a beautiful hue to the loving eyes of her adoring husband.

Stella gently moans as Mac carefully gathers her into his arms and slowly heads toward the waiting King size bed. He nestles them both under the warm blankets and a few minutes later are both once again fast sleep. Morning finally rolls around and Stella slowly opens her eyes and gently looks around, realizing that Mac had moved them in the middle of the night and he was still asleep.

His body gently stretches but he doesn't awake, allowing her to lie her head back on the pillow and let her mind drift. _Five years_, her mind states. Mac had mentioned their wedding and her mind flashes back to them standing before the Minister, repeating their vows and then finally standing before a happy crowd as they were announced Mr. & Mrs. Taylor. They headed off for pictures and then to the restaurant where an intimate group of friends and family was waiting to celebrate their joyous union.

"Thinking of me?"

"Thinking about our wedding," Stella replies, her head slowly twisting around to look at her husband with a warm smile. "It was one of the most amazing days of my life."

"Well you looked amazing," Mac tells her as he lifts her wedding finger to his lips and places a soft kiss around the band of gold. "And that day you belonged to me and me alone."

"Oh I always belonged to you Mac Taylor," Stella assures him as she leans in and brushes his lips with hers. "Always."

"And I always belonged to you," Mac whispers as his fingers cup her caress her face and lead her lips back to his once more. "Always."

"So want to exchange gifts?"

"Stella, you said we weren't buying gifts. This was..."

"Nice try Mac, I know you bought me something," Stella counters and Mac feigns hurt. "Nice try with the sad face."

"Okay already," Mac gently chuckles. He glances over at the time and then back at Stella.

"Yeah I know we slept in."

"We'll have to have more snowball fights."

"Thought it was the hot and heavy in front of the fireplace that did it."

"Love it when you talk dirty," Mac teases as he kisses her lips once more. Mac reaches for his underwear only to have Stella touch his fingers and his actions stop.

"Sorry Mac, we spend today in bed in the nude."

"Love that even more," his grin widens. Both of them retrieve their gifts and then meet back in bed, still both naked.

"You first," Mac states as he pushes the small box into her hands.

"What..."

"Just open it," Mac chuckles.

Stella's fingers pull open the wrapping and then stop when the item is revealed and she looks at it before looking up at him and giggling. "Are you serious?"

"It's a novelty gift."

"Gag gift Mac. These are wooden strip poker cards," Stella shakes her head. "Where did you find these?"

"eBay."

"eBay?" She arches her brows. "What else are you hiding from me."

"Ste-lla," Mac groans. "Okay my turn."

"Okay but yours is ours. Now turn onto your stomach."

"What? Why?"

"Mac!"

"Stella if you come up with wooden handcuffs I'll know you are a worker of magic."

"Well I had thought about investing in a set of wooden stocks to put you in when you are bad but they didn't have a travel size. Now roll over."

"Fine," Mac agrees as he rolls his naked frame onto his stomach, twisting his head around to see what she's up to.

"Eye's forward Mac."

"Stella?"

"You know your ass is very tempting."

"Pardon? What on earth are yo..."

"Okay that's it. Time for a spank."

"What?" Mac arches his brows as his bare ass sustains a soft 'whack.' "What the hell?" Mac asks in shock as he turns to face his wife's smiling face. "What is that?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Hardly. What is it?"

"A wooden paddle Mac. Remember I said I was going to get one?"

"You were serious?"

"Want another?"

"No. Thought you were..."

Stella offers one more soft 'whack' to his ass and Mac's lips laugh in spite of the slight sting.

"Ow...damn it..." he laughs.

"Oh I think that turns you on Mac."

"You having a naughty side? Hell yes it turns me on," Mac grins as he his fingers strain to reach the paddle. "What more could a man ask for?"

"Does this turn you on? Me giving you a spank?"

"Do you seriously expect me to answer that? Damn it! Give me that."

"Nice try Mac, don't make me use the cuffs."

"Would probably like that," he whispers as his fingers gently grasp her neck and guide her lips to his.

"Probably _wood_," Stella laughs and Mac rolls his eyes. Stella pushes him back into the soft covers and dangles the wooden paddle in front of his flushed face. His fingers try to reach it but she shakes her head no and puts it aside. "My toy; we'll play with yours later."

"Give that..." Mac tries only to have her grab his inner thigh and he sinks back; face flushed and heart racing with playful anticipation. "Later?"

"Later," Stella mumbles as she leans down and starts to trace Mac's pert nipple with her tongue, forcing his stomach to suck in and his erection to start to grow.

"Oh m..." Mac starts as she gently sucks, her fingers resting near his groin, his body already hard and waiting for his wife to complete their union.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella whispers as she positions herself over him, allowing him to penetrate her soft wet spot, her lips offer an automatic gasp as his member starts to pump into her. "Maccc..." she gasps as his fingers grip her back and pull her back to his bare chest.

"Love my naughty wife," Mac whispers in her ear before his warm lips plant loving kisses below and around her sensitive lobe, forcing her body to constrict and his lips to moan in delight. Her pelvic area grips his member, forcing him to groan in ecstasy and his thrusting to quicken.

"Love my naughty husband..."

"Stella?"

"Strip poker?" She gently gasps as their rhythm increases. Mac smiles up at her before his fingers tangle themselves in golden curls as he guides his lips back to hers and starts to hungrily devour them, silencing her soft moans of delight as his body continues offer all he can to her hungry sexual demands.

"Love when...you do that..." Stella gasps once more as Mac's legs grip hers, their body temperature starting to rise.

"Stella...that oh go..." Mac groans as her tongue teases his, pushing its way into his mouth and muffling his next moans before he's allowed to be heard one more time.

This time it's Mac's turn to call out his wife's name as they reach climax and soon the room is still. Mac pushes some curls off his wife's face, kissing her nose and making her lips curl upward in delight. "You are amazing you know that?"

"My body or my brains?" She teases.

"Well you are the complete package," he whispers warmly. "So I'd say both."

"Well you were pretty amazing also. And you made me hungry."

"We are having breakfast in bed right?"

"Lunch. Mac it's well past breakfast."

"Brunch?" He arches his brows and she laughs.

"Brunch it is. And then we'll play strip poker," Stella states as she smiles down at her husband. "And you are going to lose handsome."

"'You are already naked, I think I just won. _Beautiful_."

"Nice try and to up the stakes, the loser gets a spank, with _my _wooden paddle," Stella teases and Mac looks at her in surprise. "You game?"

"That's _our _wooden paddle and trust me you'll lose," Mac grins.

"Game on. Happy Anniversary Mac."

"Happy Anniversary Stella."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: WEll I hope you _WOOD_ like this chapter (groans) lol...sorry lame joke! But seriously how did you like their wooden anniversary? Plese let me know before you go. And have a SMexy weekend!

So next friday it's x-mas and I don't think anyone will even be on the site on that day (am I write?) So that's it for this year! Hope you liked this chapter and more SMex for our fave couple coming in the New Year! **TGIF****!**

**Coming in 2010 Preview: Year Six = Candy**

**PS: **Promise of Tomorrow is up tomorrow


	6. Year Six Candy

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 6 - Year Six Candy**

**A/N: **Okay so I know I said I was going to wait for the new year but wanted to get this up during the 'candy' season! (grin). Hope you all like it.

_~Dedicated to Fallen Warrior Angel! Hope you like it gurl~_

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = CANDY~**

_'Mac left about half hour ago. Not sure where, sorry Stella.'_

"Mac please pick up the phone!" Stella's voice offers with a frustrated tone as she leaves her missing husband another voice message.

_'Think he was going to the mall to pick up his suit.'_

"Chamberlain Mall please," Stella instructs the cabbie as she leans back in the seats and offers a frustrated sigh, closing her eyes for a few minutes. Her mind drifts back to the argument that had brought their usually happy week to its bitter end.

_'Mac you knew I was saving those.'_

_'Stella, I didn't think they...'_

_'You're right Mac you didn't think!'_

_'Okay you're upset and...'_

_'I have every right to be.'_

_'I think you're overreacting as usual.'_

_'As usual? What the hell does that mean? These were from our wedding!'_

"And it just escalated from there," she huffs angrily as her eyes open and she just shakes her head. Mac had quietly taken his leave, heading to the men's store were a new suit was waiting for him to try on and then purchase; the start to their anniversary weekend a few hours away. But already having set the week in a bad tone, she wants more than anything for them to be heading home as the happy lovers she knows they are and wonders if that will actually happen.

"I have to make this right," she sighs as the cab comes to a halt outside the front entrance to the store. It was nearly closing time, but as it was nearing the big thanksgiving sales the store was still busy. She quickly pays the cabbie and then heads for the front door.

"Which room is Mac Taylor in?"

"Um...Mr. Taylor is in room four. The only one back there. And he just went in. But you can't..."

"I'm his wife and yes I can," Stella replies as she heads for the back fitting room area. It was quiet and she could hear all too well her husband's angry grunts and curses. Giving herself a small wince when she hears her name from his lips she heads in his direction. She tries the door handle and finding it unlocked, pushes it open to reveal her husband in only his underwear and dress shirt.

"Stella?" Mac asks in shock as she closes and locks the door behind her, standing facing him with a flushed face. Even after six years of marriage and about sixteen years of friendship, seeing him in a near state of undress instantly puts naughty desires into her brain and it's hard to stay mad at him for very long.

"You left work without telling me?" She asks as her bag drops to the floor. "What the hell is going on?"

"We were both angry and I just wanted us to cool down before..."

"Before what? We become strangers and start sleeping in separate beds?" Her voice states firmly as her eyes anxiously drop between her husband's worried expression and already swollen groin.

"That's taking it a bit far? Stella..."

"Damn it Mac!" Stella snaps as they hear feet shuffling toward them.

"Uh Mr. Taylor?" The voice of the sales clerk is heard. "How is it fitting?"

"He hasn't started yet. When he's done, he'll let you know," Stella answers for Mac with a firm voice.

"Ok-ay."

"I said I was sorry. It was the wrong time to be cleaning that day...when we were soI'll make it up to you."

"Mac those were from our wedding!" Stella sighs as her body slumps. Her eyes drop down to his groin and then back up to his face. "I am yelling at you and you are getting a hard on?"

"I'll um...be finished..." his hand reaches for the door to usher her out.

"Mac?"

"What the hell do you want me to say? I'm sorry and..." he stops, gently grabs the collar of her jacket and pulls her close, crushing her lips, hungrily devouring them before pushing her back, nearly out of breath. "I should change."

"Damn you Mac."

"Did you just curse me?"

"You stand here all sorry and apologetic looking, kiss me like you have never kissed me before, your erection is telling me you want sex right now and all I wanted to do was come here and make you feel guilty."

"And you did, I'm sorry. My um...body has a mind of its own when it comes to you."

"Like I said..." Stella shakes her head as she pushes her coat off her arms, grabs a handful of Mac's t-shirt and pulls him back into her waiting embrace, kissing him hard, silencing any oncoming moans or protests. Stella's hands move to his underwear, pushing the dark fabric down; her soft spot already wet and waiting for him to make contact. Expecting at least some kind of protest, she's more than pleased and turned on when in silence, he unzips her dress pants, pushes them down and prepares to enter her.

"Ma-ac..." Stella gasps as he pushes hard into her, forcing her body up against the back wall of the enclosed space, her hands firmly gripping his back under his t-shirt as she holds his strong frame captive against hers. Her lips continue to lovingly assault his as his fingers get lost in golden curls, his body pushing faster into hers in anticipation of sexual climax.

"Stella..." Mac whispers as his fingers force themselves up her back, teasing the clasp of her bra and loving the feeling of damp perfect skin beneath his fingertips. His lips gently kiss her mouth before moving to her face and then neck; forcing her mouth to elicit soft moans of delight as his hands grip her a bit firmer, climax near.

"Ma..." Stella starts only to be quickly silenced by her husbands hungry mouth; his tongue gently pushing its way between her teeth as his body pumps once more into hers before climax is finally reached.

"Stella." Mac pants as he rests his damp forehead against hers. "Wow I um..."

"Told you remember...year two...next time was my turn?" She gently pants as she arches a brow as Mac slowly pulls himself out of her, hoping to clean off before the sales person comes back to check on his progress; or worse they'd be arrested for public indecency.

"Stella, I'm sorry for..." Mac starts only to hear footsteps heading their way. He quickly looks at Stella who just frowns.

"Mr. Taylor? How is the suit fitting?"

But before Mac can say a word, Stella playfully her finger against his lips and winks. "Everything in here fits Mr. Taylor perfectly. He'll take it. We'll be right out."

"Uh very good Mrs. Taylor," the clerk stammers before they hear him hurry away. "See you at customer service."

Stella looks at Mac and just shakes her head. "I should leave my hand here all night!"

Mac's lips emit a heavy sigh as he gently removes her hand and then kisses her wedding band of gold. "Tell me please..."

"I'll let you get dressed."

"Stella..."

"Mac, I'll see you at home."

"You're not waiting for me?"

"I'll see you at home," Stella whispers before she kisses him once more and then quickly opens the door and takes her leave.

"Damn it!" Mac gently curses as he hurries to get ready, forcing his mind to think about work so that his swollen member will subside enough for him to walk out with some dignity in tact. He quickly gathers up his things, takes the suit, which he didn't try on and heads for the cashier; hoping to catch Stella still waiting for a cab. He pays for the items and heads for the door, not caring about offering a departing pleasantry to the gracious sales clerk. He reaches outside just in time to see a cab pull away.

"Stella!" Mac calls in anger. "Ah damn it!" He curses himself in anger.

"Mac?" A soft voice stops him immediately in his tracks and he turns to see Stella waiting for him, leaning against the wall with a tense smile on her worried face.

"I'm glad you waited."

"Couldn't leave without you," she answers in truth as she walks up to him, and willingly clasps his waiting hand. She pulls him into her embrace and holds him tightly against her chest, not caring about crushing the crisp suit sandwiched between them. "Mac, I'm sorry too," she whispers as her cheek presses against his, his arms holding her against his rapidly beating heart.

"Stella, I'm sorry," Mac starts with a tormented tone in his voice.

Stella's hand gently caresses his cheek as she brings his blue eyes to lock with hers. "I was also partly to blame but I didn't allow myself to accept any responsibility and..."

"I should have asked you before I..."

"You did and I just brushed it off," Stella huffs. "So damn me," she gently smiles.

Mac's fingers rest below her chin as he guides her lips to his and plants a warm kiss on them. "Let's go home."

Stella nods in agreement; allowing Mac to finally leave her grasp and hail a cab. On the ride home their hands were once again locked as they talked about the tense week behind and what their anniversary weekend ahead would entail.

_'Stella these would be the perfect things to hand out to your guests. I know a small bride and groom figurine set is kinda traditional but I think these instead would lend well to your intimate setting.'_

_'Thank you Millie, I actually like them. I'll keep two for just us as well.'_

_'Put them someplace safe. You know how Mac is when he's in cleaning mode.'_

Stella's mind breaks away from the time she first laid eyes on the items that her husband threw away. They weren't personalized as they had more than enough trinkets that were personalized with their wedding details on them. And the ones Mac threw away weren't the most special; it was just the timing of when he threw them away that made her so emotional and upset.

"Stella?" Mac gently calls as he leaves their quiet kitchen and goes in search of his wife. He heads into their bedroom to see her silently flipping through their wedding pictures. He eases himself down beside her on the bed, wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, no words being offered. His fingers finally reach out, gently caress her face and pull her close, planting a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, more than anything. I hope you believe that. I never wanted to hurt you."

Stella twists herself around, places both hands on his face and leads his lips back to hers once more. "You are my life Mac, and I know it wasn't on purpose. Let's make a deal right now that I don't make any more decisions after I have had a tough week or case?"

Mac smiles at her words but shakes his head. "Well if we are making deals then I agree not to go into Mac clean up mode without prior warning."

Stella holds up her pinky and Mac chuckles as he does the same and allows her to wrap her finger around his. "Deal! Tired?"

"Well I thought I was going to be arrested today for having sex in a change room," he offers with a slight smirk. "But it's what we both needed. So thank you."

"Anything for my amazing husband. All set for our anniversary tomorrow?"

"Candy right?"

"And more than a box of chocolates right?"

"You wanted _two_ boxes?" Mac teases. Stella's hand instantly rests on his thigh and moves higher, her fingers dancing around his groin and Mac is quick to move her hand away.

"Bed time Mac."

Mac offers her a firm nod as he quickly pulls back the covers and eases himself underneath, gesturing to his wife to join him, which she willingly does, moving herself into his waiting embrace and delighting in the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac whispers as he kisses her on the top of her head and both settle in for the night. Just before hitting total slumber, Mac's mind drifts back to a few months before their wedding when Stella had practically stayed up twenty-four hours straight, wanting everything to be perfect for their wedding. He knew that when he accidentally threw out the Greek Godess Figure and Marine; it was her hard work and all the effort she put into picking out something he would like that hurt her the most; not the items themselves. He promised right there that he would make it up to her; no matter what.

The following morning Mac is the first to awaken, his eyes resting on his wife's beautiful face as she lies a few feet away, lightly snoring. Her perfect lips are slight pursed and her face still has a rosy glow from the night before. Mac twists himself onto his stomach as he moves in a bit closer. He gently pushes back the top blanket; her body automatically stretching in response to the change in temperature.

Mac's eyes smile as he watches her nipples harden as the cool morning air collides with warm under blanket air. His warm fingers gently ease up her satin sleep shirt, her perfect olive toned skin displaying an instant covering with shiver bumps for his delight.

"Mmmm Mac..." Stella's sleepy voice murmurs as her body responds to her husbands loving touches, his warm fingers continuing to push the satin up toward her neck, her ample breasts now completely exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"Mmm morning Stella," Mac whispers as his warm mouth starts to cover the perfect skin around her breasts, before his lips rest on the pert nipple and he gently sucks.

"Ahhh Mac..." Stella groans as her body arches in delight. "I'm going to cum right now," she huffs as his flirty actions force her fully awake.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Mac's tongue starts to tease her nipple once more before his mouth moves to the skin below her breast on his hungry sexual quest. He starts to hungrily nibble her warm skin as his lips rest near her belly button and then he pulls away when he feels her fingers pushing him back.

"Stella?" Mac looks up in wonder. "You dont want to have sex right now?"

"I do, but I want a little something extra."

"From me or in general?" He wonders and she giggles.

"Both."

"Both?" Mac arches his brows. "I'm lost."

"And I love when you're lost."

"Stella?"

"Gift time Mac."

"Right now?" He manages weakly. "Are you serious?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

"After?"

"It'll help."

"Help?" Mac wonders. "I need help?"

"No," she rolls her eyes. "Add to it? Please Mac?"

"Oh okay but I want you to have mine tonight. After supper."

"You just bought candy didn't you?"

"Whose idea was it to put a non traditional spin on traditional gifts?" Mac wonders.

"Yours," she states pointedly.

"Damn it! Okay so I..." his brow gently creases as she smiles and kisses the top of his nose.

"Okay so we'll have mine right now and yours tonight. Is yours dessert candy?"

"Dessert for sure," Mac replies with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"One box or two?" Stella wonders, thinking Mac really is meaning a regular box of candy.

"Two," Mac tells her. "And yours?"

"Hold that thought handsome," Stella whispers as she kisses his lips and glances down at his bulging groin. "Hold everything. Oh and turn up the heat."

"What?"

"For me?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs as he's quick to comply. Stella returns to the bed, pushing back the covers and then producing a wrapped basket.

"Candy?"

"Of sorts."

"But..." Mac starts with a confused expression to which Stella just smiles and then kisses him once more.

"Stop with the lost look Mac or I'll just attack you right now."

"That was my plan earlier."

"Ah well this might help."

"I don't need help when it comes to you," he smirks as his eyes rest on the basket that is now between them. "But I am very curious about what's in there. And it's edible?"

"Most of it," Stella comments as she purposely stalls with the ribbon.

"Stella you are killing me here," Mac groans as his body continues to twitch with sexual anticipation. Mac watches as Stella's delicate fingers pull at the ribbon and then the wrapping to reveal a bucket with a variety of adult novelty items. Mac picks up one item and looks at it in wonder.

"What is this?"

"Adult massage kit Mac."

"Kama Sutra chocolate warming body lotion. As in massage location?"

"Hungry for me or breakfast?"

"Trick question right?" Mac smirks, looking back into the basket. "Chocolate body paint with a soft bristle brush. Hey at least there are some real chocolates here."

"And this," Stella holds up another item.

"Chocolate hazelnut body frosting? Where on earth did you get all this?"

"eBay."

"Funny," Mac remarks dryly.

"Our special online shop Mac. You like this?"

"Again with the trick question. So am I allowed to continue where I left off?"

"Of course."

Mac takes the massage lotion and looks at her with a loving smile. "You need to be totally naked for this to work."

"Gladly," Stella replies as she quickly removes her satin camisole and then removes her panties, Mac's eyes intently darting between her naked frame and the bottle in his hands. But just as she's about to turn over Mac, gently stops her actions and she looks at him in wonder. "I thought I was getting an amazing massage from my husband?"

"Front first," he smiles.

"But..."

"Stella, you seriously can't expect me to put this onto your warm body and not want something more than a massage? Now turn over and I'll massage the back when I need to cool down before..."

"Before it's my turn?" Stella's hand rests on his rough cheek.

"Yes," he replies warmly. "Please?"

"Oh you had me at good morning," Stella teases as she eases herself back down, looking up into the warm loving eyes of her adoring husband.

"Close your eyes okay," Mac lightly instructs as he opens the bottle. A few minutes later as Mac's hand start to gently massage her shoulders, the whole bedroom space is filled with the warm smell of dark chocolate. His fingers start to tenderly kneed her skin moving lower, his finger tips now working on her breasts, his movements forcing soft moans of delight from her lips.

"Ohhhh Macccc..." she mumbles as his lips move to one of the oily nipples and taste the chocolate oil he just massaged on.

"Mmmm chocolate covered Stella," he whispers as his tongue makes swirly patters around the swollen nipple, her stomach automatically sucking in with delight.

His hands continue their loving assault as they move to her belly, his erection already swollen and begging for entry as he moves lower. His lips plant soft warm kisses on her perfect belly and then move lower, her body already wet in sexual anticipation.

"Okay more massage later," Mac states as his hands firmly grab her lush hips, her legs spreading for him and her lips gasping as he finally penetrates into her. As they start to make love the heat from their bodies moving together, causes the scent from the warming lotion to intensify and soon the smell of chocolate is playing with both their senses.

"Macccc!" Stella gasps as his one hand keeps hold on her back while the other grasps her breast and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Stella's body responds in kind by forcing her pelvic area to grasp his member and this time it's her ears that delight in a contented sexual gasp from his mouth before her tongue pushes between his lips and silences further groans. Mac's oily fingers move to her golden curls and keep her mouth captive as they both exchange early morning hungry kisses.

Mac's strong arms gently lift her a little off the bed, her body arching into his as he pushes into her with increased rhythm. Her fingers grasp his back and with the slight digging sensation into his smooth skin, forcing his body to push harder and another gasp of delight is heard from her lips.

"Man you smell amazing," Mac whispers in her ear before his lips start to hungrily devour the sensitive skin that now is covered with fragrant chocolate oil. His lips move to her neck as her body arches back on the bed, another feeling that forces his body to reply with another powerful thrust of delight.

"I...oh go...Mac..." Stella moans as his mouth returns to hers and once again starts to hungrily devour her lips. She calls his name one more time as climax is reached and then both of them come to rest on the damp sheets once more. "Wow Mac," Stella gently pants as he lingers inside her.

"It was the chocolate."

"It was you," she praises as her fingers brush his flushed face. "Each year just gets better and better."

"I love you Stella," he whispers as his lips brush her flushed lips one more time. They linger in sexual union for a few minutes longer, Mac always delighting in his wife allowing him to remain inside her body until he knows it's time to pull out. He carefully turns her over, wanting to continue with the loving massage that was put on hold. His pushes aside the damp chocolate smelling curls and then adds some more of the lotion into his strong hands and starts with her shoulders.

"Mmm Mac that feels...amazing," she whispers as his strong hands continue to work their magic on her weary body. "We'll have to do this more often."

"I agree," he murmurs as his hands move to her perfect back and once again starts to tenderly kneed. "Tell me what you are thinking about?"

"You and sex," she admits in truth.

"Really? In what way?"

"We have an amazing sex life Mac. We never have to worry about either of us not being fulfilled or not giving the other exactly what we need or want."

"And I um...well never make you feel like something is..." his voice trails off. She twists her head and looks up at him warmly.

"Something I don't want to do? Never. I love how you always put me ahead of yourself and do everything you can make me feel loved and desired without feeling cheap or like I'm not giving you what you need. You are playful without expecting me to do something that isn't us. We aren't the vulgar well um...yeah I guess it's hard for me to explain also," she smirks. "I love you. You are amazing and each year just gets better and better."

"Better and better," Mac whispers with delight as his hands move lower, resting on her ass and forcing small giggles from her lips as he hits a tender ticklish spot on her inner thighs.

"You are so perfect. You get better and better," Mac praises as his hands continue to work their loving magic on her body, now glistening with an after sex glow and oily residue that smells more than tempting.

"Well your work is perfect," Stella whispers as she continues to delight in the feel of her husbands strong hands using her body as he sees fit. They talk about their real spa outing for their first year anniversary and how both would like to do it again; possibly in the future. About half hour later, Stella slowly turns over and looks up at Mac with a warm smile.

"You want breakfast or..."

"I want seconds."

"Are you..."

"Stella, it's been like forty-five minutes, trust me, I'm ready for seconds," he assures her eagerly and her lips can't help but elicit a playful laugh.

"Okay your turn to lie down and let me get to work," she instructs as she places the warming lotion back into the basket and pulls out the soft bristle brush and the chocolate body paint. "I always wanted to be an artist," she announces and Mac smirks.

"Now just close your eyes Mac," Stella instructs as she slowly as she leans over and grabs one more item. Mac feels her lifting one of his arms and quickly opens his eyes to look at the fuzzy handcuffs as she wraps one around his wrist. "My turn Mac."

"Damn I could have used them," he lightly curses as she succeeds in capturing both wrists above his head; ensuring her husband is captive until she's ready to let him go. She takes the soft bristle brush and start to tease his flush lips before moving lower. As she trails it up one of his captive arms, his flesh reveals shiver bumps and her smile widens. Mac keeps his eyes closed until she moves the soft bristles lower; teasing his belly button and forcing his stomach to tighten. But as she moves lower still, the bristles teasing his member, his eyes open.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as she trails the brush between his inner thighs and his body tightens in response; his erection starting to grow as she moves the brush back up. She then dips the end into the can of body paint and first of all brings it to his lips, brushing on some of the sweet sludge and then using her lips to nibble it off.

"Mmm my husband is very tasty for breakfast," Stella whispers as she locks eyes with Mac and smiles. "Like you like this."

"Me too," he smiles as she moves the brush lower, placing some of the sludge on his nipple and then using her mouth to suck it off, forcing his body to arch and his erection to grow instantly.

"Stella..." he moans as she moves the brush to his belly button and hungrily devours his tempting skin. "Not...fair," he groans as his body begs for another sexual release. Her tongue dances around his belly button before moving lower, tempting him further but giving him nothing in return.

"Damn it!" He gently curses as his body buckles with delight. "Stella...please..." he moans as his body begs her for another union.  
"Please I need you," he begs as she gently drags the brush around his member but makes no attempt to satisfy him just yet.

"Ahhh..." he moans in frustration as she drags the brush up one of his captive sides, his lips offering an automatic smirk when she reaches a ticklish spot and stops. "N-not...fa-air," he gasps between laughs as she finally places more sludge on his mouth and then silences him with another round of hungry kisses; his erection begging for another sexual release.

"Stella," Mac moans as his body arches into hers. "I need you," he states again as she finally places the brush at his side and then nods.

"Woman on top right?"

"Every man's favorite," he tells her in truth as she moves her wet spot onto his member and then slightly gasps when she feels his hard penetration. With his wrists cuffed her body has to use greater momentum, but neither seem to mind. Stella gently lifts up, her pelvic area gripping his member, forcing his body to arch and his lips to groan with delight.

"I...oh go...Ste..." he starts only to have her lean in close and kiss him once more, her fingers gently digging into his captive arms as their rhythm increases; forcing his body to thrust into her harder.

"Harder Mac," Stella lightly moans as her body leans down on her husband's once more, sweat mixing with chocolate sludge and oil, forcing the room's chocolate smell to intensify. Mac looks at his wife's beautiful face and smiles, his heart racing as their rhythm increases.

"Come to me Mac!"

"Not yet," he gently pants as the bed continues to rock from their movements. With his frame captive beneath her, Stella's body takes control, forcing Mac's to perform harder than if he was the on top and in charge; a position he delights in more than usual. Every man's delight is for their partner to be the aggressive dominant as they are usually that way naturally. Stella's assertive sexual forthrightness always ensures his needs are more than met.

"Mac..." Stella groans as Mac's body pushes into her faster, climax near.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as he thrusts into her one last time before she slumps down onto his glistening chest, breathing hard.

"Wow Mac...I swear you perform better handcuffed," she teases as she looks up and he smiles. She pushes some damp hair off his forehead and plants warm kisses on his damp chest as her cheek rests on it for a few minutes. "Your heart is racing," she whispers as her ear rests on his reverberating skin.

"Can you blame it? I just found fulfillment from one of the most amazing women on this planet...again," Mac praises as Stella finally releases the handcuffs and Mac's strong arms hold her close. "I love you so much."

Mac's fingers gently massage her damp curls as they once again linger in blissful sexual contact. "I still remember being nervous on our wedding night."

"Certainly didn't use these," Stella giggles as she dangles the black fuzzy handcuffs before him.

"I would have died for sure," Mac smirks. "That night was our first; first amazing experience as husband and wife and it will always be special. But I swear each day with you is the best."

Stella's lips plant warm kisses on his chest before he gently lifts her head to his and plants another warm kiss on her lips. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"No, I want you to turn over so that I can massage you."

"Right now?" Mac arches his brows as her eyes follow his and rest on his still swollen member. "In a few?"

Stella giggles and nods her head as she delights in the feeling of his strong hands gently massaging her head. Finally Mac moves himself onto his stomach and it's Stella's turn to take the aromatic warming lotion, put it onto the smooth skin of her husband's back and start to lovingly kneed his warm skin.

"Why are you so tense?"

"After this, week you have to ask?" His lips emit a heavy sigh.

"Mac, I'm sorry," Stella huffs as she plants a few warm kisses on his back.

"Me too."

"Just try to relax," she directs as she continues her task of an at home massage. "See we didn't need to go to the spa after all."

"Well if we did we certainly wouldn't get this kind of treatment," he smiles as her erect nipples tease his bare back. Her fingers move to his sides and force a few small gasps of laughter before moving to his lower back and then further.

"Oh boy," Mac gently whispers as her fingers rest on his ass before moving lower, teasing his inner thighs for as long as he'll permit. Finally Mac turns onto his back and gazes up at his wife with a loving smile. "That was amazing. We'll definitely make good use of that again."

"I'm glad you liked it," she agrees. Mac helps her carefully pack up the items into the basket. "Another set of goodies to add to our play box. That was another great idea of yours by the way."

"That I will take credit for," he smiles as they finish their cleaning. "I'll start breakfast," Mac mentions as Stella takes away the oily sheets and he heads into the kitchen to start the coffee. Stella has her shower and then it's Mac's turn; their anniversary morning well under way. Mac finishes his shower and the heads into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Let me get that," he tells her as he finishes her task and allows her to move on to the next. Outside the rain is pouring down, but inside the Taylor apartment, it's all smiles and golden glows; contented hearts and minds as both of them linger over their late morning breakfast.

"Read to me Mac," Stella suggests as she eases herself down onto the couch beside him. Mac wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer into his embrace as they enjoy the afternoon together reading, the sound of the rain still beating down on the window pane outside.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Mac queries as he sits by the table, looking at the odd shadows dancing before his eyes as the two candles continue to flicker.

"The Plaza."

"Oh right. Want dessert?"

"Is that a trick question?" She asks, using his reply from earlier. "Let's see what kind of candy you got me."

"Only the best for you," Mac smiles as he hurries to their bedroom and brings out two boxes. He hands her the first and then sits back down, his heart delighting in the childish enthusiasm as she pulls apart the wrapping to reveal a box of her favorite chocolates. She quickly opens the box and tries one, looking at him with a loving smile.

"Thank you."

"There's more," he mentions as he produces the second.

"Hmmm you have that look Mac, that mischievous smile about you right now. What is this?"

"Open and see," he urges. He watches Stella once again pull eagerly at the packaging, finally removing it all and then looking him in surprise.

"Mac? Okay so who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"You don't like it?" Mac asks in concern.

"I don't know Mac, first you buy me a leather teddy. Then you purchase wooden strip poker cards, and now edible underwear?"

"Your fault," he counters nervously. "But um if you don't..."

"Like it? Mac, I love it! It's great, just never thought that...okay so I'm in shock wow...it's great," she smiles as she pulls the exotic items out of their packaging. "Edible underwear. And what is this for?" She asks holding up some long strings of red licorice.

"You'll see. Want to..."

"Change?"

"If I do, you better be naked when I get back."

"You better believe I will."

Stella takes the items and heads for the bedroom, her mind now wondering where on earth Mac found such items. Once again he had managed to surprise her in a naughty but sensual way. He had always claimed he was old fashioned when it came to sex, stating anal was for dogs and she would never kneel before him just to please him orally; they were created a certain way. And she never faulted him for his ideals. But as the days turned to years, he managed to learn from her spontaneity and just like now, kept her guessing in ways she never would have imagined. She had confessed that Frankie was into the really rough stuff and he did everything he could to keep the sexy part of their intimate life active but always keeping her needs first; he was selfless. And each day that passed her love for him grew stronger than she ever imagined.

"But this...wow Mac this is another first for you."

She quickly strips, puts her hair up and then carefully pulls on the edible panties, her nipples already hard in sexual expectation. She pulls back the bed covers to reveal fresh sheets as she heads in search of her husband.

Mac watches her exit, his body starting to tingle as she nears; once again the mere sight of her is enough to ensure his heart rate soars in seconds. He wasn't sure what she would think; much like the leather teddy, this area was once again something that he and Claire never tried. But Stella showed him that there was life beyond the missionary position and he loved her for it. "Stella wow...you are beautiful."

"They feel different," she giggles as she stands before him.

"One more thing," Mac states as he fetches the licorice. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Put your wrists together," he gently instructs. Stella, always being game for some naughty foreplay, quickly complies and allows her husband to bind her wrists with the edible rope. Knowing she could easily pull herself free, she simply plants a warm kiss on his as his lips as he binds her, her womanly spot already wet in excitement.

Mac scoops her up into his strong arms, his lips hungrily devouring hers as he carries her into the bedroom and gently places on the bed, pushing her bound wrists up above her head. His lips start to plant warm kisses on her bare torso, resting on her breasts and tenderly nibbling her erect nipples.

His body already hard, his erection pressing against her leg as his lips continue their loving assault. Her body gently writhes beneath his loving assault, her wrists still bound above her head by the red licorice rope as Mac's mouth moves lower. His teeth rest on the top of the edible panties; his nose delighting in the warm smell of her sex forcing his erection to harden further.

He takes a bite, remembering in advance that they weren't made to taste good, they were made to be eaten off. He spits out the first piece, forcing Stella to gently giggle. "They don't taste good, but you do."

"Mac..." she gasps as his tongue dances around the edge of the edible product.

"Don't break that rope Stella," Mac mentions as he takes another bite, her body arching into his, begging for another sexual union.

"Don't worry Mac, they'll be waiting for you to eat," Stella promises as Mac finally tears away the last piece before he moves himself into position and makes penetration once again. His body leans in lower, his fingers teasing her captive arms, bringing them down over his head as their rhythm starts to build.

"Oh Maccc..." Stella gasps as his legs grip hers, forcing her to feel each powerful thrust as he offers them. His mouth quickly captures hers with warm hungry kisses, his tongue forcing its way into the warm folds of her mouth; his ears delighting in the soft whispered moans in response to his body pushing into hers.

He once again brings her captive wrists overhead and starts to lick the strawberry candy holding her captive. He bites a piece and then brings his mouth to hers, allowing her mouth to be flooded with the sticky sweetness his was offering.

"Mmmm Mac," she whispers as he takes another bite, offering her another piece of the tasty treat. His body pushes into her faster, beads of sweat starting to slowly roll down his naked back, hitting her sides before resting on the sheets below. One more bite of the red candy and her wrists were free. She grips his back and head, forcing his lips back to hers and hungrily devouring them as his body continues to pump into hers, climax once again near.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as he thrusts into her one last time and the room is finally quiet. He looks down with a warm smile, pushing some damp curls behind her ear and kissing her flushed forehead. "Wow you were...better than amazing."

"Better," she whispers breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything," he whispers as he kisses her lips once more. He slowly pulls out, spooning beside her to allow their bodies to rest; the night ahead of them far from over.

"Pretty inventive," Stella smiles as she dangles a piece of the red licorice rope before she quickly shoves into her mouth and chews.

"Liked that?"

"Very much. Mine," she laughs as she denies him another piece.

"Tease," Mac smiles as he attacks her lips, forcing her to laugh. "Mmm you taste good. Strawberry Stella. My favorite flavor so far."

"Well I think I want a taste of Strawberry Mac. Do you have any more of this candy restraint?"

"More than enough, hungry?"

"Only for you," she whispers as her fingers gently guide his lips back to hers.

"Be right back," he replies as he quickly kisses her and then heads toward the closet, pulling out the rest of the candy rope and holding it up to her smiling face.

"Come here handsome," she beckons and he's only to happy to comply.

"Stella, I need a few..."

"Mac, just relax," Stella instructs as she kisses him one more. "We have all night. So when you are ready just give me your wrists."

"Gladly," he smiles as he takes a piece of the strawberry licorice and feeds it to her before crushing her lips once more.

"Happy Anniversary Mac."

"Happy Anniversary Stella."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry! Kinda got carried away on this one so it's longer than the other's hope that's okay. So yes I will be back to my regular SMexy Friday posting and year 7 will be up in a few days! Please review if you liked your sweet candy treat!

PS: Remember to check out chpater 2 of THe Day After.

**Preview: Year Seven = Wool**


	7. Year Seven Wool

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 7 - Year Seven Wool**

**A/N: TGIF SMACKIES!!** Yeah first update of 2010 and it's a SMexy one! (grin). Hope you all like it.

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = WOOL~**

"Oh god Mac...don't stop..." Stella gasps as her husband's rhythm starts to increase, sweat starting to gently slide down his face and rest on hers. Her fingers grasp his sweaty strands and forces his flushed lips back to hers as she devours them once again.

"Stella..." Mac moans as her lips hungrily suck his bottom lip before her tongue pushes its way back into his mouth, drowning out the following moans of delight as his body continues to thrust into hers with strong, powerful pushes. Her legs firmly wrapped around his, holding him close, her fingers gently digging into his smooth back as they near climax.

"Mac!" Stella groans one last time as Mac pushes into her as they climax before his body gently slumps back onto hers, both of them lightly panting.

"Stella I..." Mac huffs as he props himself back up and looks at her warmly. "Am out of breath," he smiles as he pushes a damp curl off her forehead before he tenderly kisses it.

He slowly pulls himself out of her and spoons up beside her glistening naked body, propped up on one elbow and looking down at her. His finger makes small circles around one of her erect nipples, forcing her body to gently arch in delight and her eyes to close. "Mmmm Mac that always feels so good," she whispers, once again delighting in the loving touch of her husband.

"Are you disappointed this year Mac?"

"In the fact that we couldn't find anything woolen besides socks?" He teases as she nods her head. "You're asking me that?" He asks in surprise. "Stella, I was the one who conceded defeat in the first place."

"Truce?"

"Truce," he whispers warmly as he leans in lower and plants another warm kiss on her inviting lips, before moving to her neck and forcing her body to arch once again in sexual delight. "Mmmm you smell good."

"I smell like you," she whispers warmly as her fingers start to play with his short damp hair.

"Trust me you smell better," Mac insists as it's Stella's turn to playfully push him back down and start to plant warm kisses on his damp chest. "You know we could have sheep for supper?"

"You mean mutton? Why?"

"Well sheep have wool...and they..." Mac's voice trails off as Stella laughs and pokes his side. "Okay fine, so what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I liked your first suggestion this morning."

"Dinner and dancing? I like the sound of that also," Mac agrees as his stomach automatically sucks in as his wife's warm lips plant flirty kisses around his belly button. Stella finally pushes herself all the way up and rests her head on Mac's shoulder as he pulls the blanket over them as they settle in for the night.

"Seven years Mac," Stella whispers as she nestles into his arms for the night.

"Seven amazing years Stella," Mac corrects. "Three more years and then it'll be our tenth. What is that again?"

"Tin," she laughs. "As in what I'll be making your supper out of."

"Gee thanks," Mac deadpans as he reaches for the light and turns it off; it aleady being near midnight. "Goodnight," he tells her warmly. About an hour later, however, the phone rings and Mac is quick to pick it up.

"H-hello?"

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Evans from Chicago Memorial Hospital...it's about your mother, Millie."

XXXXXXXX

"She's going to be fine Mac," Stella mentions in concern as her and Mac sit in their airplane seats as the inter-continental jetliner prepares to fly to Chicago, Illinois.

"I um...I know," Mac whispers as his eyes fix themselves into the darkness outside, onto nothing in particular, his fingers tightly gripping his wife's hand. He finally turns back to her with torment in his blue eyes and her heart breaks in an instant. "She's not that old and..."

"Age has nothing to do with it Mac, it was a mild attack. I know there is nothing I can say that will ease your mind, but if you need to talk, or vent or...well whatever, I'm here for you."

"I love you so much," Mac whispers in truth as his forehead rests on hers. "Thank you for coming with me, I know it's not how we pictured celebrating this year."

"We are together right?" She counters as she kisses his cheek. "We'll just have to improvise or put on hold until next weekend."

Mac offers a small nod as the plane soars into the air, O'Hare the next destination. As soon as the plane touches down, both Mac and Stella head for the hospital and into the room of Millie Taylor.

"Mom?" Mac asks in haste as he hurries to her side and pushes himself into her waiting embrace. "What is it? What happened?" He asks quickly. Mac settles into a chair beside her bed as Stella gives her mother-in-law a loving hug; the doctor coming to tell them how she is.

"Well that is a bit of a relief," Mac tells Dr. Evans after they have heard all he has to offer on his mother's health. He leaves them and Mac turns back to his mother in concern.

"I'll sleep well in here son, so you don't have to worry. Joyce will come and take me home in two days as per Dr. Evans orders. Please make yourself at home McCanna."

"I'll stay here," Mac insists.

"Nonsense. If you want me to get better then please listen for once," she gently teases and Mac looks at Stella in wonder.

"We'll come by first thing in the morning," Stella assures Millie as she squeezes Mac's hand. They linger for about another hour and then realizing it is already well into the morning, finally take their leave and head to Mac's family's home. The cab comes to a stop just outside and Stella looks at the modest house with a warm smile.

"Hasn't changed Mac," she comments as he carries their two small carry on bags into the home that his mother still lives in.

"I want Joyce to move in here but she insists on staying here alone," Mac frowns.

"I wonder where _you_ get your stubbornness from," Stella teases as she stands in the quiet entrance way. "Come on let's go and get some sleep."

They head past the dining room that table that contains two already wrapped anniversary gifts and upstairs.

"Can we sleep in your old room?" Stella inquires as they pass by a door marked 'Mac'.

"Stella there is only a double bed in there and..." Mac starts as Stella pushes the door open and gazes at Mac's carefully preserved room. "She um...she's very sentimental."

"I want to sleep in this room Mac. Please?"

"Are we allowed?" Mac inquires with a frown as Stella laughs.

"Stop frowning," she instructs as she gently pushes her finger onto his forehead and his skin instantly smoothes. "We aren't doing anything wrong. We are married remember? And we are adults. I think it's allowed."

"Right," he slowly shakes his head as he finally gives in with a slight smile. A few minutes later both of them stuffed themselves into Mac's small bed.

"This is um..."

"Small?" Mac grimaces in the dark as Stella giggles.

"I was thinking more intimate," she states. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep Mac, she's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Mac whispers as he tries to close his eyes and surrender to the darkness. However, Stella knows that both of them won't be sleeping very soundly, the concern for Millie weighing heavily on their minds and hearts. Thankfully a few hours later, it already being mid-morning, Stella opens her eyes to find her husband still asleep, a gentle crease of concern still displayed on his handsome face. Her eyes start to glance around his room and she smiles. Each time they've come to visit Millie, they usually stay in the large guestroom on the main floor; but staying in her husband's room while growing up just seems exciting somehow.

"Did you sleep at all?" Mac inquires with a slight yawn as his body stretches in his wife's loving grasp. He fully opens his eyes and looks at her in wonder.

"I got as much as you, which given the circumstances I'd say is pretty good," she whispers as she pushes some dark strands off his forehead.

"This stress is going to give me grey hair," Mac comments as he pushes himself up a little better. He looks around his room and then over at his wife who is still watching him intently. "Still feels like we shouldn't be sleeping together in here," he mentions and she smiles as she leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on his lips.

"Forbidden territory?" Stella teases. "We are having sex in this bed tonight," she tells him firmly.

"Stella..."

"Hush now Mac," she whispers as she plants another kiss on his warm lips before he can protest further. "Okay so I know we are going to spend the bulk of the day at the hospital but promise me tonight you'll take me for dinner? Say to a favorite of yours in high school?"

"High school, no Stella..."

"Seriously Mac, we don't get many chances like this. For me?"

"I could never say no to you," he whispers as his fingers entangle in soft curls and his brings her lips to his and tastes them once more. Mac watches Stella push herself from the small bed and stand before him with only a sleep shirt on, forcing his lips to curl upward automatically. "You better head for that shower before I attack you right here."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Stella counters as she turns around and offers him a warm grin. Then much to his delight and surprise, she quickly pulls off her sleep shirt and tosses it to him.

"Oh really," Mac laughs as he stumbles out of bed and hurries after her. Stella's lips emit a small gasp of laugher as she hurries down the hall toward the bathroom. Normally they wouldn't even think about venturing out naked in Millie's home, but with her not there, the time was well used. Mac's strong arm wraps around her naked waist just as she reaches the bathroom door and pulls her back against his body.

"Mmm you feel so good," he states as his holds her firmly, delighting in the feel of her bare skin beneath his finger tips.

"Shower time Mac," Stella mumbles as she finally pulls free, takes him by the hand and leads them into the small upstairs bathroom. She turns on the hot water as Mac finally starts to undress. When he's finally naked and steps under the hot water to join her, Stella's arms instantly encircle him and pull him up against her warm wet body.

"Mmm you feel so good naked Mac," she mumbles as her lips move to his ear and start on his moist lobe.

Mac's actions respond in kind as his hands rest on her lush hips and he moves himself into position, making penetration and stifling her gasp with a hungry wet kiss. Mac gently pushes her up against the warm tiled wall careful not to hurt her back too much as he continues to push his body into hers.

Stella's fingers grasp damp hair as Mac's lips move from her mouth to her neck, forcing her body to arch into his. His eyes feast on her pert nipples as the water bounces off them, but curses the fact that he's unable to get his lips to reach them. His fingers gently rest in the darkened bud as he offers one a small squeeze and Stella's body responds in kind, her pelvic area tightening around his member and forcing his body to push harder in response.

"Stella that feels..." he manages with a slight gasp as her body continues to tease his actions.

"I like...oh go..." Stella starts as Mac's rhythm starts to increase the pace.

His mouth moves to hers once more, water still beating down upon them as he hungrily devours her soft skin. She calls his name as they finally reach climax and then Mac detaches, standing in a sexual lock not as easy to remain so as when they were lying down.

"Mac..." Stella pants as she leans against the tiled wall beside her flushed husband.

"Better each year," he mentions as he kisses her once more.

"We are having sex in your room tonight," she teases, forcing his lips to curl and him to just shake his head.

"Did I ever have a choice?" Mac resigns as he hands her the bar of soap.

"None whatsoever," she teases as she starts to rub a small lather onto his chest. "Because you love me right?"

"More and more every day," he replies as he allows the water to wash the soapy mass off his body before he takes the bar and starts to return the favor. He turns Stella around and starts to plant warm kisses on her neck, holding up her hair as his body presses into hers.

"Mac," she whispers as he pulls her back against him.

"Just love how you feel," he whispers into her ear as he slowly pulls back, knowing his body isn't ready for round two just yet and they did have a mission for the day ahead. He quickly lathers her up and then allows her to finish her own private washing before it's time to dry off and get their day officially started; Chicago Memorial Hospital their destination for the day.

"Hey Mac come in here!" Stella calls out from Millie's dining room.

Mac heads out of the kitchen and into the living room and looks at the gifts in Stella's hands. "Should we open them now?"

"I'm sure it'll make her feel better to know we did and what we thought of them," Stella suggests. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs as he watches his wife's fingers as they pull at the ribbon on the larger package.

"It's a...Mac it's beautiful," she gushes as she hands the card to Mac and starts to examine the home made blanket in her hands.

_'To my children, happy seven blissful years.__ This is to keep you warm when you want to sleep naked. Love mom.'_

"Mac, she knit this for us," Stella comments as she feels her eyes gently water. "And it's woolen. She remembered."

"Shall we use it tonight?"

"Upstairs?" Stella arches a brow.

"Or um...wherever."

"Mac?"

"What is in the second one Stella?"

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think you planned all this," she suggests with a smile as she opens the second item. But when she opens the lid to the second box she stops in shock.

"What is it?" Mac asks, noting the look on his wife's face.

She shows him the box and then reads the small card attached.

_'Stella, I know what these mean to you and what you mean to me. Love you always, mom.'_

"Oh Mac..." Stella gently cries as she gazes back down on the two small figurines; the same kind that Mac accidentally threw out the year earlier. With all that had happened the previous year, she had forgotten about them, but Millie didn't.

"She loves you Stella, like the daughter she never had."

"Mac...I love her too," Stella whispers in return.

"Did you want to just rest here today?" Mac asks softly as Stella's body rests against his. "I can go alone."

"No I'll be fine," she answers with a slight sniffle as he tenderly brushes away a few stray tears and then kisses her cheek. "Come on Mac, let's go see mom."

Hearing Stella always call his mother, _mom, _in such a loving way warms his heart in ways she can't even imagine. So with a quick nod of his head, they leave the gifts on the table and get ready to take their leave. They reach the hospital, only to find Millie still sleeping and then head to the cafeteria for a light breakfast. They make light banter but Stella knows that Mac's head isn't into anything other than concern for the woman in the room upstairs.

They finally head back up and Millie greets them with a smile.

"Mom?" Mac asks as they watch the doctor leave. "What is going on?"

"Just a few routine check up's McCanna. Dr. Evans says I have been over doing things."

"He's right," Mac sighs as he eases himself into the chair beside her bed.

"Did you like the gifts?"

"They were beyond amazing," Stella states in truth as she sits down beside Mac and holds Millie's hand in hers. "Thank you so much for everything."

"You better make good use of that blanket."

"We probably will tonight."

"Stella," Mac mentions as his face deepens in color.

"McCanna I know you two have sex on a regular basis," Millie teases her son and his face blushes further. "Never too old to make you blush I see."

"Can we um talk about something else?"

"Well I have been thinking of selling the house..." Millie starts and Stella knows it's going to be a long hard day on all three of them.

"Did you want to just order in tonight?" Stella wonders as they slowly walk, hand in hand into the Taylor house once again; having spent the better part of the day at Millie's bedside. Mac had readily agreed with his mother that her selling and moving into the same condo complex as her sister was a good idea. It would still have a spare bedroom for them to share but wouldn't be as much work for her all alone.

"Actually I have a better idea in mind," he tells her as they enter the quiet home. "Get the blanket and let's go."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Mac answers in haste. Stella heads into the living room and gathers up the home made woolen blanket and then rejoins her husband in the main entranceway. "Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to see my favorite high school hangout right? Provided it's still in business."

"Lead the way," she agrees as she loops her arm into her husbands and allows her to lead them back outside. They get into the family car once again and are off. Mac gives Stella a brief tour of the area he grew up in, mentioning that he was sorry they hadn't done it earlier.

"Better late than never Mac," Stella assures him as they pull into a familiar establishment.

"It's still open," Mac smiles as they both slowly get out.

"I feel like I am back in high school," Stella teases as Mac's arm wraps around her waist as they head toward the door to go in. "Out on a date with the cutest boy in school."

"Trust me, there were no girls who looked like you in my school."

"None?"

"Why do you think I joined the marines so fast?" He teases. They both head toward a small booth and settle in. "I think we are the oldest people in this place," Mac mentions with a slight uneasy tone and Stella just laughs as she squeezes his hand.

"Pizza and a coke with two straws?"

"Okay you have seen way too many teenybopper movies."

"Pardon? Okay fine a beer with two straws," Stella giggles as the young host heads over to take their order. "Mac?" She finally asks after a few minutes of silence and noticing his eyes darting around. "Memories?"

"Yeah feels odd to be here."

"So did you ever bring a girl here?"

"I um...no, of course not," Mac states in haste with a slight frown.

"Mac, I know you weren't gay in school," she arches a brow and he smirks.

"Stella, you are my wife. Do you really want to listen to some old lame stories about what girl I brought here when I was a teenager?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Why not Mac, I'm not jealous. If she was your first then I will be but...she...she was?"

"No, she um..." his voice trails off as he reaches for some water. "Let's talk about something else."

"Why?"

"I need a distraction and past memories right now isn't going to help; in fact it'll just make me remember my father and..." his ends with a huff.

"Ah got it," Stella smiles.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Mac, I love you and understand. Here let me distract you."

Mac suddenly feels her foot, out of its shoe, come to rest on his groin and soon his body is quickly focused on keep his instant erection at bay. "That works," he lightly groans as her toes tickle his jean clad member. As soon as his brain tries to focus on keeping his erection at bay. His fingers start to gently massage her foot as they make small talk about a few more high school dating stories.

"She's going to be okay you know," Stella comments as they reach the Taylor home, Mac's mind still a bit perplexed.

"I know," he replies with a fake smile.

"But you don't believe that right?"

"I will when she's back home tomorrow," Mac gently frowns as they let themselves into the quiet home. "Stella I'm sorry about tonight."

"Mac?"

"I know you wanted to go someplace private and take that blanket for a test drive."

"We can here."

"But..."

"Let's just relax okay?" Stella asks warmly. She had taken the woolen blanket along before with them in the hopes that Mac would have been in the mood to drop by the high school for a make out session but his mind and heart were distracted. So they'd just have to do it here. With that thought in mind, she quickly heads upstairs, changes into a small t-shirt and sleep shorts, with no underwear and then heads back downstairs, blanket now wrapped around her.

"I'm going outside, if you want come and join me."

"It's not that warm out Stella," Mac reminds her.

"Mac this blanket your mother knit is pure wool, trust me I'll be warm."

Mac glimpses her bare legs and just frowns but turns and slowly heads upstairs to change; wanting more than anything to spend the time unwinding in the arms of his wife.

Stella nestles into one of the large deck chairs, the ample blanket covering her with room to spare. She hears the patio door open and knows that Mac has finally come to join her.

"Stella?"

"Here Mac," she waves her arm, her body hidden by the chair facing the backyard. Mac heads toward his wife, wearing only sweatpants a t-shirt, wanting to just relax. However as he pulls the blanket open, to reveal her nearly naked body waiting for him, his need for something else pushes aside his need to just rest.

"Can I join you?"

"Please do," she nods as she pushes herself to one side, allowing Mac to ease himself in beside her, pulling her body on top of him. "Mac, the stars here look so amazing."

"Beautiful view," he whispers in reply.

"You are looking at me," she teases as she gently touches his cheek.

"Can you blame me?" He mumbles as his lips start to smother hers with warm hungry kisses. His hands gently move her hips over his, pushing down her shorts and delighting in the feeling of no underwear to impede his touch.

"Oh Mac..." Stella gasps as he gently fondles her pelvic area, forcing her to squirm and wet under his loving touch. Stella's fingers quickly return the favor by pushing down his sweat pants, freeing his growing erection.

"Oh gosh Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers tease his already erect member, forcing him to harden further but denying entry until she's ready. "Stel..." he starts only to be silenced by hungry kisses, his wife's mouth devouring his cool skin before moving to his sensitive ear, a spot she knows renders him helpless with pure delight. Her lips gently suck the lobe as she feels him move her into position; her lips offering an automatic gasp of delight as he finally makes sexual penetration.

Mac feels the deck chair slightly move under their rocking and looks at Stella, both of them laughing but neither of them doing anything to slow their momentum.

Stella's fingers grasp Mac's dark hair, forcing his mouth back to hers, while his hands warmly touch her back, edging up the camisole under the woolen blanket. Her tongue starts to tease his and soon it's his mouth that is offering moans of delight, muffled by her lips.

"Oh Macccc..." Stella gasps as his strong hands gently swivel her hips, adding a new sensation to their sexual routine. "Feels...so..." she moans once more, her body arching up slightly and allowing cool air to invade between the two heated bodies.

Stella's hands move from Mac's hair down his back, teasing the smooth damp skin beneath his t-shirt, pushing it up slightly and then planting warm nibble kisses on his neck as his back arches as best he can in the deck chair.

"Stella," Mac pants as they near climax.

"Come to me Mac!" Stella begs as he thrusts into her one last time and the deck chair finally comes to a halt in a new spot on the deck. Mac pulls the blanket back over them to preserve the heat as Stella's sweaty frame slumps down on her husbands.

"Mmm thank you," Mac murmurs as his fingers gently intertwine in curls and his brings her lips back to his once more. "I needed this."

"I know you did Mac and I love you," she assures him as her arms wrap around him, holding him close and giving him a loving squeeze; forcing Mac's arms to automatically wrap around her and hold her close against his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you too. This um blanket is really warm."

"Mmm baked Mac for dessert," she teases as she kisses him once more. "You have pure wool and pure desire in the form of your loving wife. There was no hope for you. But yes you are very warm."

"The term is hot," he teases as he gently brushes her cheek, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"So it is," she replies as she gently pulls herself apart, covering his member with his sweat pants and then pulling up her shorts and resting on Mac's chest as he gently strokes her back. "You know this is another first for us."

"Sex on my parents deck?" Mac asks with a strained voice and Stella giggles. "Can only imagine what my father would say."

"What would he say? Go for it son?"

"More like, do you know what the neighbors will think?"

"Oh trust me Mac, I'm sure your mother and father weren't saints when they were married. I'm sure they enjoyed their sexual relationship as much as we do."

Mac only smiles in return to her loving words as he gently eases her head back onto his chest, stroking her cheek and face and making small talk about finally selling the house. About an hour later, Mac feels a chill and hears Stella slightly snoring and knows it's time to go inside.

"Mac?" Stella asks in a sleepy tone as she feels her body shifting.

"Just rest Stella," Mac soothes as he gathers her up into his strong arms, blanket and all and carries her inside, returning to lock the house up for the night and then returning to his old room and his wife, asleep and waiting for him. He pauses in the doorway, watching her sleep; her beautiful face at peace and he feels his heart swell. When she had suggested they sleep in his old bedroom, he balked at the idea. But once again, she proved that it would be these kinds of memories that they would cherish for the rest of their life together.

He finally pushes himself into the small double bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace and holding her close as he too is finally whisked into the dark realm of slumber.

Morning finally arrives and Stella is the first to awaken. She opens her eyes and glances at Mac's sleeping face and frowns. Usually at peace, her handsome husband's face is still once of concern and worry; family troubles always something that weighs heavily on his mind.

Mac's body slightly moves, pulling up his t-shirt and exposing his belly to her eyes and smile. Her fingers gently start to ease the fabric upward, his body revealing shiver bumps as the cool air collides with the warm. Stella slowly lowers herself down, planting warm kisses on his belly button; delighting as his body gently squirms at her touch.

"Mmm Stella..." Mac gently moans as he slowly opens his eyes and smiles at her. Her tongue starts to tease his skin, forcing his stomach to tighten and suck in, her fingers gently pushing the blankets lower, exposing his lower half and growing erection.

"Oh that feels..." Mac whispers as her lips make small swirly patterns around his nipple, his fingers quickly pushing down his sweat pants in anticipation of another sexual adventure.

"I need you Stella," Mac moans as his body once again responds to her loving touches, her mouth gently nibbling his chest, moving to his neck; his body begging for a release.

"Not yet Mac..." she tells him as her body presses up against him, but denies him sexual entry. Her fingers gently reach lower, resting around his swollen groin; bringing him to the brink once more but denying him release. Not being able to take it much longer, Mac gently twists himself around so that he's nearly on top. His fingers fumble with her sleep shorts but his lips offer a defeated sigh when he's unable to push them down.

"Help," he pleads with a soft smile; one she's not able resist. Mac finally succeeds with her help and wastes no time in pushing into her, gasping with delight at his much needed release. He starts to lovingly push into her, her hands now removed his t-shirt and gripping his naked back as their rhythm increases.

His warm lips start to devour her mouth, his ears delighting in loving groans of delight as he continues to push into her with strength and love. Small beads of sweat escape his damp forehead and slowly slide onto hers, getting lost in damp curls, along with Mac's fingers as his mouth continues to devour her lips and neck.

"Mac...mmm," she whispers as her body arches into his loving touches as climax nears. "That feels...Mac!" She gasps one last time as he pushes into her with all his force and then gently eases himself onto her, breathing hard.

"Thank you for the wake up call," Mac whispers as he looks down at her with a smile, brushing away a bead of sweat off her cheek.

"Anytime handsome," she replies as her delicate finger brushes his rough cheek. "You didn't shave yesterday."

"Was um distracted. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry today. Be sorry if you forget tomorrow," she teases and his face softens from a frown into a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me. I know this isn't exactly how we planned to spend our anniversary weekend but..." he starts only to her quickly shake her head and then kiss his lips.

"Mac, it doesn't matter where we spend our anniversary or what we do as long as we are together, remember. We have been really blessed the last number of years to celebrate in a more traditional way..."

"Edible underwear?" He arches his brows.

"We were at home and each weekend we ate out; doesn't matter what the gifts are," she smiles. "This year we didn't think of anything and your mother did. She wanted to do this for us and now we can return the favor by being here for her. That's what family does, we take care of each other."

"I love you so much," Mac whispers with a slight lump in his throat. "I thank god every night for giving me such an amazing gift such as you," he admits to her, forcing her eyes to mist automatically. "I love you."

"Oh Mac," Stella states softly as a single tear escapes her eye; Mac's gentle finger quick to brush it away. "I love you more than anything. Today we'll do what we need to do."

"Well if she's ready to come home then I think we'll need to talk to her about selling and then I'll arrange for a realtor to come tomorrow and..."

"And what?"

"We might have to stay one more day," Mac frowns.

"Then we'll stay one more day. We'll just call Danny and do what we need," Stella states as she eases herself onto her side, gently massaging Mac's head with her fingers. "You know your mother might have given us an amazing homemade gift but you truly are a gift to me Mac Taylor. I guess I offer the same prayer at night, because I too thank god that I was blessed with such an amazing husband like you. I love you Mac, happy anniversary.

"Happy anniversary Stella.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: I wasn't sure if this would count as a smexy chapter it was more sentimental and romantic but hopefully you all aren't disappointed with this offering and want to see the rest of the chapters (okay so aside from a pet sheep, wool isn't very exciting and woolen lingerie seemed pushing it!). I am going to try to keep their ages relative as we go along so it's not like an AU world where they never age! Lol...but trust me with these two plenty of SMex ahead and no Viagra needed! it will end before they are in a nursing home! Haha...yeah no golden anniversary sorry!

**Preview: Year Eight = Bronze**


	8. Year Eight Bronze

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 8 - Year Eight Bronze **

**A/N**: Okay so I must humbly apologize in advance. I searched for something SMexy for Bronze and short of bronze handcuffs lol (which I would have liked but you might have been bored with) I came up with this. I hope you all enjoy! Eek!

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = BRONZE~**

Stella slowly opens her eyes, noticing Mac isn't on his side of the bed and forcing her brain to fully awaken the rest of her body. She hears him humming in the bathroom and a warm smile automatically forms on her lips. She turns onto her back, her mind drifting to their conversation the night before.

_'I checked Stella...for non traditional bronze gifts and...'_

_'Mac, why are you stressing, I got it covered.'_

_'Really? What is it?'_

_'Oh I can't tell you.'_

_'What? I won't be mad, I promise.'_

_'I know that, but it's a surprise weekend away and that's all I can say.'_

_'But...'_

_'Sorry Mac, it's a surprise. Now come here and kiss me...'_

She glances at her purse, the confirmation slip carefully tucked into her wallet, a romantic anniversary weekend away, calling to them. But as she hears the water start up, naughty thoughts about her husbands naked body under the hot water, quickly beckon to her to launch a surprise sexual attack on him. One of the things she loves most about Mac is how well he still keeps himself in shape. They both swim weekly, run on a regular basis and of course enjoy as much sexual aerobics as their bodies and time could allow. And with him always wanting to keep himself in good shape, forces her to want to offer him the best she can.

Without further hesitation, she pushes herself out of bed, quickly strips to nothing, puts her hair up into a messy bun and heads for the bathroom, her core already starting to warm.

Mac turns on the water, his mind and heart at ease. He had been stressing over a lack of ideas for their anniversary that was now upon them. But Stella had assured him the night before that all was taken care of and he had to trust she would give them a weekend that would be romantic and of course unforgettable. Two years ago they had spent their anniversary weekend in a secluded winter cabin and those memories still live inside his mind even now. But not wanting to be left empty handed he settled for something a little more traditional; hoping she'd like it. He hears a slight noise and turns, his lips emitting a small gasp as Stella surprises him.

"Any room in there for me handsome?" She asks with a warm voice.

Mac looks at his wife's perfect naked body and smiles. After they had finally settled into their married routine, they had made the deal to forgo running or swimming on the weekends, in favor of sleeping in and just enjoying a relaxing morning together which included regular sexual bouts in the shower.

"You never have to ask," Mac replies warmly as he extends his hand and gently pulls her into the open shower and up against his warm, wet body. "I like your bum...I mean bun," he smirks as he shakes his head.

"I think you meant the first part," Stella teases as she presses her body under the hot stream, teasing him with naked flesh.

"You are very distracting to my brain," Mac mentions warmly as fingers start to tenderly massage his wife's warm skin, resting on her ample breast and giving the erect nipple a tender squeeze before he pushes her body up against the warm tiles, his erection already begging for a much needed early morning sexual release.

"Mmmm so are you,"

One of Stella's hands reaches around Mac's damp head, grasping wet dark strands and forcing his flushed lips to hers, hungrily devouring them as her other hand strokes his hard member.

"Stella..." Mac moans as her hand denies him penetration. He gently takes her hand, pressing it up against the warm tiled wall as he pushes into her, forcing a small gasp of delight from her wet lips. Mac's hand keeps one of hers captive as the other wraps around her smooth back and holds her close.

Stella gently pulls her hand away, wrapping both arms around Mac's body as it continues to push into her, hot water dousing their moving bodies, splashing water over the glass door whenever it gets the chance. Mac's hands rest on the tiled wall on each side of his wife's body, giving his body more momentum as their sexual rhythm increases.

"Mac..." Stella groans as his body pushes her up against the tile once more, his back arching into hers, her lips nibbling his warm neck.

"Oh that feels..." he moans as her lips move to his ear and suck his lobe, forcing his body to thrust harder with each sucking motion her mouth would offer. "Stella..."

"Harder Mac..." she begs as she feels herself nearing climax, their rhythm increasing.

"Stella..." Mac moans her name one more time before he's quickly silenced by warm hungry kisses from his wife's lips. Her tongue gently pushes into his mouth, forcing his body to buckle with delight, thrusting into her with added force; his brain delighting in the small gasp her lips offer at his actions.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as they climax and soon it's the waters turn to make noise, both of them spent for a few seconds. Lying in sexual attachment is easier but standing is often difficult so Mac slowly pulls himself out of his wife and leans on the warm tiles beside her.

"Love when you surprise me," Mac gently pants as he looks at her sideways.

"Me too," Stella smiles as she presses up against his warm bare chest, his fingers gently stroking her wet back. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did after we talked," Mac confesses in truth as he pushes some damp curls behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

"This year I got it covered Mac," Stella replies as she plays with some of his wet hair, pushing it up and making a wet faux hawk and then giggling as he makes a funny face. "Silly man."

"So what time do we leave?"

"And you are sure you'll like this dual spa treatment?"

"Well it has been about eight years since I have had another man touch me; I think I have recovered," he teases.

"Ah good to know."

"But you won't tell me where we are going?"

"It's an adult's only boutique hotel Mac. Caters only to adults."

"And what else will we be doing?"

"I have booked us a theme room."

"A what?

"Theme room. It's even got a bronze theme to it."

"You're serious?"

"I am," Stella replies as she shoves the bar of soap into his hand. "I'll see you outside."

"Nice try," Mac gently pulls her back. "You're not clean yet, allow me."

"Oh please do."

XXXXXXXX

"When did you buy that?" Mac asks as he rounds the corner and sees Stella holding up a bronze colored evening dress.

"A few weeks ago," she smiles as she quickly places it into the garment bag with his suit. "And no you cannot see it until we are going dancing tonight."

Mac just offers a small shake as he finishes packing up his small overnight bag. After their wedding, Stella had ensured that they go out for dinner and dancing at least once every few months; mostly to keep that first date spark alive between them. Mac always told her, he didn't need public outings to keep anything alive for her, but she has managed to change his mind over the years so that he now has come to enjoy and look forward to their nights out.

"All set?" Mac asks as he heads to the front door.

"All set," Stella replies with a warm smile. They head downstairs to the waiting cab, talking about the latest Messer addition, Adam's promotion, Sid's new assistant and when Millie would be coming to visit next. Mac hears the address and then looks at Stella in wonder.

"But that is..."

"That's right Mac, it just opened and we get to experience something brand new."

"Once again you never fail to amaze me," Mac whispers as he kisses her cheek.

"Just wait until you see our room."

They both get out of the cab and slowly walk into the brand new hotel; Mac heading for the reservation desk, while Stella hovers around the entrance, looking at the rest of the amenities the hotel/spa has to offer. Mac gets the room keys and heads back to Stella with a smile, grasping her hand in his as they walk toward the elevator.

"What?" She queries.

"Just this. It's fun. Being here with you."

"I'm just as excited. So after our massage we get private use of the sauna," Stella informs Mac as the elevator slowly climbs toward the top floor.

"Private?"

"Couples only Mac, they know what adults do when they are all worked up."

"I see," he smiles nervously. "Did you get the penthouse?" Mac inquires.

"Not quite," Stella replies as the elevator stops one floor from the top. "But I am assured our room is pretty amazing."

The elevator stops and the get out a floor that is decorated with antient looking items and artifacts. "If you are expecting me to dress up as a Caveman or something then we might be having another discussion," Mac states as he pulls out the electronic key card and prepares to enter.

"My darling clueless husband. Cavemen didn't wear much, so yes that's what I expect you to wear," she winks as she takes the piece of plastic, shoves it into the lock and pushes the door open. They both enter the unique theme room and stop. "Wow Mac..."

"Stella this is...really amazing," he states with a hint of childish enthusiasm. Mac's eyes glance around, looking around the room decorated in beige, bronze and turquoise, the turquoise just to add color. Fake Bronze age artifacts adorn the rest of the room. The large King size bed is in the shape of a hollowed out cave with a large faux bearskin rug on top; the nearby private Jacuzzi tub is in the shape of a large bronze basin, and the other furniture offerings looked like they could have come from an ancient exhibit.

"You know even the brochure didn't look this amazing," Stella replies with a smile as wide as her husbands. "I am almost tempted to cancel on dinner plans tonight and order in."

"I know you want to go dancing. I don't mind," Mac replies as he drops his small suitcase and pulls her into his arms. "But this is one of the most amazing places I have ever been. Thank you."

"Well you are here to share it with me, so thank you."

"Do we um have time to take that Jacuzzi for a test drive before our..."

"Nope but we will have private use of the sauna after our massage. Our warm, oily, naked bodies," she whispers as her body presses into Mac's, planting a warm, hungry kiss on his waiting lips.

"Okay I like the sound of that."

"But tomorrow morning we can take it for a test drive."

"Not tonight?"

"Mac, I want to lie like cavewoman with my powerful caveman in that bed after dinner."

"Really like the sound of that."

"Come on Mac, let's get ready."

Mac offers only a nod of his head as he watches Stella take the garment bag, hang up their evening wear and then start to gather a few things for their spa appointment. About ten minutes later they both head downstairs to the brand new spa.

"You sure you're okay this time?"

"Not as nervous as last time but still nervous."

"This is a married couple Mac, so you'll nothing to worry about. Trust me, I want only me looking at you _that way_."

"Me too."

"Mr. & Mrs. Taylor? My name is Julie and this is my partner and husband Dave, we'll be your hosts for the next hour. Please come with me."

Mac and Stella follow the massage therapists into the small warm room and listen to the instructions. "You remember what to do?"

"Yes," Mac answers as he removes his robe, leaving only his underwear on and then watching as Stella pushes her scantily clad body under the waiting sheet. "You're not wearing a bra this time. And you expect me to..."

"Mac, think about work until we are in the sauna," Stella playfully warns as he covers himself with the sheet. Unlike last time, this time when his masseuse starts to work on his upper back and shoulders, he's able to completely relax and enjoy the full hour of being worked on by strong hands. As much as he loves Stella's loving touch, their massages at home were geared more toward passion and pleasure; but this had function and purpose and left him feeling relaxed and less tense then when he first entered.

Stella glances over at Mac's relaxed expression and smiles. She remembers back to their first year anniversary and how tense and nervous Mac was; almost certain he'd never agree to letting another man touch him in such a private way ever again. But this time he surprised her by allowing himself to fully relax and she knows that their amazing weekend is just starting.

They make small talk for the hour, both of them fully surrendering to the magical work of the two skilled therapists, who are also lightly talking to one another. The hour finally comes to a regrettable end, both experts leaving the two rested Taylor's to get themselves ready to exit the room.

"How was it this time?" Stella inquires.

"I feel so relaxed," Mac whispers as he pulls her warm oily body up against his. "You smell amazing."

"Hold that thought until we are out of the room," Stella teases as she feels his groin starting to swell in sexual anticipation. She quickly hands him his robe as they both finally take their leave, heading for the private sauna to add another sexual first to their amazing resume of adventures. Stella leads them to the sauna, both of them leaving their robes outside, underwear carefully tucked into the pockets; both of them now wrapped in towels. Stella locks the door and leans against it, watching Mac's oily, solid frame start to gather small beads of sweat as he heads toward a small wooden bench, turning back to her with a smile.

"Come here beautiful," he whispers as his hands slowly remove his towel.

"Be right there handsome," she replies as she slowly unwraps the towel, letting it drop to her feet. Mac's eyes gaze upon perfect, olive toned skin; glistening now with small beads of sweat and aromatic oily residue from the massage; his erection growing harder and harder with each step she takes toward him.

Mac arranges the towel behind him, so that it'll be a little more comfortable instead of making love on the hard wooden bench. Besides the towel would also ensure any sexual evidence would be absorbed into the plush fabric folds.

"Mmm I guess you had something other than sitting and relaxing in mind?"

"Stella you are naked and your body has an amazing glow after that massage. That was a trick question right?"

"It was," she replies as she feels her own body going wet in anticipation. "You have the same glow," she smiles as she gazes hungrily upon her husband's oily naked chest, her eyes dropping down to his strong erection. "Besides, kinda hard to see you so turned on and not do anything about it."

Mac smiles as his wife nears, pushing himself out a bit more and allowing her body to ease itself into position, her lips offering a slight gasp as his hard member penetrates her soft womanly spot.

"Oh Mac..." Stella gasps as her body responds to the new position their situation was offering. She wasn't able to rock on his body as much, due to the wooden surface so she had to use her pelvic muscles to tease him to the point of climax; her body arching up and back as his would leave the bench to push into her and then rest back down.

"Stella...wow..." Mac pants as sweat from their heated love making session and the hot room they were getting worked up in forced beads to form faster and drench them further. Mac's fingers get intertwined in damp golden curls as he brings her flushed lips to his and hungrily devours into them.

Stella's fingers gently grip his chest, her fingers giving his nipple a squeeze, forcing a muffled gasp of delight to try escape his mouth as her lips continued their loving assault on his.

Mac feels his heart rate starting to race as their rhythm increases. Never having had to perform while seated on a hard wooden bench, Mac feels his energy starting to wane but knows they'll reach climax before he ever gives in.

"Stella..." he moans as he feels her grip him one more time, forcing his body to thrust harder into hers, their union almost complete.

"That feels..." Stella whispers as her body slightly leans back, offering her husband and amazing view. "Amazing."

"Wow Stella..." Mac groans as they near climax. His body offers one more thrust before his lips curl upward, his ears delighting as his wife calls his name before her body comes to rest on top of his.

"Wow Mac is right," she pants as her forehead rests on her husbands. "You are hot."

"So are you," he smiles as his fingers rest on her damp back before moving to her face and brushing away a bead of sweat.

"You okay after all that rockin'?"

"I am," he whispers as he tastes her salty lips once more. "But it um..." he mumbles as she slowly pulls herself off him, wanting to relieve him of her weight after the sexual torture she just put him through.

"You always make me feel amazing Mac," Stella whispers as she quickly grabs her towel, places it on the bench beside him and presses her naked body up against his.

"You are amazing," Mac praises as he kisses her on the cheek. "But trust me, you return the favor just as much."

"You're an easy man to love Mac Taylor," she states in truth as she offers him a kind smile. "And you have a bronze glow to you you know."

"Your skin is always a bronzy color," he remarks as his finger makes small swirly patterns on her shoulder before they drop down to an erect nipple and he gives it a tender squeeze; careful never to hurt her, knowing how sensitive they are after a sexual encounter. "You feel amazing, your skin is so soft."

"Mac, my breasts are always soft," she giggles as his fingers reach a tender spot, forcing a soft chuckle from her lips. "Come on, there is a time limit on this," she reminds him as she slowly pushes herself up and stands her naked before his always hungry eyes. "Care to test out our new shower?"

"Stella I..."

"Relax handsome, we can play more later, but we do need to wash off this oil before we put on our evening clothes."

"Right," he smiles as he takes her hand. They both discard their towels, pull on their robes and then head upstairs to their hotel room; having a real shower before it's time to get ready for a few hours of dinner and dancing. Mac finishes dressing in his suit and then stops and watch as Stella pulls on her bronzy evening dress, his lips automatically curling upward.

"I know you're watching."

"Can you blame me?" Mac inquires warmly. "You look truly amazing. That dress looks...hmmm."

"Hmmm what?" Stella asks in wonder as Mac walks up to her with a frown. "Mac? You don't like this dress."

"It's um...it's missing something," he mentions as his eyes travel down to her bare neckline.

"You wanted it lower?" She arches a brow.

"No," he answers as he pulls out a small box. "Perhaps it needs this."

Stella takes the small box and looks up at Mac in surprise. "Mac?" She dares to ask softly.

"It would do me a great honor if you wore this tonight."

Stella slowly opens the box to reveal a bronze heart pendant. Her delicate fingers look at the heart with a small amber stone on the right hand side. She slowly turns it over and a small lump forms in her throat.

_'Stella, my heart belongs to you. Mac.'_

"Oh Mac," she whispers happily as she looks up with watery eyes. "It's truly...amazing...so beautiful."

Mac takes the pendant and helps her put it on; the piece of bronze jewelry resting against her glistening olive skin.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispers as he looks at their reflection in the mirror before planting a warm kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you Mac," Stella replies as she twists herself around and hugs him tightly. "You know it's kinda funny because..." her voice trails off as she hurries to her suitcase and pulls out a small box. "You and I really had each other going this time didn't we?"

"Stella, you found something for me?" He asks in surprise. "And it's not a picture frame," he teases as he takes the small box.

"Open it."

Mac slowly opens the box to reveal two bronze cufflinks; one with Mac and the other with Stella on it. "Kinda wondered what I was to do with these," he smirks as he holds up his uncuffed sleeves. "They are simply amazing," Mac praises as he pulls her close once more, taking advantage of the fact her lips are bare and crushing them with passion. "Will you do the honors?"

"Just be happy they aren't bronze handcuffs," she winks as she puts on one of the bronzed links.

"Would have liked those also."

"I know. But I couldn't find them," she smiles as she does the second. Mac heads off to put on his tie as Stella finishes with her makeup. They soon head for the elevator, passing other dressed up couples who are also taking advantage of the services the Bronze Dining Room has to offer. The hostess shows them to a private booth and allows them to settle before sending over their waiter to take their order.

"This place is amazing Mac," Stella mentions as her fingers rest over his and give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Okay so if I tell you, do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Infomercial."

"What? Really?"

"Remember about four months back, I was sick and couldn't sleep..."

"Aren't you glad I got us satellite?"

"Yes very thoughtful of you," Stella replies with a smile. They place their appetizer and dinner order and then both just settle back to discuss work, Millie's new apartment renovations, and a few other things. The meal finally comes and the conversation slows to nearly nothing as the food is enjoyed.

"What does this item remind you of?" Stella inquires as she offers Mac a taste of her dinner. When he offers a small shrug and frown she continues. "Our wedding dinner."

"The one where Sid nearly choked?" Mac's eyes crease with a smile of remembrance. "Wasn't my fault he ate that piece of lamb so fast."

"Was your fault you told Don to give him the Heimlich maneuver," she laughs.

"That was still one of the best wedding spreads I have seen."

"You were biased," she reminds him.

"I still am," he replies warmly as his hand squeezes hers. "And you indulged me that night. I know you didn't really want Greek but I did and you allowed me that."

"It was an amazing meal Mac. But the wedding cake..."

"Well that was pretty fantastic. Still amazed that Alice Hammerback did such a professional job."

"The fresh flowers just added that bit extra. Sid still won't tell me where she found those vanilla Orchids. She's a woman of many talents."

"Just like my wife," Mac replies as his lips nuzzle her ear. "Want to dance?"

"Yes."

Without another seconds hesitation, Mac pushes himself out from the booth and extends his hand, to which is wife takes willingly and follows him to the modestly packed dance floor. Mac's arms wrap around her quickly and hold her close as they gently sway to the music.

"I still remember our first dance Mac."

"I was so afraid I would step on your toes," Mac answers with a smile.

"I think you did. But I didn't care. I was too happy that I was Mrs. Stella Taylor," she tells him in truth. "That night was magical."

"Every night with you is magical."

"Are you trying to win extra points?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," she teases as she kisses him briefly on the lips. Despite their being married for eight amazing years, Mac was still very much a private man when it came to any public display of affection that would attract attention, never wanting anyone to look at him in a wondering way. Always mindful of that and respectful of his desires, her romantic contact is always kept a bit at bay, knowing when they are in private; their love for each other knows no bounds.

"Ready to go?" Mac whispers as his lips tease the sensitive skin around her fragrant ear.

"I know you are," she whispers in return and his face gently creases.

"But I'll leave only when you want to."

"One more dance?"

"Anything for you," he assures her with a soft kiss to her cheek before he pulls her close once more. Being in public assures him that despite the fact her amazing body is pressed up close against his, his body won't be displaying it's sexual need for fear that he somehow embarrass himself or put on display that which he wants to keep private. Stella never made light of that, and his respect and admiration for her just strengthened along with his love as the years progressed.

Finally a few more dances later, it was time to retire and so both slowly walk arm in arm back toward the elevator that will take them up to their room. Mac notices Stella's fingers resting on the heart pendant and smiles. "I'm glad you like it."

"Love it Mac, I love it," she whispers as she plants a hungry kiss on his mouth; the elevator doors still not open. They finally are deposited on their floor and head toward their amazing room, a large King size bed calling to them to finally make good use of.

Once inside the room, the door closed and locked, the passion is unleashed and both are frantically working at undressing the other. Mac tosses his jacket over the chair as Stella works to loosen the piece of silk around his neck and then work on his buttons, carefully removing the bronze cufflinks first and placing them in their box so they don't get lost.

Mac carefully unzips her dress, knowing the fabric is delicate and not wanting to ruin it. He lets it slowly slide down her body, revealing coppery underwear, and forcing his eyes to widen with delight.

"Bronze underwear?"

"Surprise."

"You are so beautiful," Mac whispers as Stella slowly pushes his dress pants to the floor, her hand lingering around his swollen groin, teasing his member with loving strokes.

"Stella..." Mac groans as he feels himself getting harder under her touch, his dark underwear straining to be the next item to leave his body. Stella's fingers comply as Mac's warm hands work at the clasp of her bra, freeing her ample breasts. His strong arms carefully gather her in them as he carries her to the oddly shaped bed, placing her down on the plush faux cover and then easing himself down on top of her.

His warm lips plant loving kisses on her chest, moving to her breasts and resting on the pert nub as his lips gently suck, forcing her body to arch into his and her womanly spot to wet in sexual anticipation.

"Maccc..." she moans as his tongue teases the nipple. "I need you..." she begs.

"Can't reach when I'm..."

"Cruel man," she giggles as his lips nibble her side, forcing warm laughter from her lips as he reaches a tender spot. "Come to me my strong caveman," she whispers as her fingers gently guide Mac's body upward, her lips calling to his. Mac's frame arches onto hers as his hard member finds entry, his lips smothering hers and silencing any moans of delight.

Stella's hands hold Mac's warm body captive against hers, his arms flexing as he pushes into her with force and passion. His fingers get lost in nearly damp golden curls as his lips start to cover her warm face with hungry kisses, trailing from her mouth to her ear and nibbling the sensitive skin beneath the lobe.

"Oh that feels...soooo good," she moans as her body arches into his, his lips sucking her lobe. Her body responds by gripping his member and forcing him to thrust harder and faster in return; delighting both their bodies with sexual sensations.

"You are so amazing," Mac whispers before his lips are instantly guided back to hers, her mouth devouring his as small beads of sweat start to form and slide down her naked back, landing on the plush blanket that now caresses both their moving bodies.

"Need you Mac..." Stella gasps once more as his hands grip her sides in anticipation of oncoming climax; their rhythm nearing its peak.

"Stella!" Mac groans one last time as his body pushes into her with one final powerful thrust and the bed is finally still.

"Wow Mac..." Stella lightly pants as he pushes some damp curls away from her face and neck.

"You still have such an amazing glow," Mac whispers as he kisses her damp forehead. "And I know your perfume is new because it has been driving me crazy all night."

"It is new and I'm glad you like it so much," Stella replies as her hand tenderly strokes his face and then moves to his back, their bodies still attached.

"I think we just wore off dinner," Mac teases as his fingers tease her bare shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" Stella asks in wonder.

"Not for real food," he answers as his lips start to nibble her neck, forcing her body to arch and her lips to offer small bouts of laughter as he reaches a ticklish spot.

"St-stop Mac..." she lightly wheezes as his nibble assault continues.

Mac stops and looks down as a happy tear escapes her eye. He quickly brushes it away and gently frowns.

"Stop frowning Mac," Stella instructs as she presses her fingers to her forehead. "It was a happy tear."

"Just making sure," he replies warmly as he kisses her on the cheek. He feels his body starting to lose some of its sexual strength so he gently pulls out of her and rests beside her on the large bed. "This bed is um..."

"I like this cover," Stella mentions as her body relishes in the delightful feeling of the faux fur.

"I like you," Mac smiles in return as his lips land on her belly and he starts to nibble once more, forcing more warm laughter from her mouth. "Like it when you laugh."

"This is war Mister," she threatens as she manages to push herself onto his naked body and then uses one hand to reach down toward his sensitive inner thigh.

"N-not fa-fair..." Mac laughs as her fingers continue their revenge assault. With her body keeping his arms at bay, Mac can do little more than lie back a helpless captive to her attack. "Ok-ay...you win..." he laughs as it's his eyes that water.

"And what did I?"

"Hmm well you always had me."

"I just did thats true," she teases as she moves herself up so that the crossed arms are resting on his chest, her chin resting on her arms so she's looking down into the warm sapphire eyes of her loving husband. "I love you Mac, so very much."

Mac's fingers gently caress her flushed cheek, his lips displaying a warm smile for her viewing pleasure. "I love you too."

They linger in their naked state until Mac notices Stella's eyes struggling to stay open and he knows it's time to call it a night. Carefully pushing back the blankets, they both ease themselves in between the fresh sheets in the large bed.

"This frame is kinda unnerving," Stella comments as she looks up and sees the half the cave mouth looming over them.

"At least it didn't come with snakes or anything," Mac grimaces and Stella just chuckles.

"Snakes? More like saber tooth tigers."

"Nice try," Mac retorts."

"Okay fine already."

"Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Mac."

Mac pulls her into his arms, kisses the top of her head and holds her close as they are finally whisked away into the dark realm of sleep; both happy and exhausted from the day's exciting events. The next time Mac opens his eyes, he looks up and frowns as the cave mouth looms over him. But his ears quickly pick up the sounds of running water and he pushes himself up, allowing the sheets to pool in his lap as he investigates where his wife has gotten to.

"Morning handsome," her soft voice greets as she lingers near the edge of the large bronze Jacuzzi.

"Morning beautiful," he replies with a warm smile. "But we are having breakfast in house right?"

"Of course, just thought we'd have dessert first. That is if you're up for it," she flirts.

"I will be by the time I get there," he flirts in return as he slowly pushes back the covers, his body already tingling in anticipated delight.

Mac watches as Stella's naked body gently eases itself into the hot churning waters and smile in delight as her body parts also harden from the water.

"I think I would like one of these at home," Stella states as she watches Mac test the water. "Come on in. It's perfect."

"So it is," he replies as he eases himself slowly into the hot water and then moves up beside her. "This has been amazing weekend Stella, thank you so much."

"Just as amazing for me Mac, happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Stella," he whispers as his arms encircle her, their lips locked and breakfast put on hold.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you liked this chapter! I know there are hotels in the US, much like up here in Canada that have Theme Rooms, so I just combined a few services and amenities. Think Pocono's Palace with a fanfic spin to it. Please review and put my mind at ease (grin). Thanks!!

**PS:** Promise of Tomorrow updates tomorrow

**Preview: Year Nine = Pottery**


	9. Year Nine Pottery

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 9 - Year Nine Pottery **

**A/N**: Okay so another one that was a bit of a challenge but hope you aren't disappointed and thanks!

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = POTTERY ~**

"Cheryl, are you sure?"

"Stella, it's your anniversary weekend and Todd and I would love you both to have something really different this year. Oh please say yes. It would be such a great way to spend your anniversary. And of course you know you'll have your private time."

"But..."

"We have the guest cottage now...please?"

"I'll talk to Mac, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Great, call me when you can."

Stella hung up with her long time friend and foster sister and went in search of her elusive husband. The year before they spent their anniversary weekend in Chicago with Millie; both taking comfort in the fact that she didn't suffer another attack and that, as hard as it was to sell the Taylor home, she moved into a small condo that would be easier on her health to look after.

She finally finds Mac in his office, slowly walks into his office as he finishes up a rather heated discussion and then offers him a sympathetic face when he slams the phone down in an angry huff.

"Jenkins?"

"I hate audits," Mac sighs as he runs his hands over his face, through his hair and then looks at his wife with a slight frown. "Sorry. Everything okay?"

"You tell me, you okay?"

"That was the last call so it's..." he pauses to look at his watch and then up at his wife with a small smile, "finally time to bring this week to a close."

"Do you feel like celebrating this weekend?"

"Stella, you know work never comes before the really important things. But why it is that each year seems to get harder and harder?"

"Next year is Tin Mac, you can just buy me x-rated mints if you want," she teases as she reaches out and squeezes his hand warmly. "Pottery is not that hard."

"You're kidding right?" Mac arches his brows. "Aside from a vase, what on earth is there to buy?"

"Okay so since we are both stuck with thinking about non traditional items, I just got a call from Cheryl."

"How is she?"

"They just opened their new studio upstate and have invited us to spend the weekend."

"Really?"

"They even have a new pottery wheel that we can use."

"Stella I don't know how to..."

"I don't either Mac but each time she mentioned it, I kept thinking ghost and their amazing make out session."

"Ah yes the sex catch," Mac shoots back and Stella chuckles.

"Okay so sex aside. How about this, we go there, have no sex and just do some art."

"You're kiidding right?"

"Yes," Stella shakes her head. "But it's up to you Mac. You know Cheryl and Todd are not intrusive people and we'd have their cottage so we'd have privacy for..."

"And the pottery wheel?"

"Oh liked my idea didn't you?"

"Very much," Mac replies as he slowly pushes himself up from his chair. "Come on let's get home and get this weekend started."

"Best thing you've said all week."

"Better than I love you?" Mac wonders with a mock frown, forcing Stella to give him a playful slap on the ass and ensuring his face was red. "Stella, we're in..."

"Public," she interupts. "Then you better behave."

XXXXXXXX

After supper finally finishes up, Stella finishes the few dishes while Mac heads into the hallway to get their small suitcases to get ready for their trip away starting tomorrow morning. As far as friends outside of work went, Mac didn't mind Cheryl and Todd. They were very much like them in many ways. Childless, work driven, passionate about each other, putting family first and always leaving anniversary details to the last minute. Wanting to have a shower before bed, Mac quickly strips to his underwear and prepares to leave the bedroom when Stella comes up behind him, wraps her arms around his naked waist and holds him close.

"Mmmm my husband didn't tell me when the strip show started," she whispers as her lips plant warm kisses on bare back and neck.

"Ah yeah nice try," Mac lightly smiles as his hands hold onto Stella's, her lips still planting warm kisses on his tender skin.

"Oh Mac you smell good," Stella whispers as her fingers unlatch from Mac's and start to dance around his waist, before moving lower. Her brain always delights in her husbands sexual attention; even the simplest touch commanded his member to stand at attention.

"Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers tease his erection. But as Mac tries to turn around Stella's arms tighten around him, not allowing him to turn to face her. "Not fair," he moans as his eyes close in pleasure as his wife continues to pleasure him. "I need you," he gently begs.

"I need you too Mac," Stella whispers as she finally allows her husband to turn around in her grasp. Mac's hands gently rest on her arms before he playfully pushes her back onto the bed before pouncing. Much like his wife's sexual torment, his fingers slowly push her jeans down all the way, allowing her own legs to get them off as his fingers rest around her womanly spot, forcing her to wetten under his touch.

"Mac," she groans as her body arches with pleasure under his loving touches. "I need you," she gently begs as Mac's lips hover around her soft belly button, planting warm kisses as he slowly moves himself up; allowing his mouth to rest around her breast and further ensuring sexual pleasure.

"Please Mac," she begs as his lips continue to tease her erect nipple with kisses and soft sucking motions.

Mac's strong hands attach themselves to her hips as he plunges into her, stifling her soft gasp of pleasure with hungry kisses to her flushed lips.

"Oh Macccc," Stella's gently moans as Mac's lips tenderly nibble her neck, his warm hands holding her back as they rock off the bed as they continue their current sexual adventure. "Feels...so goooood..." she whispers as his tongue dips into the crook of her ear, forcing her pelvic area to grip in response and his own member to push in harder and faster.

"Wow Stella," Mac moans as her fingers gently dig into his back and her own lips suck his lobe, forcing his body to buckle with each motion and reward her brain with sounds of sexual delight and pleasure.

"Love you Stella," Mac whispers into her ear as he plants warm kisses below the lobe before he returns back to her mouth and starts to hungrily devour her lips with warm kisses.

"Love you too Mac," Stella groans as her body arches into his once more, his hands holding her close as they near climax.

"Stella!" Mac moans one last time as he thrusts into her with loving force for the last time before the bed finally stops moving and he comes to rest on his wife's glistening body. Mac looks down at her with warm and affection as he pushes some sweaty golden curls off her face, kissing her damp cheek and offering her a tender smile. "You are so beautiful," he praises, forcing her face to beam under his loving words.

"You make me beautiful Mac and I hope you never tire of hearing me say that."

"Until I draw my last breath Stella, I'll never tire of hearing it," he assures her warmly. "Will you tire of me telling you that?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Stella teases as she runs her hands through her husbands damp hair, leaving it mussed and offering his handsome face a loving smile.

Mac's lips curl upward but he doesn't answer; no further words are needed and of course it was a question that was already answered.

"And are you still excited about this weekend?"

"Actually I am," Mac replies as he slowly pulls himself out of her warm spot and spoons his naked body beside hers, pulling a blanket over them and snuggling closer into her inviting embrace.

"And you know they'll probably want dinner with us."

"But we get the pottery wheel to ourselves right?"

"Yes already," Stella giggles as she pokes Mac's naked side, forcing a small burst of laughter from his flushed lips before she tastes them once more. "Thank you for saying yes."

"When have I said no to you?"

"You seriously want to go there?" Stella arches a brow.

"Okay maybe not," Mac frowns and she smiles and offers a nod.

"Smart man," she teases by pushing a finger to his nose. They make light conversation for a few more minutes before it's time to call it a night and get some sleep before they would be up early tomorrow; upstate calling to them for the weekend.

XXXXXXXX

"I am so glad it's not raining this weekend," Stella mentions as they head further away from the city, the vibrant colors to fall, standing strong against the crisp blue brightness of the fall sky.

"So are you sure we don't have to pay them?" Mac wonders.

"Got that covered Mac."

"That basket in the backseat?"

"That would be it. It's filled with wine, gourmet cheeses, chocolates and a few other things."

"What _other things_?" Mac asks.

"Things that you need not be jealous in any way," she smiles as her fingers rest on his thigh and gives his dark denim clad leg a squeeze. "I'll buy you your own gift basket."

"I was just kidding," Mac smiles in return as they pull up to their intended destination. "Wow nice place," Mac comments as he stops the Avalanche before the large Tudor style home with attached new artist studio and separate guest cottage a few meters away.

"Wow is right Mac," Stella mentions with a soft smile. "There's Cheryl."

"Hey guys!" Cheryl greets them happily as she rushes up to them, gathers Stella into her embrace and holds her tightly. "So glad you both agreed to this," she tells Mac as she hugs him tightly also.

"Hey Mac," Todd smile as he offers Stella a hug and then gives Mac a brief hug, neither man wanting to display anything too inappropriate or unmanly.

"So let us show you around," Todd tells them as he takes Stella's suitcase as Stella and Cheryl make small talk and Todd tells Mac about the new studio and the cottage they'll be staying in.

"You guys this place is simply amazing," Stella praises as they leave their things in the cottage and then prepare to exit the new artist studio. After their tour is finished, they head into the main house for lunch; all sitting around the table, enjoying each other's company.

"So I was cleaning out a storage closet and guess what I found? My maid of honor dress," Cheryl informs Stella.

"The green and blue monstrosity?" Stella teases.

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Todd assures his wife.

"Jessica and Lindsay got plain green, I was actually jealous that day. I guess it's fitting since green is the color of envy," Cheryl smiles.

"You looked great," Stella reminds her.

"Not like the bride, right Mac?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Ah smart man," Todd laughs as he pats Mac on the back. "So Cheryl told me that this year it's pottery. After a brief lesson on how to use our machinery you guys will have the use of the studio and cottage until you join us for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"And you are sure we can't contribute anything for dinner?" Mac asks.

"That basket was enough."

"Thank you," Stella squeezes her friend's hand. They make small talk a bit longer, mostly about dress shopping, the satin shoe mishap, Mac's tuxedo being one size too small when it first arrived and how Flack felt uncomfortable walking down the isle with Jessica attached to the arm of another man. Todd understood that while Cheryl and Stella were close from an early age, they weren't and so wasn't upset when Mac chose Don Flack as his best man and he was one of the groomsmen. After lunch it was time to head into the studio and get to work.

Mac and Stella walk arm and arm behind Cheryl and Todd toward the pottery studio.

"Okay so each take a table and we'll teach you both how to make something special for the other for your anniversary."

"We have to um...make what?"

"Mac you can make a vase," Todd throws as him and Mac just smirks.

Both of them took a seat, watching their instructor intently. "Okay so this is what you need to do first," Cheryl instructs. Both Mac and Stella turn their attention away from each other and toward the small spinning wheels before them, wanting to make something special for the other.

Mac looks at the mass of goopy clay in his hands and frowns, forcing Todd to lightly chuckle but also lend a helping hand. "Trust me man, it'll win you brownie points," Todd whispers as he guides Mac's actions as his wife helps her close friend Stella.

"Think Mac will like this?"

"Trust me from what you told me in that email, he will love it," Cheryl smiles. "Okay you two, time's up. Todd, he can put it into the smaller over and Stella...and in a few hours you can come back and paint if you want or just leave it as is. But no peaking at what the other made."

"We got it," Stella looks over at Mac and smiles as he hovers near his oven; two fun hours already passed.

"And that's it. So we'll be back in a few hours, the house is yours you two. Remember to _not _behave," Cheryl winks as she loops her arm around her husband's and they take their leave.

"Well?"

"I felt like I was going to break that damn thing," Mac frowns as he walks up to her and gently wraps his arms around her. "What did you make me?"

"Heart shaped condom holder," Stella retorts and Mac gently gasps, forcing her to laugh. "You asked."

"Sorry," he frowns as she gently lowers his lips to hers and plants a warm kiss on them. "So shall we try to create something together?"

"Love to," Stella replies as she takes Mac by the hand and leads him to the large pottery wheel, and sits down on the large stool, Mac sliding in behind her like they did on the movie ghost.

"Like the feel of this," Stella whispers as Mac's strong arms wrap around his wife, holding her close and loving the feeling of his warm body pressed up against hers.

"Feels pretty amazing Stella," Mac comments as his body holds her close, his eyes watching her movements intently. With her hair up in a ponytail, it's easy for his hands to cover hers; another touch he wanted to mimic from the movie.

"What shall we create?"

"A vase?" Mac retorts and Stella giggles as his fingers mix in the mucky goop along with hers.

"How about some magic?" Stella whispers as Mac's warm lips plant a kiss on her cheek, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Stella's body starts to relax as the warmth from Mac's seems to have an instant calming effect. His strong hands keep hers attached the spinning wheel as his body presses further into his. However the more her body slightly moves back and forth; shifting from side to side in his grasp, he feels groin starting to swell.

"Okay Stella, seriously you have to stop moving," Mac whispers as his lips tickle her skin with warm breath and soft kisses.

"And your kissing, what about that," Stella whispers in return as her body slightly arches backward into Mac's strong grasp. "Course your hand foreplay isn't making things either."

"Pardon? Hand foreplay?"

"Seriously Mac, if you keep moving your hands like that over mine, I'm going to cum right now."

"We have the whole place to ourselves," Mac reminds her.

"And if you get clay in my hair?"

"I promise I won't," Mac mumbles as his lips continue to devour his wife's warm neck, his fingers still working the goopy mess around hers, teasing her hands with erotic movements as his groin starts to swell.

"Oh Mac...that feels..." Stella whispers as she closes her eyes, Mac's warm lips tenderly kissing her neck as her head slightly tilts forward, delighting in the feeling of her husbands loving touches and hard body tempting hers with each passionate kiss.

Feeling Mac's groin starting to harden further, Stella knows it won't belong before their sensual foreplay is put to good use in another sexual embrace. But knowing how clay hardens she quickly reaches for a damp towel nearby and dries off her hands and then works on the strong hands of her husband.

Once his hands are dry, Mac's hand move to her arms, her back still to him and his lips immediately planting hungry kisses on her neck, nuzzling in further, his brain delighting in soft moans from her lips, his erection now straining against the dark fabric of his jeans.

"Stella...you smell so good..." Mac mumbles as Stella's body slowly twists around to face her husband, her lips returning the favor by planting warm, loving kisses on mouth and neck.

Mac's fingers quickly work to pull her sweater up over her head, leaving only her black lacy bra, covering her ample breasts. Leaving her bra on, Mac's hands arch Stella backward, pushing her chest up and allowing his lips nibbling space.

"Mac..." Stella gasps as Mac's hands hold her firmly, his mouth warmly assaulting her nearly naked chest. His tongue dances around the edge of her bra, once again forcing small moans of delight from her flushed lips. Stella slowly sits herself back up, her fingers moving to Mac's jeans zipper, hers already down and waiting for his entry.

"Now Stella..." Mac moans as her fingers push the zipper down and then tease his swollen member a little further. Knowing the stool wasn't the best place for a sexual release, Mac eases himself down to the floor, a strategic mat already waiting and lowers Stella down onto his waiting member. "Feels so...good..." he moans as her body starts to gently rock on his.

"Mmm Mac..." Stella whispers as his fingers intertwine themselves in her nearly damp golden curls and guide her lips back to his as he quickly silences her with hungry kisses; his tongue gently forcing its way between the soft folds of her mouth.

Stella's mouth covers Mac's with hungry kisses before they move to his ear and tenderly devour his warm and husky smelling skin, forcing her brain to delight in his manly scent as their rhythm starts to increase.

Stella's hands grasp Mac's side, his shirt on the floor beside hers, his chest completely bare. His fingers, although a bit rougher at times, always hold her delicate skin in a way that never bruises or causes any kind of damage; and yet she knows he's in control.

"Mac..." Stella groans as he pushes into her with a bit more force, allowing another sexual groan to escape her lips as they near climax.

"Stella...that...oh g..." Mac starts only to be silenced once more by hungry kisses as his wife continues to devour his flushed lips. They reach climax, both calling the other's name before they come to rest on the workshop floor.

"Mac...that was..."

"Amazing?"

"I was going to say better than in the movie," she teases as he tucks a stray curl behind her ear and offers her a warm smile.

"And no clay in your hair...well not that much," he frowns as he removes a small clump. "Or...okay maybe we should shower."

"And turn off the wheel."

"Damn we left it on?" Mac smirks as Stella lightly giggles. "Think we broke it?"

"Not yet," Stella replies with a warm smile as she slowly pulls herself apart from her husband and reaches for the off switch. "But...we killed the vase," she remarks and he chuckles. "At least your condom holder is in tact."

"Funny."

"Come on let's shower off and just relax before dinner."

"Like the sound of that," Mac replies warmly as he quickly pushes himself back up to his feet, redresses and then helps Stella put everything back the way it was before their sexual detour. They head back to the small cottage and take turns having a shower, washing away sexual and pottery residue.

"They really do have an amazing setup," Stella comments as she joins Mac on the small loveseat in front of the fireplace, snuggling closer into Mac's strong embrace.

"Do you ever regret not buying a normal home?"

"Normal? Mac we bought a two bedroom condo, with den, private in-house laundry, on-site gym and..."

"It's not really the same thing," Mac lightly frowns as his eyes rest on the rings on her wedding finger.

"I don't regret it Mac. Do you?"

"No."

"One of the best things about us is we don't have regrets like that. Just like we decided not to have children, and I think our decision to not be tied down to something major like a home was a wise decision for us."

"Tied down huh," Mac teases as he kisses her cheek once more. "Kinda like the sound of that."

"Gutter mind."

"Always when it comes to you," Mac retorts as his grasp around her tightens. They make small talk for a bit longer before Cheryl and Todd come home and then it's time to help with dinner and spend some time with their friends and gracious hosts.

"Okay Mac you're first," Cheryl nods to Todd who takes Mac back to the workshop to paint his small creation for his wife for their anniversary.

"Think she'll like it?"

"Trust me Mac, you could have made a paperweight and dedicated it to her and she would have loved it," Todd smiles. "Women like when we put forth any effort."

"I just want to be sure."

"She'll love it. This might make it that much more special," Todd hands him a few items.

"Perfect."

Mac takes the items and continues to work as Stella and Cheryl reminisce in the kitchen.

"So did you make good use of the large wheel?" Cheryl teases Stella.

"The vase remains a thought only," Stella replies with a smile.

"Yeah we had the same problem the first time also. Let me guess, you reenacted the ghost scene."

"Are we seriously that predictable?"

"Two people alone with a pottery wheel? You're kidding right?"

"We cleaned up."

"I'm not mad. How is my wheel?" Cheryl tosses back and Stella laughs.

"It's not broken, trust me it saw less action than us."

"That's what I like to hear. Okay so I see the guys coming back. I'll get them started on the barbeque if you want to come with me and work on Mac's present."

"I really can't thank you enough for all this."

"Well since the wedding it's only been spot visits here and there when we have been in the city; this weekend just seemed perfect."

"We both do appreciate it."

"Then that's what makes it all worth while."

"Have fun?" Stella teases Mac as she gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Not as much as before," he grazes her ear with his warm lips and flirty words, leaving her face flushed as she heads outside with Cheryl and he heads toward the patio with Todd.

"I hope Mac likes this," Stella comments as she works to paint the small item for her husband.

"With the story you told me behind it, I'm sure he'll love it."

Stella finishes her item, wraps it and then heads back to the cottage. She sees Mac's small wrapped present on the bed and places her beside his. "I love you Mac, so very much," she whispers before she takes her leave, heading back to the house where the man she loves and two close friends are waiting.

"How did it go?" Mac inquires as Stella walks up to him and slides into his waiting embrace, his arm wrapped around her waist, the right side of her body pressed up against his.

"I think you'll like it."

"Guess what we have for dessert?" Cheryl calls out as she brings out a familiar looking cake.

"That's...what?" Stella gasps in shock as she stares at a small replica of their wedding cake. "And the filling?"

"Chocolate lemon. Just like the one Alice Hammerback made but of course not as professional."

"Thank you," Stella hugs her friend one more time and within a matter of seconds, a wedding album is brought out and the next few hours are spent reminiscing about the Taylor wedding, the last minute changes to the cake filling and a few other personal anecdotes that helps the next few hours pass by with ease.

"Thank you again for an amazing dinner," Stella hugs Cheryl as they prepare to head back to the cottage. After they have thanked their hosts a few more times, Mac and Stella head back to their cottage, hand in hand.

"Thank you for an amazing day Stella," Mac states in truth as they enter the cottage, the fire place calling to them with an inviting glow. "I know we had a long day so why don't we just relax..." Mac suggests as he watches Stella start to undress.

"Just relax?" Stella smiles as she removes her shirt and lets it fall to the floor.

"Well not if you are going to do that," Mac groans as he feels his body starting to tingle instantly. "Hard to see your perfect body standing...okay screw relaxing," Mac stops and swallows as she slowly pushes her pants to the floor and then stands before him in her new lacy underwear; her tradition of always buying new sexy underwear for their anniversary weekend.

"Come and join me Mac," Stella warmly entreats as she heads toward the fireplace and eases herself down on the plush throw rug in front of it.

Mac quickly strips to his black boxers and heads toward her, slowly eases himself down beside her, delighting in the instant warmth the nearby fireplace was giving is naked flesh. "Lie here Mac," Stella invites her husband, watching with a smile as he slowly lies down beside her. "At the cabin you got to do this first so now it's my turn," she whispers as her fingers start to tenderly kneed his warm naked skin.

"Mmm we need that chocolate warming oil," Mac mentions.

"Trust me Mac, you're hot enough without it," she teases as she quickly covers his mouth with hers and silences him with a warm hungry kiss. Kneeling down beside him, his fingers tease her inner thigh, moving to her most prized possession as her lips plant warm kisses around his nipple, and forcing small groans of pleasure from his moist lips.

"Stella..." Mac groans as her fingers tease his growing erection, her warm lips still planting hungry kisses around his belly button. "I need you."

"I can tell," Stella whispers with a smile as she slowly removes her panties and then pushes his underwear down, freeing his erect member before she eases herself down onto the soft rug, allowing her loving husband to push her legs open and then enter her with a powerful thrust.

"Ma-c..." she gasps as he pushes down into her and then lowers his warm body onto hers, his fingers grasping her curls and then silencing her with hungry kisses as the warmth from the nearby fireplace starts to force beads of sweat to form on his brow, back of his neck and mix with sweat from her body.

"Mmm Stella," Mac mumbles as his lips loving taste hers again and again, their bodies moving as one, the temperature in the room starting to grow, the heat between them intense.

"Feels so good Mac," Stella praises as her fingers grip his back as he thrusts into her once more.

"Love to make you feel good," Mac replies with a warm smile as he kisses her lips once more, climax nearing.

"I...Mac..." Stella moans once more as his body pushes into her as their rhythm increases. "Harder Mac," she whispers as she guides his flushed lips back to hers and silences any forthcoming moans with hungry kisses.

Mac's hands grip her sides as he feels climax nearing. "Stella!" He gasps one more time before the only sound that is heard in the room is the drumming of two rapidly beating hearts.

"Mac..." Stella whispers as he rests his forehead on hers and smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac replies as he smiles down at her. "The fire makes you have an amazing glow," he notes as the orangey glow from the fire seems to make her eyes come to life. "Makes you hot too."

"You're just as hot," Stella tells him in return.

Mac slowly pulls out of her and rests on his elbow beside her. His fingers start to make circles on her sweaty chest, circling her pert nipple and eliciting soft bouts of laughter as they poke and tease her sensitive sides.

"Ti-tickles Mac," Stella laughs as he pokes her once more.

"Love hearing you laugh," Mac tells her in truth. "Puts my mind at ease."

"Really?"

"Silly right?"

"Well hearing you laugh puts my heart at ease," Stella retorts. "Is that silly?"

"Very," Mac whispers as he leans in lower and kisses her lips before she can answer, forcing her to poke his side and make him laugh.

"Told you," Stella teases as she pokes him again.

"Okay already," Mac counters as he gently holds her hands and then pulls her warm body captive against his. "Mmm like this much better," he replies as he kisses her on the cheek. They linger together by the warmth of the fireplace before Stella slowly pushes herself up, offers her hand and leads Mac back to bed, snuggling under the covers, pressing her naked body up against her loving husbands.

"Goodnight Stella," Mac whispers as he kisses the top of her head and then turns off the small bedside light.

XXXXXXXX

Mac is the first to awake, opening his sapphire eyes and squinting toward the window and smiling as the warmth of the morning sunshine starts to greet him with an early morning smile.

"I think it's going to be an amazing day," Stella tells him in she opens her eyes and looks at her husband's handsome face with a loving smile.

"So it seems. And what are we going to do today?"

"Well I would like to have another attempt at that vase, that is if they'll let us," Stella suggests.

"Think they will?"

"They will if we ask them to join us."

"Then I think I would like that very much," Mac replies as he leans in lower and kisses her on the lips. "I have something for you."

Stella watches as Mac pushes his naked body out of the warm covers, hurries over to the dresser, retrieves the two small wrapped packages and hurries back to the warm nest of covers, where her naked body and loving attention are waiting for him.

"Shall we open them at the same time?"

"Sure," Mac smiles as he hands her his small package and takes hers.

Stella pulls open the paper and stares at the object in her hand as she feels her eyes water. "Mac, it's so beautiful," she praises as she gazes upon the heart shaped box. His attempt wasn't perfect and there were obvious flaws to anyone who looked closely or with a critical eye. But as she turned it over and read the heartfelt inscription she knew only one thing; it was perfect.

_'To my amazing beautiful wife. Happy 9th anniversary. I'll love you forever. You own my heart. Mac'_

"Oh Mac. I love it, it's beautiful," she whispers as she cups his face in her hand and brings his lips back to hers. "I love it thank you."

"I'm glad."

"Open yours."

Mac quickly pulls open his to reveal a small box with his Marine number and badge number on it. "Stella...but," he feels a small lump in his throat as he looks at her in wonder.

"Turn it over Mac."

_'A message to my amazing husband from his father, Son, you'll always make me proud. Love you always dad. Happy 9th anniversary from your loving wife.'_

Mac looked at the inscription and felt his eyes water; his mind flashing back images to when his father had given him a similar box and then the same item was lost in their last move. He had cursed himself then for losing it and never thought that Stella had remembered or even cared enough to do something about it.

"You meant the world to him and you are the world to me Mac."

"God I love you so much," Mac states in truth as he gathers her into his arms, sniffing back his melancholy and planting warm kisses on her lips. "Thank you."

"Happy Anniversary Mac," Stella replies as her arms close around him and hold him close.

"Happy Anniversary Stella," Mac whispers as he carefully places the items to the side wanting to show wife how much she and her gift mean to him; breakfast now put on hold.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: So hopefully you all liked this and it wasn't too predictable! Please let me know and thanks.

**PS:** If you haven't yet, please check out my new eppy based one shot called I Know You 

**Preview: Year Ten = Tin**


	10. Year Ten Tin

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 10 - Year Ten - Tin**

**A/N**: Okay so for ages if we go according to the show and say Stella was 32 as they claimed (I know lame but we'll go with it) she'd now be 42 and I would guess Mac about 5 years older on the show (again lame I know but) so now he'd be 47 (after 10 years of marriage). Hope that makes sense and I'm trying to keep it relative with their SMexy life! Lol...so that's why no golden!

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = TIN ~**

_"Are you serious Mac?"_

_"I am serious chief."_

_"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"_

_"I'm sorry Sir, but there isn't."_

_"Damn you're stubborn."_

_"My wife tells me that all the time."_

_"She's right."_

XXXXXXXX

"Thought I'd find you here," Stella comments as she slowly eases herself into he small booth across from her husband. She motions to the waitress to come over and take her order. "Sorry I'm late," she remarks as she places her order and then looks at Mac with a frown, taking his hands in hers and holding them firmly.

"Just got here."

"Liar, you were here for the last hour replaying every second of your argument with Sinclair."

"It was a discussion."

"It was a shouting match."

"Fine, a shouting match," he huffs as he breaks their contact and takes a swig of his second beer. He leans back in the booth and offers her a heavy frown. "I didn't want the politics."

"I can understand why Sinclair wanted you Chief of Detectives but I can also understand why you wanted to remain where you are. Thank you for the raise by the way," she states warmly as she leans in closer, stopping his actions from taking another swig. "Wait for dinner."

"He was pretty pissed."

"Rightfully so."

"Stella..."

"Mac you know there are others who want a supervisory role, like Danny or even Sheldon."

"And I told him that I am fully aware of that but I am not ready to give it up just yet..." his voice trails off as he looks away. "Ah damn it!"

"If it means anything I think you made the right decision."

"Really?"

"Yes, but my reasons are selfish; I like having my partner at my side every day."

"I love the field Stella, I hate politics; the ass kissing the bull...I just don't thrive in that kind of arena."

"Dead bodies, unsolvable cases, weekends off..." her voice trails off as her lips curl upward. "I know you are upset and tense but will you please at least humor me and eat the dinner I ordered for you?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the bad mood that..." he huffs as he takes another swig of beer. "Yeah happy anniversary," he states in misery.

Stella leans forward and rests her hand on his cheek. "Just one more hurdle Mac. You know there is a pilot project for CSI Administrator for the City. So maybe when it's finally up and running..."

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"More than okay."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. So now that that's settled we have more important things to discuss."

"Tin?"

"And our plan still stands right?"

"Going through our _Tin _playbox? Of course it still stands. But are you seriously going to make me supper from a can?"

"Trust me you'll like it," Stella winks as their meal arrives. Both finally settle into their meals, dinner time conversation turning away from Mac's showdown with Sinclair and focusing on their anniversary weekend that was now only hours away.

Stella watches Mac's fists tighten around his fork and knows he'll be in mood for anything sexual when they get home. _Or will he? _But just as her mind was about to resign defeat when another thought comes to mind. _The perfect way to distract my husband_. Both of them finish up their supper and then head home in silence.

"Mac, I want you just to go into the bedroom, undress and wait for me."

"Stella, I'm not..." he starts only to have her gently press her lips to his.

"For me?"

"When we make love I want you to know I am going to enjoy it. No I meant..."

"Silly man," she teases. "Trust me you'll enjoy it."

"Of course I will but..."

"Move it Mac!" She directs and his face finally softens. "I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Right," Mac resigns with a slight smile as he turns and heads for the bedroom to change and hopefully unwind. Heading into their anniversary weekend he just hated the fact that his discussion with Sinclair had to wait until late Friday afternoon. He hates politics and the limelight and Sinclair's job has plenty of both. But with Stella's suggestion now dancing around in his brain he finds that his anxiety is finally starting to subside and hopes that at least tonight he'll be able to unwind a little more before he actually tries to sleep. He pulls open his side of the dresser and stares at the small tin box with a small card attached to it and feels his body starting to relax a little bit more.

He hears Stella slowly moving around in the kitchen humming to herself and smiles. _How on earth did I ever get so lucky?_ He ponders as he sheds his work clothes; wearing only his black underwear and then reaches for a pair of sleep pants.

"Nice try Mac," Stella lightly scolds as she places her hand on his and stops his actions.

"But..."

"Time to get your mind off work."

"Stella I..."

"Turn around Mac," Stella instructs. "Please?" All to happy to comply, Mac slowly turns around, delighting in the feel of his wife's soft body pressing up against his, her lips planting warm kisses on his neck and back. But before Mac can react, Stella gently ties a piece of dark silk around his eyes, sealing out the light and any forthcoming actions.

"Stella..." he gently protests as she presses her thumb to his lips.

"Time to relax Mac," she whispers as she guides him to bed and makes him lie down, hoping he'll try to relax while she undresses.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"But..." he starts as his fingers try to remove the blindfold that is now tied around his head.

"I'll strip for you later."

"Really?"

"Really," she whispers as she finally sheds her last vestige of clothing and then frees him of his underwear before her lips start to plant warm kisses on his mouth, silencing any forthcoming audible offerings before moving lower.

"Mmm Stella," Mac lightly groans as her lips rest on his nipple and start to hungrily kiss his warm bare chest; his body arching into hers and his erection immediately swelling. "Feels so good."

"That's the idea Mac," Stella replies softly as her lips move lower, resting around his belly and forcing it to suck in with delight. "Mmm you smell good Mac," she mentions as her lips have moved back to his neck, faint traces of cologne playing with her senses. "But you are tense."

"Can I say I told you so?" He sighs heavily as hand once again tries to remove the dark piece of silk.

"Just relax Mac, please..." she begs as her mouth hungrily covers hers, her naked body pressing up against his; forcing him to harden further. "Your body is having no trouble."

"You're kidding right?" Mac asks weakly, forcing her to just smile as her fingers play with his handsome face.

"And your heart?"

"Loves you more than anything," Mac answers in truth. "I..." is all he manages before Stella's lips once again cover his, her tongue pushing into the soft folds of his mouth and once again silencing any sounds he might be wanting to offer.

Mac's strong hands guide her hips into position, pushing into her and allowing his own brain to delight in the soft gasp as their sexual union starts. Stella's body's gently rocks on her husband's warm naked body as his strong hands hold her captive against his rapidly beating heart.

Not being able to see only heightens Mac's sexual prowess forcing his body to react with stronger thrusts whenever her lips surprise him in places he wasn't expecting.

"Stella...oh m..." he starts as her lips nibble his neck, forcing his body to arch once more, pushing into her with harder force. Small beads of sweat start to form on his brow, drenching the top of the silk as her tongue flirts with the crook of his warm ear.

"Feels so..." he tries again, only to have his lips offer a slight gasp of delight as her fingers tease his groin area, once again forcing him to push into her; and his brain drinking in the sounds of pleasure his wife was offering at his actions.

"Mmm love you Mac," Stella whispers as her lips once again move to his and hungrily devour them, as their sexual climax nears.

"Love you more," Mac replies as his fingers, still lost in golden curls bring her flushed lips back to his and taste them once more.

"Mac!" Stella calls as her husband's glistening body offers one last powerful thrust and the bed is finally still. "Mac..." Stella gently pants as she smiles down at her husband, pushing some damp strands off his face. She gently removes the piece of silk and stares down into the warm sapphire pools before her. "Feeling better?"

"You know I am," Mac smiles as he pushes some hair back behind her ear. "I needed this."

"Mac, sex is..."

"No this," Mac states in haste as he holds up the damp piece of silk.

"I know. Forced your mind to be on me."

"Stella..."

"Just hush now Mac," Stella whispers as she kisses him once more before slowly pulling herself off. She rests her body beside his and they make small talk, mostly about the dinner from Tin that she'll be serving him the following night. "Turn over."

"You don't have..."

"I want to. Now turn over," she requests with a smile as his body is finally ready to turn over without causing him any physical discomfort. Mac finally flips onto his stomach and then smiles as he feels his wife's fingers starting to massage his tense shoulders. "Just close your eyes and rest Mac," she instructs as she plants a warm kiss on his rough cheek. "I love you," she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too," Mac answers with a warm smile as he closes his eyes. But with the exhaustion from the working week; the heat from their room and the exercise from their latest sexual activity, his body shuts down faster than anticipated and about twenty minutes later, is fast asleep.

"About time," Stella states as she stares loving at her sleeping husband. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," she whispers as she leaves him as is, on his stomach, covers him with a blanket and then settles in for the night; hoping and praying that his mind will dwell on them instead of anything work related.

A few hours later Mac finally pulls himself from his sleep and squints into the darkness around him. He hadn't intended to fall asleep during Stella's massage but knew it was probably her idea to get him to sleep so for that he wasn't that upset at himself. Turning onto his back, he delights as his wife's naked body presses up against his, but she doesn't awaken. "I love you Stella," he whispers as he tightens his grasp around his wife, closes his eyes and succumbs to the darkness once again.

But not being able to sleep fully, Mac is once again the first to awaken, looking over at his beautiful sleeping wife and smiling as her body slightly stretches, tempting his hungry sexual desire with slow, erotic movements. He eyes the box in the corner, a custom made _Tin_ adult play box that he had bought for them shortly after they were married, to keep things hidden away from those not privy so their intimate adventures; especially family.

He carefully removes himself from the bed and heads for the box, opening the lid and then bringing the collection of adult toys back to the warm nest their bodies have created. Stella's half naked body continues to tempt him with her naked side; his body wanting to harden the longer he continues to look.

His eyes rest on a few items and he quickly pulls out what he needs and then gets to work. He slowly pushes Stella's arm up toward the headboard, capturing her delicate wrist inside the plush fake fur and then closing it tightly so she can't escape. He just gets the second one locked in place when he looks down to see emerald eyes watching his every more.

"Morning beautiful," he whispers as he leans in close and plants a warm kiss on his wife's inviting lips.

"My husband is a naughty boy," she teases as she looks up at her wrists. "Pink? From Jessica at my personal shower? We still have them?"

"We never used them yet," Mac replies in his defense as he pulls back the covers, instantly covering her perfect olive skin with shiver bumps, her nipples standing erect to the delight of his eyes. "You are so beautiful," he tells her as his lips plant warm kisses on her neck, forcing her body to harden further and arch into his movements.

"Mac, now I'm cold."

"Trust me you won't be for long."

"What else did you find in there?"

"A few other goodies that I haven't tried before," he states as he retrieves the feather tickler and starts to tease her body with the soft instrument of pleasure.

"Maccc..." Stella groans as her body flexes as he traces her ample breasts with black and red feathers before moving lower, teasing her womanly spot and forcing her to wetten when he doesn't let up. "Mac...not fair," she groans as he teases her inner thighs, not letting up in his sexual torment. "I'm going to cum...Mac..." she groans as he finally stops his torment and slowly moves the feathers back to her breasts.

"Please Mac...you're ready also," she eyes his swollen erection before he starts to hungrily devour her lips.

"But I'm hungry for a little chocolate covered Stella," he smiles as he pulls out a new bottle of the chocolate hazelnut body frosting, places a small amount of the sludge on her breast and then starts to devour her warm skin, forcing her body to arch with delight once more.

"Gosh Mac..." Stella groans as his lips suck her erect nub, her captive arms flexing against the fuzzy pink handcuffs keeping her captive to her husbands loving touches. "Feels so..." she starts as Mac places some of the tasty sludge on her mouth and then starts to hungrily devour her lips, his tongue pushing some of the sweet treat into her mouth and delighting her senses.

Mac moves himself into position, finally making penetration and stifling her gasp with a few more hungry kisses. His mouth starts to plant warm kisses on her captive arms, delighting in the small shiver bumps of delight his actions were forcing her to experience.

"Feels...sooo good," Stella groans as her body responds to her husbands loving thrusts and warm kisses. His mouth moves to her neck, forcing her body to arch into his and his to push into her deeper; his ears once again delighting at the small gasps his actions were producing.

"Love how you feel," Mac whispers as his fingers trail up to one of Stella's captive wrists, teasing her with freedom but then pulling back, leaving her captive.

"You're gonna pay for that Mac," she playfully warns as his lips curl upward once more.

"Hope so," he mumbles as he reaches for the body of edible frosting once more. He places a small dollop on her neck, and then uses his tongue to tease her damp skin before hungrily devouring her fragrant morning flesh. "Mmm you smell so good."

"Sex and chocolate, Mac, two best smells in the world," she offers warmly as his lips move back to hers, tasting them hungrily once more.

"I agree," he whispers as his body pushes into hers once more, climax nearing. Having her at his sexual mercy and the feeling if her body lightly struggling beneath him, is forcing him to cum faster than anticipated.

"Ohhh Mac..." Stella groans as his mouth gently sucks her bottom lip, his hands holding firmly onto her back and sides, sweat starting to pool on the sheets beneath them.

"Stella!" Mac gasps one last time as he pushes into her with one final thrust before it's his body comes to rest on hers and their bodies are still. Mac's fingers gently trace up Stella's arm, resting on her captive wrist.

"Mac..." Stella moans as she looks up at her husband with a slight frown.

"You get after me for frowning," Mac smiles as he kisses her damp forehead. "But if I must," he replies as he slowly undoes one of the pink fuzzy clasps, freeing his wife. As soon as her arm is free, her hand snakes to the back of his damp neck and pulls his lips back to hers.

"Love the frisky side of you."

"Learnt all my best stuff from my amazing wife," Mac admits as he slowly pulls himself out of her and then rests beside her on the bed.

"So let's see what else we have in here," Stella mumbles as she leans over Mac's damp body and pulls out an item from an anniversary past. Lying on his side and before he can react she gives his ass a soft 'whack', forcing an immediate burst of warm laughter from his lips.

"H-hey!" Mac states as she spanks him again. He tries to reach for the item but Stella pounces on his body and holds him down. Knowing his strength would be able to overpower her, he simply concedes defeat and allows her perfect body to hold his down; not minding in the least.

"We certainly got good use out of this," Stella giggles as she places the paddle back into their Tin adult box and pulls out another item. "Same with these wooden strip poker cards."

"I thought we used up all this stuff," Mac states as he takes out a bottle of the chocolate Kama Sutra warming edible massage oil.

"We did, that's new. What else did you find?"

"Well the edible ropes are gone," Mac pouts as he pulls out a few other items. "Really liked these," Mac smiles as his fingers play with the leather handcuffs from year three.

"How much?"

"Very much," he whispers as he leans in closer for a kiss.

"Good we'll use them later."

"Can I act surprised?" Mac teases as Stella just rolls her eyes. After most of the large toy Tin box was empty Mac flips it over and reads the inscription in the bottom. _'To my amazing wife for our amazing and x-rated anniversaries.__ Love Mac.'_

"You know I never knew you had such a naughty mind," Stella mentions as she watches Mac's face study the items in his hands.

"I should have added a superscription that read, _I owe it all to my wife,_" Mac replies as he kisses her once more. "Because that is the truth."

"Come on my modest husband, time to get this day started," Stella states as she kisses him once more and then heads for the dresser, her naked body tempting him once again.

"So I get to clean up huh?"

"Trust me you want to," she quips as she stuffs her curls into a messy pony tail and then heads for the bathroom, leaving Mac to clean up their toys, put them back into their Tin house and then make the bed. Mac puts on his robe and heads past the bathroom, smiling as he hears his wife singing in the shower; her happy sounds making his heart beat faster. He reaches the kitchen and starts up the coffee, allowing the tempting aroma of freshly brewed caffeine to fill their new condominium. Mac hears the water stop and knows his turn is next.

"Mmm shower Stella," Mac murmurs as he greets his freshly showered wife in the hall and nuzzles her neck, drinking in the scent of her freshly bathed skin.

Stella's lips offer small giggles of delight as his warm lips continue to tease a sensitive area. "Get going," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek.

Stella watches Mac head into the shower and then turns and heads for the bedroom, dressing for the day they'll be spending at home and then heading back into the kitchen. This time it's her turn to smile as she hears Mac singing a classic rock tune in the shower.

"Love the smell of coffee in the morning," she mentions as she pours herself a small cup, getting started on their weekend pancake breakfast. She glances at the table and smiles at the gifts they'll enjoy opening together. Millie had already sent them a decorative Tin picture frame, a small engraving that read _'Happy Tenth Anniversary to my darling children. Mom.'_ Millie had also tried to stick to the traditional list; but unlike their sexy gifts for each other, always chose the more sensible route; giving them a bronze dinnerware set and then a pottery serving set the year before. The team always gave them gift cards and such but this year they'd be getting a party.

"You know we are going to the Messer's for our anniversary dinner tomorrow right?"

"For how long?" Mac calls out from the bedroom.

"Don't worry _old man, _we'll be back for your afternoon nap," Stella teases in return.

"Very funny," Mac reappears a few minutes later, dressed in casual clothing and using a small towel to dry his hair. "So seriously...I...Spam? You are making me Spam for supper?" Mac asks in surprise.

"Fried Spam Mac is actually very common."

"Salmon comes in a tin."

"Hmmm I wonder if I could get turned on if my husband smelt like fish?"

"Gee thanks," Mac deadpans as he slowly puts down the Tin of meat. "Okay so..." he starts as he busies himself beside Stella, taking over her job of mixing the batter, allowing her to cut up a fresh fruit platter to go with their breakfast offerings. Both make small talk during breakfast, mostly about what Monday might hold if Sinclair's temper didn't subside over the weekend.

"I love afternoons like this," Stella mentions as they sit beside each other on the couch in front of the new fireplace, Stella leaning against Mac and Mac reading one of her latest spy thrillers.

"So you seriously won't let me see?" Mac lightly moans as he sits patiently at the table waiting for his supper; banished from the kitchen so that he won't see what she's making him for a meal. Finally about ten minutes later, Stella brings two plates to the table and places them down in front of Mac.

"So everything, aside from the pork chops is from a Tin. Just couldn't bring myself to offer you canned fish for supper."

"All of this?" Mac raises his brows in wonder.

"The fruit salsa is all from a Tin of fruit medley. The pan roasted potatoes, baby corn and mushroom hash are also from a Tin as well as the Asian spring vegetables. And yes that is a piece of fried Spam," she finishes with a chuckle.

"Well it all um...looks interesting and smells amazing," Mac tells her in truth as he slowly cuts away a piece of the Spam. "And it...this is Spam?" He asks in shock.

"Only the best for my amazing husband," Stella smiles as they both start into their meal. "Well?"

"Actually not bad."

Their dinnertime conversation revolves around the rest of the Tin themed gifts they opened earlier in the day and what to expect from their anniversary dinner tomorrow at the Messer's. After dinner, they both retire to the couch and just allow supper to relax as they enjoy a shared after dinner coffee.

"How was dinner?"

"I have a whole new respect for Tinned food," Mac replies with a smile. "And my amazing wife. Seriously Stella, dinner was delicious."

"So are you," she whispers as she kisses his cheek. "Tired?"

"Hardly. Still waiting for my anniversary surprise."

"I think I can help with that. But you need to be undressed first."

"You said that last night."

"And did you enjoy last night?"

"Again with the rhetorical question," Mac smirks as they slowly stand up. "You want me..."

"I do want you," she replies and his smile widens. "Naked Mac, as in underwear off and everything."

"Like the sound of that," he states warmly as his hands rest on her arms and he kisses her on the lips before turning and heading for the bedroom to undress. Stella quickly sets about ensuring all the blinds are tightly drawn and the fireplace is set on medium; wanting the room to be very warm and relaxing for their next adventure. She quickly gathers up the leather handcuffs and then waits for her husband to return.

Mac rounds the corner and frowns when he sees her fully dressed. "I guess I was fast."

"Good enough to eat Mac," she praises and his face warms as he stands before his wife naked. "Come here handsome," she beckons with a soft whisper.

"Gladly."

"Hands behind your back Mac."

"We're not leaving here right?"

"No," she assures him. Mac turns around only to feel his wife capture his wrists in the thick leather handcuffs that she had bought for their third year anniversary. Although they had seen their fair share of usage, they came with a lifetime warranty and so were in perfect shape even now.

"Tightest setting?" Mac lightly moans as he finds no give in the adult restraint. "I can't move."

"That's the idea," Stella smiles as she leads him to a soft chair and forces him down.

"But..." Mac starts, looking up at her in wonder.

"You are a tempting man Mac Taylor," she interrupts and his face warms further; his body already starting to harden in sexual anticipation.

Mac watches as Stella heads for their small entertainment system and turns on some soft but sexy music before coming back to stand before him. His eyes widen and his lips curl as her body starts to gently sway to the music before him, her fingers starting to slowly unbutton her dress shirt, giving him tempting glimpses of black lace.

"Wow Stella," Mac praises as she slowly removes her shirt and then uses it to shimmy down her body before tempting his.

"Not...fair..." he tries to protest as his body makes a move to leave the chair.

"Nice try Mac, stay put," she tells him as she pushes him back to a seated position. "I can see you're almost ready," she eyes his growing erection. "I'm not just yet."

"But the more..." he groans as her fingers dance around the zipper to her jeans, slowly unzipping them and giving him another teasing glimpse black lacey underwear.

"Stella..." Mac begs as his member hardens further as she slowly starts to move her pants down, her body continuing to lightly sway before him, slowly turning in circles so she can give her husband a full view of every feature of what she has to offer.

"Damn it Stella," Mac huffs as her jeans slide to the floor and her fingers start to slowly move around her body, forcing his to the brink faster than anticipated. "I need you Stella," he whispers in sexual torment as her body continues to dance before him, delighting in watching him lightly struggle on the chair.

"Mmm my handsome captive," she praises as she watches his strong arms flex against the cuffs keeping him captive, his body flexing and arching as her motions continue to tempt him further.

"Stella," Mac frowns as her fingers slowly undo the clasp of her bra, her erect nipples inches from his face but her body pulling back before he can do anything. Mac's lips offer a small curse as her fingers move to her lacey panties, her body already wet in anticipation of their union.

"Will you be okay on the chair Mac?" Stella asks softly as she now stands before him naked.

"Trust me, I'd endure a bed of nails," he moans. "I need you so badly."

Stella positions herself over his erect shaft and pushes down, gasping as he makes penetration and feeling her body offer new sensations at the position they were now in. With his wrists cuffed behind his back, Stella grips the sides of the chair and uses them to help her move in rhythm with her husband.

"Stella..." Mac whispers before she leans in closer and plants warm kisses on his flushed lips. His mouth offering groans of delight as his body gently lifts off the chair with each powerful thrust.

"Feels so...good..." Stella gasps once more as she goes down hard on him once more. Careful not to put too much pressure on his captive arms or his legs as they support her weight as it presses down, she grips the sides of the chair once more, using the wooden stakes to absorb some of the impact.

"Stella I..." Mac moans as small beads of sweat slowly slide down his back, running into his captive wrists and teasing his trapped arms. Stella's lips move to his mouth, silencing any further moans of delight with warm, hungry kisses.

"Mmm love how you feel Mac," Stella whispers in his ear as her hands leave the sides of the chair and rest on his flexing muscles. Her lips gently nibble his damp neck, her brain delighting in his husky scent as their increased rhythm forces their bodies to generate more heat.

"Macccc..." Stella gasps once more as his body moves off the chair, pushing into hers and forcing her pelvic area to grip his in response.

"Wow Stella," Mac gently pants as he feels his body nearing climax. "Now Stella..."

"Come to me Mac..." Stella begs as she prepares for climax.

"Stella!" Mac calls her name once more as he pushes in to her one last time and then all is finally quiet. Mac leans his head back on the chair and looks at her with a satisfied smile. "Wow that was..."

"Another first for us Mac."

"Sex on a dining room chair, definitely a first," he replies with a smile as she gently pulls him forward and undoes the clasp that was keeping his wrists bound; freeing him at last. "And the strip tease?"

"Only for you Mac."

"Then I am truly honored."

"Did I hurt you at all?"

"Tired me out," Mac admits in truth as his wrists, still wrapped in the leather cuffs, wrap around her body and hold her close, tenderly stroking her warm back. "But I'm not hurt at all. Your body felt so amazing and I couldn't even hold you."

"Was that harder?"

"A little, but worth it," he smiles as he pushes some damp curls off her forehead and brings her lips back to his and kisses them hungrily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mac," Stella whispers as she slowly pulls them apart and then rests across Mac's lap, allowing his swollen groin to subside without further pain. Her fingers tenderly massage his damp scalp and then stroke his flushed face. She plans a warm kiss on his forehead before resting her head on his. "As I said before Mac, you are an amazing man."

"A man is only as amazing as his wife," he retorts and she kisses him again. "You feel so warm," Mac whispers as he plants a kiss on her pert breast, his lips resting against her warm, glistening skin. "Perfect," he adds as his warms hug her waist once more, pulling her warm body closer against his.

Stella rests her cheek on his head and closes her eyes, her lips offering a soft sigh of content. But before she can offer another word, Mac slowly eases her off his lap and then stands up beside her. He scoops her up in his arms and then holds her against him as he carries her to the bedroom, easing her into the covers and then spooning up beside her.

"I think year three was your favorite," Stella mentions as she holds up one of his wrists; still wrapped in a thick leather cuff.

"If I agree, does that mean you will wear that leather teddy again?"

"Tomorrow night? Will you wear these again?"

"No way, tomorrow I get to hold you."

"You can still wear them," she teases as she kisses his lips once more.

"Just for you," Mac replies as he pulls her into his embrace and kisses her once more. They linger together a bit longer before it's time to call it a night; the lights turn off and both are whisked into the blissful realm of sleep, each mind filled with erotic thoughts of the other.

Stella slowly opens her eyes as the sun starts to greet them the following morning. She looks over at her sleeping husband and smiles. She knows that his body went through a lot to please her the night before, but although he admitted he was tired he would never tell her it caused him pain; never wanting to hurt her feelings or stunt her sexual aggression toward him. But she knew it had to hurt a little; even though it offered her new sexual sensations. She watches his body flex under the sheets and smiles as he slightly moves and uncovers his smooth chest.

Her lips plant soft kisses on them before her head rests on his chest, his hand automatically moving to her back and adding extra warmth under his touch.

"Morning," he mumbles, slowly opening his eyes; her face twisting around and allowing emerald to collide with sapphire.

"Morning," she replies warmly as she leans in a bit further and tastes his lips for the first time today, but certainly not the last.

"So how long do we have to stay tonight?" Mac teases, forcing Stella to poke his naked side, forcing warm laughter from his lips.

"Forget how long, what I am I going to wear?"

"I think I can help with that," Mac pipes up.

"Yeah? And what should I wear tonight?"

"Well..." he starts as he twists his body around, pulls open his bedside small dresser drawer and retrieves a small Tin box and then holds it up for her to see. "How about this?"

"Mac?"

"For me?"

Stella slowly takes the small Tin box from her husband's fingers and slowly opens the lid to reveal the ten year diamond anniversary band. Feeling her eyes water instantly, she looks at him in warm surprise. "Mac...I..." she whispers as her lips gently quiver. "It's the most amazing gift I have ever gotten."

"You are a gift to me," he whispers as he takes the ring and slowly slides it up so that it now completes the wedding and engagement bands. "Happy Anniversary Stella," he whispers as his arms wrap around his wife and hold her close. "I love you."

"I love you too Mac. Happy Anniversary."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Well there was a serious handcuff drought in the past few chapters to I had to make up for it! lol. Hopefully you liked my Tin offering and please leave a note before you leave (I need the smiles). Have a SMexy weekend everyone and AiP is trying to ignore the depressing news and get the muse in gear to get Promise of Tomorrow's update for tomorrow. And then starting Monday, every story will have an update! (hopefully!) lol We need happy SMACKED stuff right now to keep us going right? :)

**Preview: Year Eleven = Steel**


	11. Year Eleven Steel

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 11 - Year Eleven Steel **

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = STEEL ~**

"Damn it Don where is Mac?"

"He's coming out now. And yes we got Smith and Stella...Mac is okay," Flack's concerned voice tries to calm her down.

"But, was he hurt?"

"I think he just took a few...Stella...he..."

Stella turns her head toward the opening of the bank to see a whole swarm of NYPD officers come rushing out with two cuffed people in their protection.

"Mac!" Stella gasps as she rushes toward her husband.

"Stella," Mac lightly wheezes as he looks at her with a relieved expression.

"I'll take him," she tells the officer firmly, yanking her husband by the arm and dragging him toward her before the uniformed officer can remove the handcuffs keeping his wrists captive behind his back. She wraps her arms around him and holds him close.

"Oh I thought I lost you."

"Never," he whispers in her ear.

"Let's go home."

"Help?" He softly moans as he turns around, gesturing to his cuffed wrists; the handiwork of Conner Smith.

But without offering him another word, she takes him by the arm and starts to drag him toward the waiting Avalanche.

"Stella?" Mac asks with a heavy frown as the reach the Avalanche. "Can you please undo these now?"

"Oh so now you want _my_ help?" She asks in anger as she stops him beside the back door and looks at him with a frown. "Should have thought of that before you offered yourself as a sacrificial lamb!" She fairly shouts and then pulls back, offering him a soft swallow, holding back tears and guilt in front of the public.

"I did not but I am sorry."

"You know Mac, I just don't care to hear it right now."

"But..." he starts in protest as she opens the back door and fairly shoves him in the back before slamming it shut, sealing his lightly struggling frame in the darkened back seat. Stella gets in the front and in silence starts up the truck and heads for home.

"Stella?"

"Gotta concentrate on the road Mac."

"You're still pissed at me."

"I'm still pissed at you," she confirms as she tries to blink away oncoming tears.

"I said I was..."

"Yeah I heard you Mac!"

"Fine," Mac slumps back in the soft leather, resting his weary head on the back but keeping his eyes fixed on his wife's tense frame. "Stella, talk to me."

"Mac, I'm busy."

"Yeah pissed off and trying to concentrate on the road."

"Well since you know everything why do you ask?" She counters with a slight hiss.

"Right," Mac huffs as he simply shakes his head and then tries to shift to a better position. The rest of the trip home was spent in miserable silence. Even when they finally reached home, Stella, simply helped Mac from the back seat and led him toward the elevator.

"Stella, at least undo these damn things," Mac groans as he follows her into the elevator.

"Mac, you are staying in those all weekend," she states not looking at him.

"And I won't like it will I?"

"Nope," she replies in a softer tone. "Not this time."

"I said I was..." Mac starts only to have Stella lean in and press her lips to his, silencing him and then pulling back a few breathless seconds later. "So you forgive me now?" He asks and Stella turns away in a huff.

"No."

"Stella, come on, I said I was sorry," Mac begs as the elevator stops on their floor and they get off and slowly head toward their home.

"I heard you the first time."

"Are you not going to talk to me now?"

"Mac, please it's been a long day and I just need..."

"At least let me out of these damn handcuffs!" Mac growls as Stella closes the door to their apartment.

"Thought you always liked being cuffed?"

"I do when I know I am going to get some sexual loving from my amazing wife afterward; not the cold shoulder and a..."

"And a what?" Stella counters as she looks at him weakly.

"A much needed tongue lashing?"

Stella nods her head in agreement and then turns to leave; leaving Mac as he is to stew in his quiet misery. Mac offers a soft curse as he leans against the wall and watches Stella disappear into their bedroom.

"Ah damn it Stella, I said I was sorry!" Mac calls out as he pushes himself away from the wall and wanders after her into their bedroom. He rounds the corner and sees her leaning against their dresser looking at something hidden from his view. "I had no..."

"Choice?" She looks up with teary eyes. "You offered yourself willingly!"

"It was me or a pregnant woman!" Mac growls in return.

"You didn't have to take the call! Remember Joe? You and banks Mac have back luck!"

"It wasn't..."

"I almost lost you once!"

"I didn't..."

"Danny said he'd go."

"Damn it let me finish!"

"Fine."

"And letting Danny go would have been better?" Mac counters angrily. "It was my call."

"Yeah it always is...it's just that..." Stella starts as a tear escapes her eye. "No it would not have been better."

"Stella," he tries, his heart breaking. "Please don't."

"It's okay Mac."

"Can you please undo these now?"

"No," she shoots back firmly, drying her eyes and looking at him in frustration.

"Damn it I said I was sorry!" Mac grumbles.

"Yeah I heard!"

"So why are you still pissed with me? This isn't fun anymore!"

"You don't get it do you?"

"No I guess I don't!" Mac lightly snarls. "Want to show me what the hell I am missing?"

"Fine!" Stella retorts as she marches up to Mac, grabs him by his dress shirt and then pushes his body up against the wall, her fingers starting to frantically unbutton his shirt before moving to his dress pants and teasing his member until his mouth offers soft groans under her hungry kisses.

"Stella..." Mac moans as he feels his erection straining painfully against the fabric of his underwear, his pants already down and his dress shirt open.

"Shut up Mac!" Stella growls as her fingers gently dig into his smooth back as she holds him captive against her frame.

"Can't hold..." Mac tries to protest as Stella gently twists them around, pushes Mac backward onto the bed and then pounces on him, forcing his body back to the soft covers, covering his mouth with hungry kisses as her fingers tease his member once more, but denying him entry or sexual release.

Mac feel's his body heat starting to rise as his wife's lips start to hungrily nibble his neck, forcing his body to arch into her, her erection begging for her. "Please Stella," Mac begs once more as he falls backward onto the covers, looking up at her with a flushed face and soft expression. However, she remains silent, as she moves herself into position, allowing him to finally thrust into her with loving force.

With his wrists still cuffed, holding on to Stella was impossible but her aggressive actions force his body to respond in any way she demands; giving them both pleasure at the same moment. Stella's fingers grasp Mac's hair as their rhythm continues; sweat starting to build and dance on any exposed parts of skin it could find. Stella's pelvic area grips Mac's member, forcing his lips to offer soft moans of delight as they near climax together.

"Oh that...feels...amazing..." Stella finally utters, forcing Mac's lips to curl. But before he can offer another word of delight, her tongue pushes it's way past his lips and silences his moans, sucking his bottom lip and forcing climax a bit faster as he thrusts into her one last time before both slump down on the bed in sweaty exhaustion.

"Stella...I..." Mac gently pants as he looks up at her with a weak smile. "I love you?"

"I know," she whispers as she slowly pulls herself off and then heads over to her side of the bed.

"Stella?" Mac asks in wonder. "Please don't leave me like this," he begs in torment.

Stella returns with the key, gently turns him on his side and finally undoes the cuffs. But before he can reach her and pull her back down, Stella turns and heads out of the room, leaving Mac in wonder.

"Stella?" Mac asks in wonder before he pushes himself up, taking off his dress shirt and t-shirt and then reaching for his underwear. He waits a few more minutes for his member to deflate a little, hoping Stella will return but when she doesn't he goes in search. He nears the bathroom and hears her soft whimpers and feels his heart break.

"Stella?" Mac calls to her in soft torment.

"I'll be right out."

Mac tries the handle and finds it unlocked, slowly opens the door and his heart breaks once more. "Oh damn it Stella..." he curses in anguish as he sits down on the edge of the bathtub and takes her hand in his. "Stella, I'm so sorry."

"When Don told me that Conner was in that bank and then you...damn it Mac look at your shoulder and chest," she swallows as she finally notices the two heavy bruises adorning her husband's smooth skin.

Mac gently gathers Stella up in his arms and holds her trembling body in his strong grasp on his lap. His fingers tenderly stroke her back as his lips rest on her flushed face.

"I knew you were in there, and I...damn it Mac I know the chances you like to take!"

"I didn't know how it would turn out," he tries to soothe.

"Don't want to ever lose you Mac, you promised me we'd grow old together," she whispers as he pulls back and looks at her with a soft smile before he gently brushes away a salty tear.

"And I intend to keep that promise. I am sorry that I worried you so much."

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as she plants a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Mac whispers back before his arms encircle her once more, holding her close. They remain locked together for a few more minutes of silence before Mac carefully scoops her up in his arms and then carries her into their bedroom and places her on the bed, easing himself down beside her.

"I am not going to give you the age lecture or mention skills or...I mean it's our anniversary weekend Mac and..."

"It was simply bad timing Stella, I swear to you. But for the record, it was the best make up sex we've had in eleven years of marriage," he teases and she gently pinches his side. "S-sorry," he chuckles.

"Yeah it was pretty hot and this year is steel. Maybe I should have kept you in them a bit longer."

"Longer? Stella I was ready to cum in the truck," Mac frowns, forcing her to kiss the side of his mouth and then look at the bruise on his shoulder. Without saying a word, she quickly removes herself from his grasp and heads for the bathroom. "I said I was sorry!" Mac calls when she disappears. But his smile quickly returns when she walks back into the bedroom, still wearing only a night shirt but displaying a small tube of ointment between her fingers.

"Just lie down and relax. I am not mad at you...not anymore," she mentions softly as she opens the lid and starts to gently massage some onto his fresh wounds. She feels a small lump in her throat as her fingers move around the purple marks and then looks down at Mac who is watching her movements with a warm smile. "You are going to give me grey hair," she teases as she caps the tube and then wiggles her way into the covers and rests her head on his uninjured shoulder.

"I think I have a few," Mac states with a slight annoyed tone.

"Gives you character," Stella replies softly. "And sadly you have that in spades."

"Sadly? Stella I was trained as a Marine, I know how to survive. Dying in that bank today wasn't an option."

"You fought with him Mac."

"It was either me or that young mother," Mac huffs.

"Trust me Mac, I don't think I'll ever forget. You came out in cuffs remember? If SWAT hadn't..." her voice trails off.

"I love you Stella, I'm not leaving you that soon."

"Promise me again Mac."

"I promise you Stella. I'll never leave you like that."

Mac tightens his grasp around her and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head before he whispers he loves her one more time and turns off the light for the night. But a few hours later, Stella's soft moans quickly force Mac awake and his fists to tighten, whispering curses in his own name. Stella, however, doesn't awaken and Mac once again closes his eyes and then opens them again when the morning sunlight was starting to peek through sides of the blinds.

"Stella?" Mac asks softly as he slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He hears her lightly humming in the other room and a small smile forms on his lips as he quickly pushes himself out of the warm bed and heads in her direction. He finds her in the living room, facing the window, about to pull open the shades.

Mac walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his bare chest. "Morning," he whispers as he nuzzles her neck with his warm lips.

"Mmm morning Mac," Stella murmurs as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of her husbands lips as they devour her warm neck.

Mac's fingers push her hair out of the way before they slowly move down her sides, gently untying her robe and delighting in the soft moans as his fingers started to gently fondle her naked skin. "Mmm you are naked," Mac smiles as his fingers move to her ample breasts and gently start to fondle the soft skin, before moving to the pert nubs and offering them a gentle squeeze.

"Ohh Mac..." Stella moans as Mac's fingers slowly slide the robe off her body, letting it fall to the floor as he plants warm kisses on her bare shoulders, his fingers moving to her lips and thighs. Mac gently twists her around, his erection already begging for a much needed sexual release.

Stella's fingers gently grope one of Mac's nipples before he she feels his strong arms wrap around her soft naked body and slowly lowers them to the plush carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Mmm Mac," Stella lightly moans as her back arches into Mac's hungry nibbles on her neck, her body already wet and begging for his to enter.

"Need you Stella," Mac whispers in his ear as he gently grabs her thighs and positions himself overtop, thrusting into her soft wet spot with loving force. Stella's lips emit a soft moan as her husband makes penetration before his mouth covers her with hungry kisses, sucking her flushed bottom lip and forcing her body to buckle with delight.

Her pelvic area grips his member, forcing his body to push harder and his mouth to elicit a soft whispered moan that is quickly muffled as her tongue its way into the soft folds of his mouth. Her fingers grasp some dark sweaty strands, gently pulling his head back, which heightens his senses as he thrusts into her once more.

"I...damn Stella..."

"Stop cursing Mac..." Stella giggles as her lips suck his sensitive lobe.

"Damn Stella," Mac teases once more as his body responds once more to the sensations his wife's mouth was offering his now damp flesh.

Mac's fingers, unable to tangle themselves from damp curls, guides her lips back to his and starts to devour them once more; their rhythm starting to near climax.

Mac gently lifts Stella's damp body off the floor, forcing her body to harden once more and force his once again to experience brand new sexual feelings.

"Wow," Mac lightly groans as he slowly lowers them, pushing into her with added force.

"Come to me Mac...with all you have..." Stella begs as sweat slowly drips down her spine, resting on the floor and her now damp robe beneath them.

"Stella!" Mac gasps one more time as he offers one final powerful thrust and the living room is finally still.

"Mac," Stella gently gasps as Mac's forehead gently rests on hers. "Good morning."

"It is now," he whispers as he pushes some sweaty strands off her damp forehead and then kisses it tenderly.

"Think I got rug burn?" Stella asks with a slight frown.

"If so then I can use that ointment on you right?" Mac asks warmly as he slowly pulls himself from her warm spot and rests beside her, gently tucking some damp golden curls behind her warm ear. He starts to inspect her shoulder and sure enough sees a small patch of scratched skin.

"Do I?"

"Just more to kiss," he whispers as he plants a warm kiss on the darkened patch. "Did that hurt?"

"You could never hurt me Mac," she mentions as her fingers brush his flushed cheek. "Sex on the living room floor, know what that reminds me of?"

"The fist night in our old apartment?"

"And do you remember what you got?"

"Rug burn," Mac smirks. "Next time you'll be on top."

"Mmm okay," Stella agrees as she brings his salty lips to his and tastes them once more. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"You."

"I meant real food Mac."

"Stella isn't real food?" Mac asks in a soft pout.

"Well she's more of a dessert item."

"I like dessert first," Mac teases as Stella pokes his side, forcing a warm burst of laughter from his lips. "I'll help with whatever you need me to."

Both finally push themselves off the floor, Stella gathering her robe and heading into the bathroom to start her shower as Mac headed into the bedroom, put on his robe and then headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. After Stella finishes her shower, she dresses for the day and it's Mac's turn.

"I am very surprised that we both got our presents on time this year," Stella mentions as she brings two boxes to the table after breakfast was finished.

"Yeah me too," Mac replies as he looks at both boxes on the table. "Mine is bigger."

"Are you saying size matters Mac?" Stella flirts and Mac feels his face instantly warm.

"Ah right..." he lightly laughs as he pushes his box in her direction.

"You first this time," Stella instructs.

Mac slowly opens the box and then stares at the contents with arches brows.

"Expecting engraved cuffs?"

"Actually I was," Mac smiles as he pulls at the tissue paper to reveal two stainless steel engraved rings. "A ring for me?"

"For your right hand Mac," Stella informs him as she points to his.

"Stella," he reads with a warm smile as he places the steel band on the third finger of his right hand. "Now the rest of the world will know I belong to you."

"And I to you Mac." Stella informs him as she places the one with his name on the same finger on her right hand. "See, we match."

"I love them, thank you," Mac whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the lips and then pulls back with a smile. "Open mine."

Stella takes the box and then slowly opens to reveal the gift from her husband. "Mac?" Stella asks as she looks at the piece before her and then up at him in wonder.

"You liked that one right?" Mac refers to the hand crafted steel necklace in her hands.

"I loved this one," she whispers as she takes the unique piece out of its box and places the cool metal against her olive skin. "Well?"

"Beautiful, just like you."

"You know you and I were at that market together. How did you manage to sneak off by yourself to get this when I wasn't looking?"

"You were momentarily distracted."

"By?"

"Squash."

"Oh that's right," Stella chuckles as she recalls the conversation she was forced to listen by a very eager market vendor. "Sneaky man. I love it Mac, thank you so much," she leans in and kisses him on the lips. She watches Mac's eyes drop from her necklace to his ring and smiles. "Like it?"

"You know I never really considered myself a man who would ever get used to wearing one ring again and like it so much; much less two."

"And now?"

"Well one hasn't left my hand in eleven years and now I'll give this one a run for its money."

"Like to hear that," Stella whispers as she kisses him once more. "I think I'll wear this tomorrow night."

"Where are we going again?"

"The round room," she teases as she pokes his side.

"Right dinner and dancing," Mac smiles as he leans back in his chair and takes his wife's hand in his, looking at his own name etched into the band of brushed steel that is now adorning her delicate finger. "You belong to me."

"Trust me Mac, I always did."

Mac's lips curl into a wide smile as he finishes his coffee; both of them making small talk about just relaxing for the rest of the day ahead.

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Stella asks softly as she notices Mac looking at his bruised shoulder in the bathroom mirror, wearing only a pair of black sleeping pants.

"I'm okay. And you?" Mac wonders as he turns to her and then gently pulls the fabric away from her nightshirt.

"Well I won't be going topless for a while yet."

"Topless where?"

"I meant halter...to work of course," Stella teases as she hugs Mac, her hand resting on his ass and giving it pat. "Come on bed time."

"You mean."

"Not tonight Mac, I'm a bit tired right now."

"Oh okay," Mac replies, trying to downplay his disappointment ad being denied any further sexual satisfaction on their anniversary weekend. But knowing how much he loves Stella, her needs always came before his own and so he would take comfort in the fact that he would still be able to fall asleep with her in his arms.

"You feeling okay tonight?"

"Mmm hmm," Stella whispers as she snuggles closer to her husband's bare chest and plants a few warm kisses on it before gently pulling his lips to hers and tastes them hungrily. "Good night Mac."

"Goodnight Stella, l love you."

"I love you too," replies as he turns off the light and then holds her close until they both fall asleep. However, as part of her plan, Stella only waited until Mac was fully asleep before she put her plan into work. Knowing Mac was mostly a light sleeper she was careful to move herself out of his grasp just as he falls into a somewhat solid slumber.

She slowly moves herself out of bed and carefully makes her way over to the dresser where she had left a few white candles and a lighter. After setting the mood she turns back to her sleeping husband smiles, his bare chest temping her from underneath the covers.

She pulls out her new 'toy' and heads back to bed, putting the second part of her plan into action. She gently moves one of Mac's arms to the top of the bed and encloses the piece of steel around his wrist and then pauses as his body slightly stretches, offering flexed arms and her desire starts to strengthen. However, his body relaxes once more, allowing her to successfully capture the other wrist with the attached piece of decorated steel.

Stella gently moves back, removes her robe as and then smiles as her husband's finally starts to come to life once again.

Mac tries to move his body, but when he finds he's unable, he slowly opens his eyes as he feels he's unable to move as he wants.

"I...wha..." Mac starts in a sleepy tone as he blinks a few times and then finally twists his head to see what is going on. But instead of getting angry, he feels his lips curl and his core starting to warm. "Wondered when you'd use these," Mac mentions softly as he looks over at Stella and smiles.

"Yesterday morning didn't count," she whispers as she slowly drops her robe and reveals new lacy underwear. "This was my surprise. Yesterday was an added bonus."

"Wow," Mac praises as he feels his member starting to quickly awaken.

His eyes follow as Stella's body slowly moves toward him, easing herself down on the bed, the covers already pulled down, leaving him vulnerable to anything she has in mind.

"Mmm Mac," Stella purrs as she lowers her lips to his ear. "My poor captive husband," she teases as she dips the tip of her tongue into the crook of his ear, forcing his body to harden further, his erection already starting to strain at the dark fabric of his pants.

"Stella..." Mac groans as his arms flex as her tongue makes small trails down his taut captive arms. "Mmm love that..." he whispers as her lips move to his neck, tenderly nibbling and forcing his body to buckle once more.

"Mmm you smell good Mac, all warm and..." she whispers as her lips move lower, resting on one of his nipples and planting small warm kisses before her tongue starts to make small swirls around the small nub.

"Stella," Mac moans as her lips move to his belly, forcing his stomach to suck in as her tongue teases him once again, moving lower. "Need you..." he groans as he feels her fingers slowly starting to remove his last vestige of clothing, allowing his erect member to beg for her touch. "Please Stella..." Mac begs once more.

"Hmmm I'm not ready yet Mac," she states softly as she removes her new lacy panties and then straddles his waist, denying him entry into her waiting area.

"Not fair," he groans as her body slowly sways on his captive form. She slowly removes her lacy bra empting him with her erect nipples as she tosses the piece of lace near his captive wrists. "You are so amazing...but I need you...I really do."

"Mmm love your captive body Mac," Stella mumbles as her fingers trace up his captive sides and then back down, gently digging into his soft skin and forcing his mouth to offer another moan of delight.

"Not...fair," Mac huffs as he slumps his head back onto the soft pillow. "I'm ready..."

"I know," Stella teases as she continues to tease his body once more. "Trust me Mac, you moving under me has me..."

"Wet? I know, I can feel it and it's driving me insane...please?" He asks weakly and her lips emit a soft giggle.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella, but I need you right now," Mac begs once more.

Stella finally moves herself onto his waiting member, delighting the feel of him pushing into her and watching as his lips curl into a wide grin as her lips emit a soft gasp when he makes his first penetration. She slowly lowers herself down closer, her fingers grasping the back of his head as her lips start to hungrily devour his; their rhythm picking up momentum as they continue on their late night sexual adventure.

"You feel so good like this Stella," Mac whispers as her lips start to devour his warm neck.

"Mmm so do you Mac," Stella tells him as her body presses down into his, his member thrusting up into hers in response. "Love how your body feels in my grasp," she mumbles in his ear as her hands start to grasp his flexed arms.

"Lov...Stella...wow," Mac manages with a slight gasp for air as Stella's lips suck his bottom lip and her body grips his member at the same time, forcing his body to push into hers faster.

"Mac...come to m..." she starts as Mac's tongue pushes into her mouth, forcing a muffled groan of delight as her body responds to her husband's flirty actions. Stella's body grips Mac's once more, forcing him to thrust into her faster, climax starting to near.

"Macccc...." Stella groans as Mac's body slightly pulls back, teasing her pelvic area before he pushes into her once more, forcing her to gasp his name once more.

"Love...hearing you..." Mac tries again as her mouth silences his with more hungry kisses. "Stella!" Mac manages as he offers one final thrust, his ears delighting as his wife's lips call his name as climax is reached.

"Yeah me too."

"Stella...wow," Mac lightly pants as his wife's glistening body comes to rest on his sweaty captive frame. "That was..."

"Did I wake you up?" Stella teases, forcing a soft chuckle from Mac's lips as she props herself back up on his chest.

"Still up," he flirts in return forcing her smile to widen.

"Had you this time didn't I?" She smiles in triumph.

"Yes you sure did," Mac whispers as he lifts his head to kiss her once more. Stella pulls back and Mac offers a soft pout. "Stella," he groans as he tries to pull himself free.

"Stop pulling Mac, these ones are real."

"They are?" He asks as he twists his head and looks up at what is holding his wrists captive. "What on earth...are they..."

"They sure," Stella smiles as she slowly pulls Mac out of her and then leans over his body for the key. Her erect breasts brush his skin, forcing his lips to offer a slight gasp of delight when they tease his flushed lips. Stella eyes the silver band on his right hand with her name on it just above the other piece of steel and smiles. "Nice ring."

"I agree...but don't move," he teases as her breasts remain by his face allowing him to plant warm kisses on them."

"Mmm feels good Mac."

"Love your skin on mine," Mac whispers as she dangles the key before his eyes. "Very funny," he deadpans when she doesn't move to let him go.

"If you can reach it..."

"Ahh you love to torment me don't you," he lightly frowns, forcing her to nod her head in agreement.

"Love to torment...my captive husband...very much..." she teases as her short nails gently trail down his captive arms, forcing his stomach to tighten as her fingers move lower, dancing around his still swollen groin.

"Stella..."

"Relax Mac," Stella smiles as she slowly reaches up and undoes one of the cuffs allowing him to finally bring his free arms down to capture her and hold her close.

"I am relaxed," he whispers as he kisses her lips once more. "Thank you."

"I did it for both of us Mac," Stella teases as she holds up the free cuffs. "Do you like them?"

"I do...what? You had them engraved?"

"I did. Like the inscription?"

"S&M and...S&M?" Mac arches his brows. "I know we like um...well some forms of..."

"S&M stands for Stella and Mac," she teases with a soft giggle as she kisses his flushed face. "But where were you going with that?"

"Uh no where," he stammers. "Okay so S&M and the date of our wedding. I like it very much."

"No I think I want to get back to your train of thought."

"I was thinking how much I love you."

"Smart man. Happy Anniversary Mac," Stella smiles as she leans in closer, tasting his tempting lips once more.

"Happy Anniversary Stella," Mac replies as he snatches the key out of her hand, his mind making a plan to use them on her next as his lips crushed hers once more.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: yeah couldn't resist the handcuffs for steel this year! Lol and yes I have found crystal studded handcuffs at AiP's toy store of choice (stag-shop *for adults only site*)

**Preview: Year Twelve = Silk**

**PS: **Promise of Tomorrow updates tomorrow


	12. Year Twelve Silk

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 12 - Year Twelve Silk **

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = SILK ~**

"Rain! Just great," Mac groans as he quickly pulls them under a large tree in a dimly lit area of central park. Mac wraps his arms around her and holds her close against his chest as the rain starts to beat down upon them.

"Mac we can't stay out here or we'll get soaked. You are only wearing a sweater," Stella looks up with a slight smile. "I think we can make it."

"We'll still get soaked," Mac frowns. "You aren't dressed any better. We'll both get cold."

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Stella smiles as she plants a wet kiss on Mac's cool cheek.

Mac squints toward the waiting Avalanche and then looks down at Stella with a tight smile. "Okay let's go," he states as he firmly grasps her hand in his and leads them toward their waiting chariot. They reach the inside of the truck and both lean back on the seats, soaked and lightly gasping for air.

"You okay?" Mac asks as he looks over at his wife and gently removes a golden curl that had pasted itself to her face.

"I am. You?"

"Need a bit of warming up," he gently whispers as he offers her a smile. His fingers shove the key into the ignition but just before he can turn the switch her hand stops his and he looks up in wonder. "Aren't you cold?"

"I need a bit of warming up," she invites as she pushes a button and her seat lies all the way back down. "From my husband."

"Ah," Mac smile as he slowly removes his wet sweater and then leans in closer to his wife's wet body. His hands help her remove her outer top, tossing both into the backseat, letting them pool on the leather backseat.

"What does this remind you of?" She asks in soft tone as she pushes some damp hair off his forehead. Mac gently shrugs as he leans in closer, his fingers pushing a few more curls out of the way as he leans in closer. "Remember our honeymoon?"

"We were in Greece and...right...our car broke down..."

"It was raining...dark..." she mumbles as her mind flashes them making love in their small rental car outside a national monument. "Kinda like now."

Mac's fingers slowly raise her undershirt, revealing damp silk beneath. "Is this new?" Mac queries as his fingers tease the raw fabric, slowly circling her pert nipple. "No bra..."

"No bra...feels good..." Stella's body slightly twitches in delight as Mac's warm fingers continue to tease her breasts though the damp raw silk. Mac watches Stella's body moving slightly up and down in sexual delight and feels his groin starting to harden.

"So is this new?" He mumbles as he lowers his lips to her neck and starts to plant warm kisses on them, moving higher and looking at her with a warm smile.

"Silk Mac, remember?"

"Our anniversary?"

"Just like the new sheets we are going to sleep on tomorrow."

"Sleep?"

"Mac?"

"Yeah."

"Just shut up and take me already," Stella playfully demands.

"Yes ma'am," Mac smirks in return as he lowers his lips and starts to flood her cool body with heated passion, delighting as her body arches upward into his, his grasp around her tightening, holding her damp body close to his.

Stella's fingers tug at Mac's damp t-shirt shirt, finally pulling it over his head, allowing her warm lips to feast on his damp bare chest.

Mac's erection swells as her fingers move lower, dancing around the zipper to his khaki pants, but making no attempt to free his swollen member.

"Stella..." Mac groans as he leans in closer, his lips devouring her neck and then moving to her mouth, silencing any warm groans that were forthcoming.

"Can't..." Stella lightly gasps as Mac slowly pulls back.

"What is it?"

"Can't get your pants off," she laments and he's lips curl upward.

"Yours are stuck also," Mac smiles in return. "It's the rain."

"Blame it on the rain," she huffs as she slowly wiggles out of her wet jeans, allowing Mac to finally push them to her knees, his erection straining at the dark fabric of his boxers. "Mmm need you Mac."

"Come to me Stella," Mac gently begs as he feels her fingers finally free his straining member, allowing him to thrust into her and forcing her lips to emit a soft gasp as their sexual union gets underway.

"Mmm you taste like rain," Stella mumbles her mouth devours his once again, her fingers gently grasping his naked back and sides as he pushes into her with powerful thrusts.

"You feel amazing like this," Mac whispers as his mouth starts to hungrily devours her damp neck, his warm breath forcing her skin to be covered with shiver bumps, her nipples once again standing erect.

"Ohh Mac..." Stella moans as she arches upward, her pelvic region grasping his member and forcing his own lips to gasp in delight before she lowers herself back into the plush seats, forcing him to go down on her a bit harder.

"Mmm wow Stella..." Mac moans happily as she repeats her actions, her pelvic area teasing his hard member once more.

His back arches slightly as her fingers grasp some damp hair and pull him back down, her mouth waiting for his. Her tongue pushes into the soft folds of his mouth, forcing any oncoming moans to be offered as muffled sounds. Mac's fingers gently grasp her hips once more as he pushes down with force; their rhythm starting to near climax.

His fingers gently move up the dampened piece of raw silk, his warm fingers once again teasing her flesh, forcing small bumps of delight to form. His fingers rest on her nipple and give it a loving squeeze, forcing her to slightly gasp and arch her body into his; climax almost reached.

"Come to me Mac..." Stella gently begs as she grasps his hair and then forces his mouth back to his and hungrily devours his now flushed lips.

"Stella!" Mac gasps as he thrust into her one final time and the Avalanche finally comes to a stop in the darkened area of Central Park. Mac's body slumps down on her, the arm rests ensuring that his full weight isn't hurting her.

"Who says teenagers have all the fun?" Stella quips.

"They have...nothing on us."

"You okay? You seem out of breath," Stella whispers warmly as she touches his still damp face.

"You tire me out," Mac smiles as he tastes her salty lips one more time. "But you feel and smell amazing. Like warm rain."

"Warm rain mixed with sex. Two pretty good smells Mac," Stella replies warmly as her fingers brush his flushed cheek.

"Still need some warming up?"

"What do you think?"

"I always thought you were hot," Mac teases as he kisses her mouth once more. "I like this..um what is it again?"

"Camisole," Stella giggles.

"Right silk camisole. But I didn't buy it."

"Mac, our anniversary is tomorrow, remember? We open our presents then."

"Can't wait to take the new silk sheets for a test drive."

"Mmm me too," she agrees as she kisses him once more.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah I guess we should," she finally agrees.

Mac slowly pulls out of her and allows her to get redressed as he does the same and about ten minutes later are back on the road heading for home, holding hands and talking about their trip to the park.

XXXXXXXX

"So the funding from the mayor is now in the works Mac. The CSI City Administrator should go up this year or early next," Stella mentions as she lingers in bed as Mac finishes putting a few things away.

"A few more years Stella and then I think I'll be able to..." his voice trails off as he climbs in bed beside her and pulls her against his chest and kisses her cheek. "I am thinking about it."

"Mac..."

"Enough talk about work okay?" He asks softly as his fingers tenderly brush away a stray curl.

"Well I guess since it is our anniversary weekend I supposed that's okay," Stella teases as she tastes his lips. "And we even got our gifts early this year."

"Silk sheets," Mac gently frowns as he looks at her in wonder. "Still don't know why the sales person made such a big deal about them."

"Wait until you sleep on them naked," Stella whispers as she twists herself around in his grasp, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Mmm like the sound of that," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head and then whispers good night.

"Course you'd like to sleep naked anywhere."

"The key there is naked."

"Flirt," Stella giggles as she snuggles closer into his embrace in the darkness. "Goodnight Mac."

Stella awakes first the following morning and gazes at Mac with a loving smile. His body moves slightly and her lips curl as she watches his arms flex before his eyes slowly open and look at her warmly.

"Morning," he mentions in a sleepy tone.

"Morning," she replies as she leans in and kisses him on the mouth before nestling back up against him. But after a few minutes of silence Mac is quick to ask what is going on.

"Stella?"

"Twelve years Mac," she mentions as her fingers draw small soft circles on his bare forearm, making him smile with delight.

"Twelve amazing years Stella."

"We have been through a lot."

"And I think are more in love now."

"We know each other more."

"If that's even possible," Mac mentions as his grasp around her tightens. "Stella I know you want me to take that job when it first comes up but I just..." he starts only to have her silence him with a tender kiss.

"Mac whenever you are ready you'll make the right decision and I will support you."

"And will you be ready to be sole supervisor?"

"When the time comes Mac..." she murmurs as she rolls onto her stomach, gently easing up his nightshirt and planting warm kisses on his bare chest. "But right now..."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Mac replies as his stomach gently sucks in as Stella's warm lips hover around his belly button. He feels his groin starting to swell as her lips start to nibble his warm flesh before moving higher once more. They hover around his nipple, forcing his erection to swell and his lips to emit a soft moan of delight.

"Stella..." he groans as her fingers dance around the waist band of his sweatpants, pushing them lower and freeing his swelled member. His hands grasp her nightshirt and pull it up and over her head, his eyes gazing hungrily upon her perfect naked skin.

"Come here..." he lightly begs as her lips still elude him.

Stella's now naked body slowly moves higher, allowing her husbands warm hands to start to gently grope her naked breasts, forcing her body to wetten in sexual anticipation and her lips to offer soft groans the longer his fingers tease her erect nipples.

"Mac," Stella groans as his fingers continue to gently assault her ample breasts.

"My lips can't reach them," Mac frowns as his hands rest on his wife's lush hips as he slowly pulls her up so he can make penetration.

"Ma-cc.." Stella gasps as Mac's erect member finally pushes into her. "Later," she groans as his arms wrap around her holding her down on top of him as they start to move together as one.

Mac's lips finally latch onto hers, allowing him to hungrily devour them. His tongue starts to tease her tongue and lips, his ears delighting in soft moans as small beads of sweat start to build between any parts of skin that are touching.

"Mac," Stella moans as her back arches into his, his fingers getting lost in golden curls as he starts to hungrily devour her neck, her lips curling upward the longer his warm mouth devours her now damp neck.

"Mmm Stella you smell good," Mac whispers as his lips linger around her neck. But as her lips move to his neck and then ear, his body buckles with delight, forcing him to thrust into her harder.

"Feels...Mac...." Stella gasps as Mac's arms wrap around, twisting them around so that he's finally on top. Mac smiles down at his wife as he pushes some curls out of her face before lowering himself back down, his back arching as he pushes into her once more.

Stella fingers grasp Mac's back, holding on as she wraps a leg around his and then flips them back so she's on top.

"Love when you're frisky," Mac whispers as he kisses her hard on the mouth. "And I love woman on top."

"Me too," she smiles as she silences him once more with a hungry kiss; their bodies gaining momentum.

Mac's fingers grasp Stella's lush thighs once more as he pushes into her with another loving thrust. Stella gently gasps as Mac's member penetrates deeper.

"Wow Mac..." Stella moans as he thrusts into her once more.

Mac smiles up at her as his fingers slowly climb up her warm back, willingly embedding themselves in golden curls as he guides her mouth back to his; climax nearing.

"Mac!" Stella calls one last time as he offers one last powerful thrust and the room is finally still.

"Stella," Mac gently pants as Stella's fingers brush away a few beads of sweat. "You are amazing."

"You liked the flip."

"I liked the flip," he smiles as he tastes her salty lips once more. "So what is the plan for today?"

"Nice try Mac, you know we are assembling that new entertainment unit."

"Oh right," he mock frowns and her fingers poke his naked side, forcing a small bout of warm laughter to his lips.

"Nice try mister," Stella teases as she pokes him once more; their bodies still locked in their sexual union.

"And then?"

"And then we'll have dinner."

"Wearing?"

"Mac, you won't eat dinner if I am wearing...well whatever is in there," she gestures with her head toward her present on his dresser. "Will you?"

"Ah probably not," he confesses in truth and her nose wrinkles. "Will you?"

"With you wearing only silk?"

"Hmm silk what?"

"Nice try Mac."

"Stella..." Mac tries to protest.

"Come on handsome, time to get this day started."

Mac's lips offer one last pout but his protest is short lived as Stella simply kisses him on the top of his nose and then pushes herself out of bed.

"I'm having a shower Mac," she calls out from the hallway. She appears in the doorway, her naked body with its fresh after-sex glow tempting him once again.

"You are so beautiful," he praises, forcing her lips to curl and her face to gently blush. "I'll start the coffee."

Stella nods her head and then turns and walks toward the bathroom to get their day officially started.

Mac's eyes rest on the two gift bags on the dresser; allowing his mind to picture Stella wearing the silk item he bought for her. He hears the water start up and offers himself a contented sigh before he slowly removes himself from the warm nest of covers, reaches for his robe and then slowly heads into the kitchen.

He glances outside to the rainy weather and then toward the large unopened box that holds their entertainment unit and just shakes his head.

"Perfect day to get that damn thing built," he tells himself as he starts up the coffee and then starts to set the table for breakfast.

"Smells good," Stella smiles as she wraps her arms around Mac's waist as he works on the coffee.

"Almost as good as you," Mac replies as he kisses her flush cheek. "Mmm very good."

Stella's lips emit a soft giggle as his lips nibble her warm neck before he quickly take his leave and heads for the bathroom, leaving Stella to continue with the breakfast offerings.

Mac finishes his shower and then heads into the kitchen just as Stella starts into their breakfast.

"Which smells better bacon or chocolate?" Stella queries as Mac takes over cooking the bacon.

"Chocolate covered Stella?" He smirks as she touches his back.

"Good thing I didn't toss sex into the mix."

"Sex and chocolate?" He arches his brows. "You know I heard somewhere that those are the two best smells in the world."

"You heard that from me," she just shakes her head.

"Ah that's right," he chuckles as he continues with his task. They finish making their breakfast and then head to the table to finally enjoy the fruits of their labor.

"Mac you sure you want to order in tonight? I don't mind cooking," Stella states as her hand plays with his as they sit watching the rain on the couch an hour later, Mac holding a cup of coffee for them to share.

"Please? For me?" Mac lightly begs and Stella giggles.

"Okay already," she resigns with a mock frown. They linger in each other's embrace a while longer before they slowly push themselves up and get busy on their entertainment attachment.

"Remember our first attempt at home theater set up?" Stella remarks as they continue to work together on their building project.

"I remember how it fell apart, taking our brand new TV to the floor with it," Mac chuckles as he continues to work.

"I remember the cut your hand and Sid scolding you, telling you, you'd be his next victim if you bled out any further."

"Talk about overreacting," Mac huffs.

"Yeah it's a good thing that no one we know does that," Stella pokes his side with the butt end of the screwdriver.

"Oh really?" He arches his brows as he gently grabs her arm and pulls her down beside him. "Are you saying I overreact?" He teases as he leans down and brushes her lips with his.

"Sometimes," she smiles up at him as she brushes some dust from his face.

"I see," he mumbles as his body leans into her once more and kisses her firmly on the mouth. His wrists hold her down as his lips hungrily devour hers once more, pulling back a few breathless minutes later. "You're right...I over reacted," he smirks as she just shakes her head.

"Come on Mr. Over Reaction let's get this done. And for the record I am cooking for you tonight."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

They use the rest of the afternoon to set up their unit and then it's time for dinner. Both make small talk in the kitchen as they work together to make their anniversary dinner. As per their annual ritual, they would always spend one night at home and the other at a fancy restaurant if there wasn't a party or dinner at one of the team's house.

"Thanks as always for an amazing dinner," Mac praises as he finishes his wine. "You know we can afford to each out each night of our anniversary weekend if we wanted."

"Mac, I don't mind cooking."

"I know but you know we don't eat out that often."

"That's all your fault."

"My fault?" Mac arches his brows.

"Yeah you always want to have sex right after dinner."

"Food gives me energy," Mac smiles as his fingers tease Stella's.

"Ah," she smiles in return as she too finishes her wine. "But tonight we are not having sex until we have those silk sheets on the bed."

"And our presents for each other?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

"But..."

"Seriously Mac, to wear clothes on fresh silk sheets would ruin it."

"I wasn't complaining about that."

"What then?"

"We should have made the bed earlier."

"We can do it now."

"You go and tend to that and I'll clean this up."

"Mac you don't have to do that, I c..."

"I want to. Remember you cook and I clean," Mac reminds her as he leans in and plants a warm kiss on her inviting lips.

"Just don't keep me waiting to long," she whispers as she pulls back.

"Be there as soon as I can," Mac promises.

Both push themselves away from the table, Mac heading into the kitchen to get the dishes done and Stella into the bedroom. She wastes no time in heading into their bedroom, stripping the bed of it's currently coverings and putting on the bottom and top silk sheet. She leaves the top blanket and quilt off and then gets ready.

Stella lights a few vanilla candles before quickly stripping of her clothes and then arranging herself on the brand new silk sheets, waiting for her husband to arrive.

"Stella, I finished the..." Mac calls out as he nears the bedroom and then stops; staring with a happy grin. "Wow," he whispers as he gazes as her perfect naked body, waiting on the warm red silk sheets. The candles adding not only a tempting smell to the room, but bathing her body in a soft glow, highlighting her golden curls.

Mac continues to devour his wife's naked body, feeling his groin already starting to harden. "You are truly amazing," he whispers as he quickly removes his sweatshirt and then goes for his jeans.

"Love to watch you strip for me Mac," Stella comments as Mac starts on his underwear, his erect member already telling her how much he's ready for some sexual action.

Once he's completely naked, Mac eases himself onto the soft sheets, spooning up beside his wife's naked body.

"How do they feel?" Stella asks softly as her husbands warm lips start to plant hungry kisses on her tender flesh.

"Amazing," Mac whispers, not looking up.

"I meant the sheets?"

"Amazing," Mac echoes and Stella just giggles.

His lips reach her breast and start to devour the ample nub, resting on her pert nipple and gently sucking, forcing her body to arch and her lips to gasp with delight. But much to Stella's surprise Mac reaches over to the side of the bed and pulls out a piece of silk.

"Mac?"

"Allow me," he smiles as he pushes her wrists together and gently ties them together with the silk. "Is that okay?"

"Mmm naughty boy."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Trust me Mac, I'm very turned on," she smiles as he slowly pushes her captive wrists up and starts to kiss the rest of her body, his lips and hand moving lower; teasing her further.

"Good," he whispers as his lips continue to assault her warm skin.

"Mac..." Stella moans as his other hand starts to reach for her inner thighs, resting on her warm spot and teasing her until he feels she's moist and ready.

"Stella..."

"I'm ready Mac," she gasps as his lips move to her neck, continuing their tender nibbling assault. "Feels so..." she moans once more as his strong hand rest on her hips and pull her into place, his member already hard and ready for sexual penetration. Stella tries to bring her wrists down but Mac playfully keeps them above her head as he thrusts into her once more.

"Good..." she gasps as her husband thrusts into her, making first contact in their sexual embrace.

Mac's hands wrap around her naked back, pulling her against his bare chest and holding her closed as his mouth covers hers with hungry kisses, devouring the soft skin around her lips before moving to her cheek and then neck. His eyes take much delight as her body arches, forcing her ample breasts higher into the air, the erect nipples tempting him with kisses that he's unable to deliver due to position.

"You feel so good."

"It's the silk Mac," Stella replies.

"It's you, you feel better than silk."

"You trying to get brownie points?" Stella teases as her hands move from above her head to his neck, playing with dark chocolate strands.

"Is it working?" Mac whispers as his lips hover around Stella's ender ear lobe.

"Yes!" Stella gasps as Mac's body thrusts into her once again; small beads of sweat forming and slowly making their way to her fingers as his lips move from her ear to her mouth, his tongue teasing hers before his lips slowly suck her plump bottom lip, forcing her body to respond in kind.

Mac's fingers gently push curls out of the way as Stella's mouth latches onto his skin, nibbling his warm neck and forcing his body to respond in kind as climax nears.

"Mac..." Stella moans as their rhythm increases, both of them locked in a headed, passionate embrace.

"Stella!" Mac calls out once more; offering her warm body one last powerful thrust before they are finally still.

"Mmm Mac," Stella states warmly as she brushes away a few beads of sweat off his forehead, looking up into his eyes with a loving smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mac replies in kind. "So very much. You smell good," Mac mentions as he kisses her forehead, their bodies still locked in sexual union.

"It's the vanilla candles," Stella informs him. "And the silk?"

"This silk?" He teases her bound wrists.

"That too. But I meant the sheets," she smiles.

"Well I must admit that it does feel better than our regular sheets," he informs her as his fingers play with the unique fabric. "And do we get to use these all the time?"

"Special occasions only Mac," Stella replies and his lips pout, forcing her to quickly kiss them, tugging on his bottom lip, his member still inside her twitching with delight once again. "But you can use this again," she eyes the silk as he slowly removes it.

"Trust me I will," he assures her as he finally pulls himself out and then spoons up beside her, his fingers making small circles on her glistening belly. He leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on her skin, her fingers gently massaging his damp locks.

Mac looks back up at her and smiles. "The candlelight gives you an amazing glow," he states in truth as he kisses her cheek. "And we can use them again tomorrow right?"

"We are going to sleep naked on them tonight Mac."

"Mmm really like the sound of that," Mac agrees as his fingers gently massage her shoulder and neck.

"And you don't mind that we open our anniversary gifts tomorrow morning?"

"I get to sleep naked with you right?" He counters, forcing Stella to giggle.

Stella pushes herself out of bed and then tends to the candles as Mac arranges the blanket before slipping back in between the two pieces of silk, waiting for his wife's naked body to push up against his. He doesn't have to wait too long, as Stella puts out the last candle and then heads back to Mac's waiting arms.

"These do feel amazing," Mac mentions as he pulls the silk sheet over their naked bodies, the top quilt quickly following.

"So do you," Stella smiles as she snuggles further into Mac's waiting arms; pressing her naked body up against his. They talk a little longer before Mac finally turns out the light and it's time for sleep.

Stella is the first to awaken, looking over at her sleeping husband with a warm smile before she very carefully pushes herself out of bed and heads toward the dresser and the waiting gifts. However, Mac had felt his body quickly cool and opens his eyes to gaze upon his wife's naked body with a warm smile.

"Mmm now that's what I like to wake up to each morning," he smiles as his eyes rest on her ass and then move upward; his smile growing as she slowly turns around to face him.

"I want to know what you got me."

"Open it," Mac nods his head.

Stella takes the gift bag and slowly pulls out the tissue paper, before pulling out the long black elegant silk slip and holds it up with delight. "Mac it's amazing," she smiles.

"Try it on," he suggests eagerly.

Stella slowly slides the piece of black silk over her body and then stands before Mac, his body already starting to spring ot life.

"Wow," Mac praises. "You look beautiful."

"I feel beautiful," she replies as she comes up to him with her waiting gift bag. "Thank you.

"You are more than welcome," he replies as he pushes back the covers, his naked body waiting for her once again; his erection starting to grow the longer her body stands a few feet away; tempting him.

"Your turn."

Mac slowly opens his gift back, pulling out a pair of men's black silk boxers and another item. "And this?" He holds up a black silk blindfold.

"Is for me," Stella teases as she slowly eases herself onto the bed, her breasts dipping out from the silky fabric; forcing his erection to harden almost fully. Stella takes the piece of silk and then slowly slides it over her husbands head, ensuring his vision is blocked. "Mmm definitely for me to enjoy."

"I um...didn't you want me to try on mine?" Mac slightly moans.

"Mac you are already hard, you want to get dressed?" Stella teases and his lips form into a smirk. "How about we switch this scenario a bit later."

"As in you naked and blindfolded and me in my gift?"

"Yes," she purrs in his ear, as her lips plant a warm kiss on the tender lobe before moving to his flushed lips. "Like my idea?"

"Very much," Mac smiles as his fingers start to tease her pert nipple through the black silk. "But I can't see you."

"Mmm trust me you'll know what to do," Stella teases. "Now give me your wrists Mac."

"Gladly."

"Happy anniversary Mac."

"Happy anniversary Stella," Mac replies before Stella binds him with the silk and then her lips silence him once again with hungry kisses.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Well once again if it made you smile at least twice then it worked. Have a smexy weekend everyone!

**Preview: Year Thirteen = Lace **


	13. Year Thirteen Lace

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 13 - Year Thirteen Lace**

**A/N: **Okay so just finished and I know it's a bit rushed but RL caught up to me and hope you like this attempt! **TGIF SMACKIES!**

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = LACE ~**

"Right well I understand and thanks...sure maybe next year," he huffs as he hangs up the phone, looking up as his wife lingers in the doorway.

"Still nothing?"

"Stella, I'm really sorry I left everything until the last day."

"Mac we don't have to go away this weekend."

"I know you wanted to do something special for our anniversary."

"Well thank you for trying," Stella smiles as she plunks herself down on his couch and looks at him with a raised brow.

"Don't say it."

"What did he want?" She asks, referring to Sinclair who had left before Mac got on the phone.

"You know what he wanted," Mac sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"And you told him another two years?"

"One more?" Mac sighs as he pushes his hands through his hair and then looks at her with a slight smile. "I'm still employed right?" He retorts and Stella just shakes his head. "Stella..."

"Mac why are you justifying yourself to me? I know you love your job. So _Mr. I'm Still Employed_, time for supper."

"Like the sound of that."

On the cab ride home, Mac let Stella know more about his tense discussion with the newly appointed Police Commissioner Brigham Sinclair and how he was still after Mac for either CSI City Administrator or Chief of Detectives.

"He wants his best at the helm Mac," Stella assures him as they linger over dinner, later that night. "And that would be you."

"And I know that there are those that..."

"Sid is almost retired and Danny would..."

"I know...I know," he smiles as he takes her hand and holds it in his, bringing her wedding band to his lips and planting a warm kiss on it. "Still remember picking out this ring."

"I remember your mother calling me and in a round about way asking me for my ring size."

"I was nervous" Mac chuckles, "and forgot. How did she ask by the way? I don't think you ever told me?"

"Stella what is your ring size?"

"Are you serious?" Mac asks in shock.

"Mac, she might be old fashioned in a few areas, but believe me subtly does not run in your family."

"So I see," he smiles as he looks at the band of steel on her right hand, the same ring that still sits on his right hand; matching hers. "Did you um...suspect anything?"

"No," she assures him. "Since she had asked every day for the two weeks prior."

"What?"

"Just to throw me off," Stella recalls with a smile. "She was so excited for us."

"Sometimes still is. Trust me she called this morning and asked what kind of lacy underwear you'll be wearing this weekend."

"She did? And what did you say?"

"I said what underwear?" Mac retorts, forcing Stella to playfully swat his arm.

"Oh your poor mother," Stella groans.

"What will you be wearing this weekend?"

"Well that is up to you remember?"

"And I get nothing?" He arches his brows.

"Mac the only men that wear well lacy underwear are..."

"Uh yeah I got the picture," he frowns as she laughs. "Well in any event, I'm sure we'll both enjoy it."

"I'm sure we will."

"How about we go for a drive tomorrow and see where we end up?" Mac suddenly suggests.

"Really?"

"Well I had booked us both the weekend off so might be kinda nice."

"I'd like that," Stella replies as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "Help me clean up and then we'll go to bed early."

"But not to sleep right?"

"Right," she mumbles as she tastes his lips. "Mmm you taste good."

"We'll do the dishes tomorrow," he states in haste as his lips devour hers once more. Stella pulls back with a smile as she touches his face.

"It'll only take a few minutes."

"Could never say no to you," Mac states in truth as he pulls back and helps her with the dishes; giving Stella an idea of where they'd take their drive but nothing more; certainly not the surprise he had already planned a few months ago.

"Want to finish the laundry?"

"I'll do the dishes. I'm not good at laundry," Mac groans.

"Please?"

"Right."

After dinner Mac heads toward the small space that houses their built in laundry as Stella finishes up in the bathroom. Mac quickly strips off his t-shirt, leaving only his jeans; half filling the laundry as Stella walks up behind him.

"Mmm almost missed the show," Stella whispers as her hands rest on the waistband of his jeans, moving lower and teasing his aching groin.

"Stella..." Mac gasps as she presses his body up against the washing machine duo. She forces his arms up, pressing him further against the cold metal as her warm lips plant soft kisses on his back.

"Mmm you smell good Mac."

"Stella...I...oh go..." Mac groans as his erection starts to strain against his jeans.

"Love how you feel Mac," she tells him as her fingers start with his upright arms and slowly move lower, teasing his small nipples and then finally succeeding in lowering the zipper of his jeans; teasing his stiff member and forcing soft moans from his lips.

"Need you..." Mac moans as her fingers continue their sexual torment. "Right...now."

"Almost Mac," Stella teases as she leaves her hand on his stiff member for a few more seconds before she slowly removes it, allowing Mac to finally push his jeans down before he turns around to face her. He smiles at her scantily clad body; tempting him further.

"You are truly amazing," Mac whispers as his hands grip her hips and pull her waiting body close, his fingers pushing down her underwear as his lips lock with hers.

"Ma-ccc..." Stella gasps as his member makes penetration into her soft, wet spot, forcing a gasp from her lips as he thrusts into her once more.

Mac's hands grip her sides as he pushes into her again, forcing her up against the side wall, but always ensuring that she'll feel no pain or discomfort because of his actions. Stella's hand wrap around his back, holding him close as her lips continue to taste his, muffling any further moans until she's finished.

"Stella...that feels..." Mac gasps once more as he thrusts into her with another powerful thrust, small beads of sweat starting to form and slowly run down his back. Stella gently sucks on his bottom lip, forcing his member to stiffen further and her pelvic area to tighten.

"Wow..." Mac smiles as his lips move from her mouth to her neck; forcing her body to arch into his. His lips move back up, trailing soft kisses to her neck and his brain taking delight in the sounds his actions are causing her to respond to. Mac's rhythm increases, his warm hands trying to keep a grip on her sweaty hips as they near climax.

"Mac!" Stella gasps one final time before they finally come to a rest; still sexually attached and leaning against the wall, both lightly panting. Mac finally detaches himself and then looks at her with a warm smile.

"Don't know about you Mac, but you are pretty good at laundry," she teases, tasting his salty lips once more.

"Well if that happens every time, I'll be on permanent laundry duty," he retorts.

"Mmm I'll agree to that."

Mac wraps a clean towel around his waist and finishes the laundry as Stella heads into the bedroom to finish a few things and is soon joined by her husband as they lay together in bed; winding down before it's time to go to sleep.

"So you still okay with a drive tomorrow?"

"And where will we go?"

"I have an idea."

"Yeah where?"

"Can it be a surprise?" Mac queries.

"Course it can," Stella replies as she twists onto her side and snuggles closer into his naked side. "Love the fact that you want to do something so spontaneous."

Mac hears her words and then frowns. "So what if I was um..."

"Was what?"

"Well kinda planned but..."

"Mac...whatever you have planned will be just fine."

"But what if some is..." he starts only to have her quickly silence him with a kiss.

"Stop worrying. Let's get some rest and then we'll go for our drive tomorrow and see what happens."

"Like the sound of that," Mac whispers as his lips nuzzle her ear. "Goodnight," he offers as he turns off the light and then closes his eyes for the night. His mind now wonders if Stella will still be happy when she finds out that his surprise isn't that spontaneous; well for the most part, it's still a surprise.

_She'll love it,_ his brain finally confirms, assuring Mac a good night's sleep for the rest of the night. When he opens his eyes next Stella is already up and watching him with a warm smile.

"Morning."

"When did you get up?" Mac asks in a sleepy voice.

"Just a few minutes ago and was just admiring the view," she states softly and his lips can't help but curl upward. "What time did you want to leave?"

"Ah anxious for your surprise?"

"My what..."

"I mean your drive," Mac frowns before gently cursing himself, rolling onto his back.

Stella props herself up and looks down at him with a warm smile before offering his flushed lips a good morning kiss. "I am anxious for whatever my amazing husband has in store."

"Sure."

"Mac," Stella pokes his naked side, forcing a small chuckle from his lips. "Better."

"We'll leave whenever you are ready."

They linger in bed for awhile longer before Mac heads into the bathroom to start his shower and Stella to start breakfast. As per their weekend ritual they make breakfast together, talk about the past week's events; the upcoming months and whatever new changes are in store for them and the team.

"Are we going to have a nice dinner out?" Stella wonders as she lingers in her closet, wondering what to pack.

Mac walks up to her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "I'd prefer you to wear nothing but a nice dress would be wonderful."

"Red?"

"Red," he whispers as he kisses her ear. Mac leaves her to finish her packing as he heads back to his small suitcase, packing is black suit, also just in case.

"So glad the weather is kinda nice," Stella mentions as they finally head out of town.

"Think it's still a bit cold to have an outdoor picnic," Mac states as he holds her hand for a few minutes.

"How about an indoor picnic?"

"Mmm like the sound of that," he replies with a warm smile.

"Which way are we heading?"

"Southish," Mac replies with a sheepish smile and Stella just laughs.

"We have GSP right?"

"I know where I am going," Mac deadpans.

"And a map?"

"Stella..."

They drive on for a few more hours, making small talk about the area in general; what other attractions they were passing and their possible destination.

Mac finally makes the turn to their destination and Stella just looks at him in wonder. "Mac? Are you serious?"

"What?" Mac asks with arched brows.

"The Pocono's Palace Resort? We can't afford that."

"Yes we can."

"Think they'll have room?"

"Let's try, okay?"

"Well this is your adventure Mac, so lead on."

"Alright then."

They finally reach the entrance the Pocono's Palace adult complex and resort and Mac stops the Avalanche just out front; telling Stella to wait as he goes to see if a room is available.

"Well?"

"We are in luck, they had a room available and yes we can afford it," Mac tells her with a warm smile as he heads around to the back and pulls out their suitcases. They head for the front entrance, hand in hand; Stella's eyes taking in all the sights around them.

"You know I have always wanted to stay here."

"Me too."

Mac leads them to their room and Stella simply stands in awe in the entrance. "You got us a theme room?"

"I did."

"With a seven foot stand alone Jacuzzi in the shape of a champange glass? And a red heart shaped whirlpool just beside it?"

"A fireplace also."

"Can we move in?" Stella teases, forcing soft laughter from Mac's lips.

"How about we take that champagne glass for a test drive?"

"Race you up the stairs" Stella giggles as she drops her bag and heads for the stairs that lead up to the top of the unique whirpool bath for two.

"Not fair..." Mac rushes up after her; finally catching up to her at the top of the stairs, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her captive against his body.

"At least the soap has an earthy smell," she whispers as they look at the contraption before them.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Mac nuzzles her neck with his lips. "You start the bath and I'll um..."

"Get undressed?" She arches a brow. "Not without me mister."

"Trust me, I'm not getting in there alone...but..." he says as he takes her by the hand and leads her back down stairs. He pulls out a gift bag and hands it to her. "For later? Or whenever."

"Mac? On-line or in a store?"

"Store. Happy Anniversary Stella."

"This is really unfair," she slightly pouts.

"What? Why?"

"Mac, there is nothing lace a woman can give a man that is _appropriate_," she offers weakly and he smiles as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips.

"A doily?" He laughs. "That was my mothers idea."

"Mac...seriously I have no gift for you."

"You wearing that for me is all the gift I need."

"Just for you," she kisses his cheek as she takes the package. They head for the King sized bed and start to put a few more things away. "Want to see if you can get that started?"

"Love to," Mac replies as he strips down to his underwear and then heads back for the small staircase; leaving Stella to tend to a few more things.

Stella slowly opens the package from Mac and smiles at his present. "Wow Mac," she whispers as she pulls out the items and places them on the bed. She takes the lace nightslip and then heads up to see Mac.

"Figure that thing out yet?" She asks in a soft tone as she reaches the top of the stairs, his back to her.

"I did and..." he states as he presses the last button and the whirlpool comes to life. "And I think that..." he starts as he turns around and then stops short. "I um...wow..." he gazes longingly at her naked body, covered with the short red lacy slip and smiles; his body starting to ache.

"Mac it's beautiful and this lace is..."

"Red?"

"Expensive."

"Only the best for you," he smiles as he stands up; his erection already starting to betray itself to her. "I seriously think you get more beautiful ever year," he praises, her face beaming under his kind words.

"Well I can tell you like it...at least one part of you does."

"Trust me, all of me does. Can you blame me?"

"No, but I can't go in there right now."

"What? Why not?" Mac asks in wonder, stopping before he completely strips.

"I just put this on," she teases and he simply shakes his head.

"Later?" Mac holds out his hand for his wife to take, the top of the champagne whirlpool now brimming with warm soapy water; calling to them to make use of.

"Allow me," she smiles as she leans in closer, her fingers dancing around his stiff member. Mac leans in closer, his fingers starting to tease the delicate lace.

"Feels amazing," he whispers as her fingers finally free his member. "I...oh go...Stella..." he groans as she pulls back, denying him any kind of sexual release.

"Mac you are not going to cum all over this beautiful piece of lingerie," she gently scolds.

"Fine," he huffs with a slight smile as he slowly removes his boxers and then heads for the warm soapy bath; carefully sliding into the unique bowl and then holding out his hand for his wife to take. "Please?"

"Like I could ever say no to you," she winks as she slowly eases up the red lace and stands before her husband, tempting him further as she puts her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"Careful," Mac gently guides her into the hot soapy water before capturing her in his strong grasp.

Stella looks over the edge and then at Mac with a childish grin. "Like a ride at an amusement park."

"But one you get to have sex in," Mac teases as he pulls her soapy body into his grasp once more.

"So much for relaxing."

"We can relax later," he nuzzles her ear. "I need you now."

"What if we get soap on the floor?"

"Think we'd be the first?" He arches his brows.

"Ah good point," she replies as she leans into his body once again. With both their bodies already soft and wet, Mac's member making penetration didn't force Stella to gasp as she normally would as there was no tension from dry friction.

"Mmm love the way you feel like this," Mac mumbles as he gently nibbles her warm neck, his fingers easing up her soft skin and resting on the pert nub of her breast.

"Mmm love how you make me feel Mac," Stella moans as her back arches, Mac's gently fingers still fondling her ample breast as he thrusts into her once again; sending a small amount of soapy water to the floor; seven feet beneath them.

"Maccc," Stella groans as Mac's body gently twists them over so that he's now on top, pushing down into her, gazing down at her in love.

"You okay?"

"I'm always okay with you Mac," Stella replies as she gently guides his wet lips back to hers and hungrily devours them once again, stifling any whispered moans that her actions are forcing him to reward her with. "Mmm love hearing you moan for me Mac."

"Me too," he whispers in return as their rhythm starts to gain momentum. Stella's fingers gently dig into his soapy back, forcing his lips to offer a happy gasp in return. His warm mouth continues its hungry quest up her damp neck, moving up to her face, tenderly tasting her skin before resting on her lips and devouring them once more; his ears taking much delight in the soft moans her mouth tries to produce.

Stella's fingers slowly snake up Mac's back, resting at the base of his neck and gently pulling some of the dark wet strands as they near climax; forcing his body to feeling even greater pleasure as certain areas are further stimulated.

"Mmm come to me Mac," Stella lightly demands as their rhythm nears the brink.

"Oh Stella," Mac gasps as he offers one last powerful thrust and the soapy water finally starts to settle.

"I want one of these for home," Stella jokes as Mac slowly pulls himself out of her and rests at her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and then pulling her head onto his damp chest, stroking her flushed cheek with his warm finger.

"Well this certainly is a first for us," Mac admits as his eyes carefully study the area around them. "And I only felt us moving."

"Good thing, because if we had tipped this over we'd..."

"Be broke until after retirement?" Mac quips.

"And probably banned for life," Stella retorts and both of them laugh. "But you know I have always wanted to come here."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Timing mostly."

"Because we can afford it," Mac reminds her as he pushes some soapy bubbles around on her belly. Stella's nose wrinkles with delight as his finger reaches a ticklish spot and then it's Mac's turn to take delight in her warm laughter as he continues his quest.

"Then blame timing."

"Damn timing!" Mac states with a smile and Stella's lips offer a slight chuckle. They linger in the soapy water for as long as they can, switching positions, playing with the bubbles, teasing each other and finally concluding with another hot, but non sexual make out session before it's time to get out.

"You know you have a lot of wrinkles," Stella teases Mac's warm mottled skin.

"It's the soap," he huffs.

"At least it doesn't smell like fruit, which means we can still go out for dinner tonight."

"Oh right...we have to leave," he frowns as he wraps a towel around his waist and follows her down the stairs.

"Want to stay in?"

"I actually want to see you in that red dress," he whispers as he kisses her warm ear. "I'll leave the fireplace on so that when we get back..."

"We can make love in front of it?"

"Or in the heart shaped Jacuzzi right beside it. Or both?"

"This place really does have it all," Stella smiles as they reach the bedroom once again. Stella heads for the small bathroom just off the large King size bed and starts to get ready for their anniversary dinner out. About half hour later, she exits wearing her red dress, with brand new lingerie underneath; something to surprise and tempt her husband with after dinner.

"Wow Stella, you look truly beautiful," he praises as she walks up to him and helps him with his printed tie, the reds matching the color of her dress.

"Well I will be on the arm of the most handsome man here," she smiles, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "What time did you want to go?"

Mac looks at his wrist and frowns. "Forgot to get the damn thing fixed," he huffs as he reaches for his phone.

"Maybe this will help you," Stella pulls out a small package from her suitcase and hands it to him.

Mac eyes the small box wrapped in lace and then looks at her in wonder.

"Well lacy underwear really only looks good on women."

"No arguments here," Mac smirks as he carefully peels away the lacey overlay to reveal a brand new watch. "Stella? I...thank you."

"Happy Anniversary Mac."

"I love it and I love you."

Mac takes the watch and places it on his wrist and then pulls his wife into his arms and holds her close; but careful not to mess or rumple anything. "Thank you," he whispers in her ear before he kisses her cheek.

Stella smiles at his words and then both of them of them finish getting ready and then finally head out.

"So since all the restaurants here are adults only do you have a preference?"

"You pick," Stella replies.

"Okay," Mac readily agrees, already having booked a table. The adults only resort offered dining experiences with a wide variety of themes. But for their anniversary Mac picked the one with a more romantic, intimate appeal.

"Your table is waiting Mr. Taylor," the hostess greets them.

"Waiting? Mr. Taylor? Mac?" Stella asks for an explanation as they slowly walk toward their table.

"Um...surprise?" Mac replies with a weak smile.

"The menu has been arranged as requested. Your waiter will be right with you to take your drink order."

"Dinner too? Mac you did all this?"

"Are you disappointed I'm not that spontaneous after all?" He asks with a slight frown, taking her hand in his and offering it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes very and I'm going to punish you later," she playfully warns and his face softens. "Disappointed? Never! Mac the fact that you did this all on your own tells me more about your spontaneity than you'll ever know."

"Then I'm happy you like it."

"I love it. But I'm still going to punish you later."

"Promise?" He flirts in return.

"Absolutely," she counters with a sly smile as their waiter finally appears. After placing their drink order, Mac edges a bit closer in the booth, taking her hand in his once again; playing with her delicate fingers and enjoying the warmth the nearness of her is creating.

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"A few months," Mac confesses with a warm smile. "Just wasn't sure how to surprise you so thought a drive in the country would be best."

"And it worked," Stella smiles as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I love that dress by the way. You outshine everyone else here."

"Trust me Mac, I'm just as lucky."

They make small talk a bit more, dinner finally coming. Just over an hour later, the lights dim and the soft music starts to get louder, calling all lovers to come and make use of the dance floor.

"And we are going to dance right?" Stella wonders.

"If you want."

"I do," Stella replies warmly.

Mac slowly pushes himself up, offers his hand and then guides them to the lightly coupled dance floor. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"You know for our bronze anniversary you surprised me and you wore a bronze dress."

"I still have that dress," Stella whispers as her lips gently brush against his tender ear, sending small shivers down his spine. "Want me to wear it again sometime?"

"Sure. Next year?"

"Next year is Ivory Mac."

"Can we buy each other fake ivory presents?"

"We can," she agrees as she hugs him closer. They sway to the music for a few more songs before it's time to take their leave, slowly walking arm and arm back to their waiting room; another fun night ahead for them.

"So glad you left the fireplace on, love coming back to that warmth."

"So Jacuzzi or fireplace?"

"How about fireplace and then Jacuzzi?"

"Like the sound of that," Mac whispers as his lips hungrily devour hers. His fingers start to work at the zipper at the back of her dress, not wanting to damage the delicate fabric of the expensive gown.

Stella's fingers start to loosen his tie, her mouth still hungrily devouring his. Stella pushes his jacket to the floor and then starts on his dress shirt, finally unbuttoning it all the way before smiling at his bare chest.

"Didn't wear an undershirt."

"Good," she whispers as she starts to plant soft kisses on his bare skin.

Mac slowly lowers her dress and then stands back to admire what she's wearing underneath. "Wow Stella...I um.." he stammers, his eyes devouring her lush body, wraps in only a few traces of brand new red lace lingerie; his groin instantly swelling.

"You like it Mac?"

"Even more now than when I first bought it. You are simply divine," he praises and her face beams. Stella slowly turns for her husband, allowing his eyes to devour every inch of her perfect body.

Mac gently takes her by the hand and leads them over to the fake plush fur rug in front of the fireplace, carefully lowering her down and then easing down on top of her, his stiff erection already for penetration. Stella's fingers work at his underwear as his mouth starts to plant soft kisses on her chest, moving to the top of the lacey bra and teasing her erect nipples with soft sucking kisses through the lacey fabric.

"Mac," Stella groans as her body arches into his. "I'm ready Mac," she lightly begs as his mouth moves lower, his lips offering contented sighs as he continues to devour every inch of skin in their path. He finally places his strong hands on her hips and moves her into place; finally making penetration, her hands gripping him as they make sexual contact.

"I think red is my new favorite color on you," Mac smiles down as their bodies start to move as one.

"I could wear orange and you'd say the same thing."

"Mmm orange..." Mac nuzzles her neck, forcing small giggles from her lips as he continues to devour her fragrant skin. "Would like orange."

"I'll remember...that," Stella gasps as Mac thrusts into her once more.

"Please...do," Mac's turn to moan as Stella's pelvic area grips his member, forcing him to feel her power and added sexual sensation. "Love...that," Mac manages as his lips return to Stella's, sucking her bottom lip and forcing her body to arch upward into his, her erect nipples straining against the red lace, getting damp from the small beads of sweat their rhythm was creating.

Their bodies continue to move as one; sweat forming more rapidly as their body heat grows, coupled with the proximity of heat from the nearby fireplace. Stella's fingers grasp Mac's hair, moving his lips from her neck back to her mouth, her tongue gently forcing its way into the soft folds between his teeth and muffling an oncoming moan of delight.

"Stella," Mac groans as they near climax.

"Oh Mac!" Stella gasps as their sexual adventure nears is end. "I uh...Mac!" She calls the name of her husband one last time; accepting his last powerful thrust before their bodies are finally still.

"Oh Mac...I love you."

"I love you too Stella," Mac looks down at her and smiles, brushing away a damp curl and kissing her flushed face one more time. "I think what I said before is true."

"What is that?"

"Red is my favorite color," he smiles as he kisses her once more.

"The jacuzzi is red."

"For breakfast?"

"Mmm breakfast in Jacuzzi...never had that."

"First time for everything."

"Happy Anniversary Mac."

"Happy Anniversary Stella."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so at the Pocono Palace resort there is a Roman Room with the 7 foot tall champagne glass whirlpool and a red heart shaped jacuzzi and you can google that if you like! it's pretty cool. And yes I have hinted before they were married in the fall so just kept the 'red' theme common with this weekend. Hope that's okay and you all still liked it.

**Preview: Year Fourteen = Ivory**


	14. Year Fourteen Ivory

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 14 - Year Fourteen Ivory **

**A/N: TGIF SMACKIES**

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = IVORY ~**

"Come on Stella let me see," Mac groans as he tries to see what his wife is up to as she quickly closes the cover to their personal lap top.

"Mac it's a surprise," Stella reminds him as she looks at him with a smile as he eases himself down at the table beside her.

"Okay but if I end getting an ivory handled spanking paddle you are going to be in trouble."

"Mmm hadn't thought about that but thanks for the idea," Stella teases as she leans toward him. "Have you been a bad boy?"

"Mmm always," he murmurs in return as he plants a warm kiss on her lips and then pulls back with a slight frown.

"How is your mother?"

"She's okay; still resting at home but the doctor wants her to come in for some more tests tomorrow...." Mac's voice trails off as he looks outside as the rain continues to pelt against the window. As soon as Stella's hand rests on his he looks back with a weak smile.

"She's going to be okay."

"I know. Just wish she could have come out this year."

"Next years the big party right? She'll be here for that."

"Wow fifteen years," Mac ponders as he leans back in his chair, his hand still clutching his wife's.

"Hard to believe sometimes?"

"Still feels like the first year."

"Ah thats because our spark has never died."

"Thanks to our non traditional anniversary gifts," Mac grins in return.

"Only that?"

"Well maybe a few more things," Mac teases. "Speaking of anniversary gifts, who's idea was the non traditional?"

"Yours," Stella just shakes her head. "And what did you get me that's non traditional?"

"Uh...well..."

"Mac I want to be surprised," Stella reminds him. "Don't you want to be?"

"No," he deadpans and her lips playfully cup his chin and bring his lips to hers.

"Mmm surprise," she whispers warmly as she tastes his lips and then pull back. But just as Mac is about to deepen their kiss, a knock is heard at the door and Stella looks at him in wonder. "Mac?"

"Surprise," he states with a slight smirk as she heads to the door; pulling it open and eagerly accepting the beautiful bouquet of roses for Stella Taylor. She quickly signs for it and then turns back to Mac with a broad grin.

"Okay so every other year it's our number in red roses; this year they are all different colors."

"Non traditional for me?" Mac asks sheepishly.

"They are beautiful. But your cryptic smile tells me there is something more behind this."

"Well they signify the various aspects of Stella Taylor that I have come to love, adore and cherish over the years. My best friend, partner, wife and the woman I love more than anything."

"They are truly amazing," Stella praises as she wraps her arms around Mac's neck and pulls his lips back to hers, hungrily devouring them with a myriad of kisses. Finally pulling back she heads toward the kitchen; Mac following with a satisfied look on his face, part one of his present already received very well.

Stella arranges the vase and then turns back to Mac with a loving smile. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," he states softly as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her captive against him once more; his lips devouring hers with warmth and passion. His hands gently start to tease her back; dancing between her sweater and naked skin, his brain delighting in the sensation's being offered his fingertips.

Stella's tongue gently teases his, pushing into the soft folds of his mouth and eliciting warm moans of delight as his erection starts to swell, his body starting to harden in anticipation. But just before they could get too carried away another knock was heard at the door and Stella pulls back in surprise.

"Mac?"

"Not me this time," he laments as he leans back against the counter. "But I can't answer the door," he groans as his swollen groin force his brain to stay put.

"Remember what I told you..."

"Right think autopsy photo's," Mac groans as Stella heads for the door. But finally remembering they had to have their electrical panel inspected, the stranger's voice forces Mac's recovery faster than anticipated. Mac heads to help with the inspection as Stella tends to a few more things; checking once more on her confirmation for Mac's anniversary surprise for tomorrow.

"I just hope he likes this...it's very out of the box for us," she lightly frowns as she finally closes the computer for good and then goes about finishing a few more things before dinner.

XXXXXXXX

"Here let me help with that," Mac suggests as he takes the dinner dish from her hands and ferries to the table, heading back for a bottle of wine; the soft orchestral music already playing.

"Notice anything different about tonight's meal?"

"Everything looks plain?" Mac arches his brows.

"Ivory colored."

"Ah...is it flavored?"

"Yes," Stella laughs. "It's elephant."

"What?"

"Well figured if we couldn't buy real ivory gifts this year then why not what it comes from."

"Stella?" Mac asks in horror.

"Oh just try it."

"I'm not eating elephant."

"It's not elephant," she just shakes her head.

Mac finally tries the meat and looks up in wonder. "What is it?"

"Pheasant in cream sauce."

"I knew that," Mac insists with a smile. "Well it's very good."

"Well then I'm glad you like it," Stella counters and their light banter starts to focus around any kind of dining adventures that stuck out in their minds over the past fourteen years of marriage.

After dinner, Mac once again helps with the dishes, allowing Stella to head into the bedroom where his second anniversary surprise was waiting.

And unlike last year; when his lingerie gifts were mostly red lace, this year he bought her...

"Mac? What on earth..." Stella's voice trails off as she holds up an ivory colored, satin gown with front lace detailing; an exact replica of the one she wore for him on their wedding night. "Oh my g..." her voice trails off as her eyes water for the second time; once again thanks in part to an amazing anniversary gift my her loving husband.

Stella quickly pulls on the gown and then glances at the last item in the box, hidden beneath the folds of ivory satin. She takes the small engraved plague and then turns to see Mac watching her with a loving gaze.

"You remembered?"

"Are you kidding? Our wedding night is forever burned into my highlight reel of amazing nights."

"But this gown...Mac it's the exact same."

"I have an eye for detail."

"And this?" She holds up the small item. "These are our vows."

"I have detail orientated brain."

"Mac?"

"And my mother helped," he admits with a smile.

"Today I stand before you, finally realizing that dreams do come true," Stella starts to read in a soft tone, her mind drifting back to the their wedding day; their personal vows read before a handful of close family and friends.

_'Ever since I was a little girl I have searched for my Prince, telling myself that one day he'd find me and make me the happiest girl...'_

"In the world," Mac's voice finishes.

"I have found my Prince; it's you Mac and today I offer my love, my heart, my soul and my future. I love you more than anything."

"To hear you say those words Stella..."

"Happiest day of my life Mac," Stella tells him warmly.

"Mine too," he confesses as his hands take the plaque and set it aside. "It was that day also that I pledge my life, my love, my soul and my future to a woman who already held in her heart those very things. Until I die Stella, those words will always be true."

Stella's eyes gently glisten as Mac's warm fingers are quick to brush away a tear, his arms pulling her close, finally able to finish in private after they were interrupted hours earlier. Stella's hands are quick to gently slide under Mac's sweater, easing it over his head and tossing it to the floor beside them.

Mac's arms encircle his wife's body, scooping her up and carrying her the short distance to their bed, easing her down on top as he's quick to join her; his body already starting to harden again in sexual anticipation. His fingers start to slowly push the ivory satin gown upward, his fingers causing small shiver bumps to form. His lips move from her mouth to her neck, tenderly nibbling the soft skin before he moves lowers, his lips teasing her per nipples before planting hungrily kisses on and around them.

"Mac," Stella groans as her body arches in delight at her husband's loving attention. Her fingers help to remove jeans and then underwear, his erection already telling her he's ready for her; her body just as ready for their union to start.

"Make love to me Stella."

"Make love to me Mac."

"With pleasure," Mac warmly whispers as he finally makes penetration.

"Ohh that feels..."

"Love the feel of this," Mac praises as his skin moves against hers; their bodies moving together as one.

"Mmm Mac...that does feel...good..." Stella whispers as her fingers trace his chest, tips brushing against the rough skin before her lips try to plant warm kisses just above his heart.

"Always love the feel of your lips there," Mac tells her in truth as their rhythm starts to increase; small beads of sweat starting to gently slide between naked skin and heated satin.

"Mac I...oh m..." Stella stars as Mac pushes into her once more; one last powerful thrust before Stella calls his name and the room is still.

"Stella..." Mac lightly pants as he rests his forehead on top of hers.

"You always make me feel so amazing Mac."

"Even now?"

"Especially now."

"Explain," Mac urges.

"After being together for this long I think we both know each other so well and how to please the other that we just...let ourselves be lost in our love."

"And we didn't before?"

"Why did you ask?" Stella groans as Mac's lips produce a half smile before he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"I liked your answer."

"Lost in our love? Sounded like a line from a soap opera," Stella shakes her head as Mac slowly pulls himself out and then pulls down the long ivory gown, his fingers tracing the edging detail by her breasts.

"Soap operas huh, so that's what those coffee breaks you and Lindsay are always taking are really about."

"Nice try," she laughs as she pokes his side, forcing a small chuckle from his own mouth. "We watch the View."

"Ah," he smiles as he pulls back the covers, waiting as both of them arrange themselves inside before he wraps his arms around her shoulders and holds her close, planting a warm kiss on her cheek. "I also remember we didn't get much sleep."

"When?"

"Our wedding night."

"Much? I don't think we slept at all," Stella giggles as her mind thinks back in time. "I was far too excited to be sleeping; we were going to Greece the day after."

"Oh so it was just Greece that made you that excited?" Mac's fingers gently dig into her sides and forcing the room to be filled with her warm musical laughter.

"M-Mac..." Stella laughs, her face flushed. "Ok-okay already."

"Was there something else?"

"Well the champagne was pretty nice also," she teases as she twists herself around and plants a warm kiss on his lips before he can utter another word. "Course it could have been the handsome man who was sharing my bed that night."

"You mean the happiest man in the world?"

"That would be him."

"Still is the happiest man in the world," he whispers as he kisses her once more. "Happiest and luckiest."

"And smartest. After all he married the happiest woman in the world."

"And the most beautiful," Mac praises.

They talk a while longer about their wedding night details before Mac turns off the light and it's time to get some sleep; once again succumbing to the blissful realm of slumber, carefully held in each other's arms. Stella is the first to awaken the following morning, watching Mac with a loving gaze. They had done so many amazing things together over the years and whether it was just watching TV at home; going to a live event, game or opera; dinner and dancing or a weekend away, each outing was full of love, intimate encounters and some much needed private time together to bond.

"Should I ask what you are thinking?" Mac wonders with a soft yawn as he slowly opens his eyes gazes at her with warm love.

"The morning after."

"Ah yes and the whole spilled caviar fiasco?"

"I was sure the cleaning staff would have billed us for all the mess."

"Well I was a bit distracted the night before," Mac smiles as his mind remembers the sight he woke up to. "You smelt like fish."

"Our first shower together."

"First of many," Mac whispers as he leans in closer. "Speaking of a shower for two..."

"Well it will have to be a quickie, we have a date today."

"We do?" Mac arches his brows in wonder. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise remember."

"You can't even tell me now?"

"Nope."

"Stel-la," he groans as he rolls onto his back, her fingers playfully poking his side and forcing happy bouts of laughter to come from his warm lips.

"Mmm love hearing you laugh Mac," Stella murmurs in his ear as her body presses into his. "Come on...shower time."

"You were serious? We have a time schedule?"

"I was. Come on handsome, don't keep me waiting."

Giving her husband a playful smile, Stella pushes herself out of bed and slowly heads toward the shower; Mac quickly following.

Being already naked and ready to go, Mac turns on the hot water as Stella works to stuff her curls up as high as possible before she slowly sheds her robe and then joins Mac under the hot water.

Mac's hands gently wrap around her forearms, his erection already starting to grow as his eyes hungrily devour her naked flesh; still perfect in his eyes. His mouth starts to nibble her skin, forcing her back to arch in his grasp, his strong hand still holding her naked frame in place.

"Macccc..." Stella gasps as Mac's hands move her hips into position and he's finally allowed to make sexual penetration. Moving together as one wasn't as easy as it was even ten years ago, but Mac gently pushes her up against the tiles, carefully holding her a few inches away as he thrusts into her.

"Stella...I..." Mac groans as her hands try to hold onto his wet, slippery skin as they try to build on their sexual momentum. Mac's fingers move up her back, getting lost in damp curls dancing around the nape of her neck as his lips find their way back to her lips and silence any moans of delight her brain was forcing her to acknowledge.

"Mac...now," Stella whispers in his ear, her face flush and beads of sweat dancing with droplets of warm water.

"Not...yet," Mac manages as he thrusts into her once more.

"Mac!"

"Stella, I...now..." he gently pants as he offers all he has, his wife calling his name as their union finally comes to an end. Mac pulls himself out as being attached after all that action was now a bit more tiresome than before. "Wow Stella...still feels amazing," Mac praises as hot water continues to assault them from every angle.

"Always will," she plants a warm kiss on his damp chest.

They finish up their shower and then head into the kitchen to have breakfast; Mac still wondering about the surprise and Stella doing everything she could to try to change the subject.

"Mac these roses are so amazing."

"You are not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope," she grins as she leans back in her chair and watches his face with a satisfied smile.

"What makes you think I'll even be game?"

"Meaning?"

"Do we have to leave the apartment?"

"And if we do?"

"And if I refuse to go?"

"Do you really think I'll take that seriously?" Stella counters and Mac smiles as he leans back in his chair, finishing his coffee but watch her intently. "I like driving you crazy."

"Trust me you don't need a surprise to do that," he admits. "You seem to do that naturally. I think since the first day we met."

"How many years ago?"

"Never too many."

"Nice try Mac, I'm still not telling."

"Damn it," he lightly curses under his breath, looking at her with a smile so she knows he's not mad.

"Come on Mac, time to get ready to go."

They both work at putting the dishes away and the general clean up before it's time to head into the bedroom to get changed.

"What um...what do I have to wear?"

"Something warm. And look the rain has stopped. Trust me weather was a key factor in this surprise."

"Flying lessons?"

"No. I know how you hate to fly and believe me I don't want you angry with me."

"Angry?" He arches his brows.

"Upset?" She teases as she hands him a black turtleneck. "Here wear this."

Mac finishes dressing and about twenty minutes later joins his wife in the front hall entrance. Both put on their coats and then head downstairs where the Avalanche is parked. But just as Mac reaches for the driver's side entrance Stella steps in front and quickly snatches the keys, forcing Mac to look at her in wonder.

"You get the back."

"Pardon?" Mac queries.

Stella gently twists him around and then pulls out their black satin blindfold and tries to put it on her husband.

"I can't even see where we're going?"

"Surprise or nothing. Please Mac?"

"At least give me a hint?"

"Okay fine. It's something we've never done before but at one time talked about."

"What?" Mac asks weakly and Stella smiles.

"Please let me blindfold you? I want it to be a real surprise."

"When have I said no to you?" Mac lightly sighs as he takes the blindfold and hops into the back, putting it on as Stella closes the door, sealing him inside.

"Damn it Mac."

"What?" He asks in haste.

"Seeing you that vulnerable always makes me wet," she confesses and his lips curl upward.

"Then my torment is yours also," he states smugly as he leans back in the soft leather, the heavy black satin still closing out the world around. Mac feels his body slightly tense as the Avalanche starts and now wonders what on earth Stella could have planned. Mac's mind continues to wonder as to where they are going when he hears a few things that sound familiar.

"Stella?"

"Almost there Mac."

"And then I can take this off?"

"And then I'm going to attack you."

"Okay," he grins.

Stella finally brings the Avalanche to a stop and then turns around to see Mac fiddling with the seatbelt. "Just a bit longer Mac."

"I still can't take this off."

"Nope."

Mac jus shakes his head as he hears Stella exit the interior of the truck and then open his door to freedom. He takes her hand and allows her to guide him out of the truck; cool air instantly assaulting him from every angle.

"Now?"

"Now," she whispers as her hand quickly intertwines with his right hand, holding it firmly while his left removes the heavy satin, allowing his eyes to finally blink and focus on the object before them.

"What on earth," he states in shock.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Uh yeah," Mac lightly frowns as he looks over at Stella.

"Ivory escapes. Hope you aren't afraid of heights."

"I..." Mac stammers as he looks at the ivory colored hot air balloon before him, reading the sign plastered on the side of the box that read, _'Happy 14th Mac and Stella Taylor.'_

Mac looks at Stella in surprise.

"Another first for both of us."

"First time in a hot air balloon Sir?"

"Uh yeah. Will it crash?"

"Hope not," the operator replies lightly and then looks at Mac with a frown. "Sorry that was supposed to be...no Sir, we have the safest record in the whole state. Your wife said that would be important. Course it's kinda lucky that this year also happens to be Ivory right?"

"Right."

"Okay so if you two want to come with me, I'll give you a few instructions and..." his voice trails as he heads for the balloon.

"Mac?"

"Stella, I'm speechless. This is too amazing beyond words," he tells her in truth as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close against his frame.

"I know you don't like flying or are really fond of heights but...but it won't be a long ride, an hour or so if you want and..."

"Stella...we'll be just fine. This it truly something."

"Wait until you see the view."

They both are given an extra set of instructions, a walkie-talkie and the assurance that when they land, the operator will be there to pick them up and bring them back to their truck. Once inside, Mac reads the instructions and then both of them offer a small gasp of delight as the large contraption finally starts to lift into the air.

Mac wraps his arms around Stella, holding her close, his heart rate keeping time with hers. As they climb higher; the clouds already lifted, the city skyline comes into view, giving them a glimpse of Manhattan at it's finest.

"Recognize this spot?" Stella inquires.

Mac looks around and then down and then finally back up at his wife with a warm smile. "I do. Remember what I asked you?"

"I do."

"I love you Stella Bonasera, will you marry me?"

"I love you Mac Taylor, I will marry you."

Mac gently cups her face, a small rush of adrenaline being pumped into his veins as the balloon lifts higher, his lips hungrily devouring hers as the whole world it seems is watching with delight.

"Happy Anniversary Mac."

"Happy Anniversary Stella."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so as per the theme of this story I have tried to put a non traditional spin on a traditional item but not sure if this qualifies and hope you liked as this was also a challenge! One more chapter to go so stay tuned and thanks!

**Preview: Year Fifteen = Crystal**


	15. Year Fifteen Crystal

**Title: Happy Anniversary  
Chapter 15 - Year Fifteen Crystal**

**A/N: A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who liked this story and reviewed on a regular basis. A special thanks to: Stardust585; StellaBonaseraTaylor; Phantom of the Tinman; SMackedFan; sucker-4-smacked; Asprine; Hazmatt; da-doink-doink; Elizabeth Perry; babygurl0506; rocksmacked; HoshiHikari; JillSwinburne; blackrose538; Denese925; Rosa Atrus; SMacked Hard; MARNIC; pop-and-lol; Ajordan111; PR Stella 926; CMW2; CSI-ncis; crazy-hot; Herky Illiniwek; x-natalie-x; smackedhuddy;. I only went back a few chapters so if you reviewed the earlier ones than THANK YOU ALSO!!! And missing you wasn't intentional.**

**A/N: **I was going to add a bit more but with all the talk of 'her' but kinda lost steam so am ending this here and hope you all like it. Thanks again.

* * *

**~TRADITIONAL GIFT = CRYSTAL ~**

Mac slowly opens his mind the following morning, gently twisting his head to look over at his sleeping wife. A soft smile starts to spread across his face as his eyes continue to study the beautiful face of his sleeping wife; her perfect lips slightly parted, a familiar soft grunt escapes, forcing his eyes to crinkle with delight. Her face is at peace, golden curls spill around bare neck and shoulders; her olive skin tempting him for an early morning sexual escapade.

His mind drifts back to the night before; tempting images forcing his body to want to harden at just the memory alone.

_'Missed you today Mac,' Stella's voice had purred in his ear as he crawled into bed right after dinner._

_'We have never gone to bed this early.'_

_'Well we aren't going to sleep.'_

_'We arent?'_

_'Are you tired Mac?'_

_'With you naked beside me? Trick question right. Besides, I need to burn off all those calories from dinner.'_

_'Mmm then what are you waiting for?'_

Her body slightly stretches, the creamy sheets slowly pulling up, his eyes quickly moving down as the top of one of her ample breasts starts to make itself known for his viewing pleasure. His body once again starts to tingle with delight as his fingers slowly make their trepid climb up her bare arm, teasing the skin and forcing small shiver bumps to make themselves instantly known.

"Mmm feels good Mac," Stella mumbles as his fingers slowly ease the sheet down, resting on her pert nub and tenderly fondling it between his two fingers.

"I know," Mac whispers as he watches emerald eyes slowly awaken and greet him with a warm, loving smile. "Good morning," Mac says as he leans in closer, his fingers now pushing golden curls off her shoulders as his lips start to tenderly assault her warm skin.

"You smell good too," he murmurs as his lips continue their assault, his hands now starting to caresses her perfect skin.

Stella's arms wrap around her husbands naked back, holding him close as their bodies start to tease the other. Stella's fingers gently grasp the back of Mac's head, directing his mouth toward hers as she starts to hungrily devour his flushed lips.

"Stella..." Mac lightly groans as her fingers move down his back, her actions instantly forcing his erection to swell. "My mother..."

"Is still asleep Mac...moan so only I can hear," she teases; his lips curling into a soft smirk that she always love to kiss until it disappears.

"Funny," Mac lightly huffs as his shoulders and back flex as he moves his body into position over her; her mouth nibbling his neck, moving to his ear.

"You did it last night...Mac...feels...so..." Stella gently gasps as he finally pushes into her; making sexual penetration. "Good."

"I agree," he smiles down as his fingers brush away some stray curls so that his lips can plant themselves on her neck, devouring her fragrant skin before moving higher. Her body arches in his grasp; forcing his body to harden further; always anxious to offer all he has, knowing he'll be rewarded in return.

"Love when you...do that," Mac moans as Stella's hand grasps his back, her pelvic area gripping his member and forcing is body to buckle once more with delight.

"Stella," Mac groans once more, before she quickly silences a loud moan with hungry kisses, her ears this time drinking in the sound of his delightful moans.

"Mmm Mac...love that," she rewards his efforts as his lips continue to devour her mouth, her tongue teasing his as it pushes once again into his mouth; her actions mirroring his own body as he thrusts into her with powerful momentum.

"Stella..."

"Not yet Mac," Stella groans as her husband pushes into her once more.

"I..." Mac tries once more, small beads of sweat now starting to form as their bodies race toward climax.

"Now Mac...now."

"Stella!" Mac gasps as he pushes into her at climax before their bodies finally slow in their movements.

"Oh Mac...that was amazing," Stella praises her husband as she pushes some damp hair off his forehead, mussing his hair and smiling at her creation. "Think you should wear the bed head look to the party tonight."

"Think that would go over well?"

"Mac Taylor, rebel," she teases as he looks down at her with a warm smile.

"Think my mother would take me aside and give me a lecture about age."

"Mac you're fifty-two, not ninety," Stella smiles as her fingers rest on his rough cheek.

"And the grey's?" Mac's eyebrows lift in wonder.

"The _few _grey hairs that you do have give you character Mac," Stella reminds him. "And me?"

"The _non-existent _grey hairs that you have make you even more beautiful; all forty-seven years of you."

"Ah good answer," she giggles as Mac pulls himself out of her and spoons up beside her naked body, taking much delight in her after-sex glow. But when her face turns serious he looks at her in wonder.

"What?"

"Just thinking about what really happened this week."

"You mean me making a deal with the devil?" Mac lightly chuckles.

"Two CSI City Administrators? Seriously Mac, how on earth did you pull it off?"

"Offered my soul."

"That belongs to me," Stella reminds him as she tastes his salty lips once more.

"It just made sense to have each of us in charge of four million instead of eight and..." his voice trails off in a rush only to be silenced by another warm kiss.

"I know the reasoning Mac and I think both Sheldon and Danny will be great supervisors of the lab; you trained them well."

"It was time Stella; time for us to do this."

"But we are in the same building."

"That was a deal with the devil for sure," Mac gently grunts as he slumps onto his back, Stella now looking down at him. Her fingers start to gently massage his damp locks, her eyes studying his slightly tense jaw.

"Mac you trained them to be the best and they won't let you down. Now it's time for both of us to start a new challenge."

"I know you are right," Mac smiles as his fingers tenderly stroke her naked back. They linger in a naked state a while longer, talking about the fifteenth anniversary party the team had arranged for them tonight; Mac's mother also in town for the festivities.

"Well I guess we can't walk naked around the apartment right?"

"Mac, your mother knows we still have sex on a regular basis."

"She's still my mother," Mac rolls his eyes until Stella playfully pokes his side and a soft chuckle escapes his lips. She plans one last warm kiss on his mouth before she lets him out of her embrace; the day finally starting. Stella quickly robes and then wanders into the kitchen to get breakfast started as Mac heads into the bathroom to have his shower first.

After he was done, it was Stella's turn and by the time they had both emerged, dressed for the day; Millie was in the kitchen making something for herself to drink.

"Morning Millie," Stella greets the older woman with a warm hug.

"You two all set for tonight?"

"No," Mac lightly frowns as he pours himself some coffee.

"Mac didn't want a party," Stella teases her husband.

"Mac Taylor not wanting to be the guest of honor with a lot of fanfare and personal attention? Fancy that," Millie also teases her son before kissing him on the cheek. "Trust me McCanna you won't have to face this again until year twenty-five."

"What is that one again?"

"Silver."

"Ah right. Retirement."

"Can't wait."

The three of them sit down to breakfast, talking about the small intimate party that will take place in one of New York's cozier but trendy restaurants.

"I see some gifts have already started coming in," Millie nods toward the hall table.

"We are going to open them all tomorrow night," Stella informs her mother in law as her hand rests atop her husbands, her fingers intertwining with his.

"Except this one," Millie states as she hands them a thicker envelope.

"Mother? No we don't mind..."

"Please open it now."

"We don't mind waiting until tomorrow."

"It'll be too late tomorrow."

Mac and Stella exchange surprised looks as Mac takes the envelope and then hands it to Stella who promptly starts to open it. She pulls out the card and then gazes at the contents before looking up in surprise.

"Mom?" Stella asks as she hands the paper to Mac.

"For my children," Millie states as Mac looks at Stella.

"You even got us the honeymoon suite?" Mac queries.

"I love you both very much," Millie smiles as she plants a warm kiss on Stella's cheek and then gives Mac a hug. "Besides I'm sure tonight you'll not want to worry about me in the other room."

"Mom we didn't..."

"Hush now McCanna, you know I'm hard of hearing," Millie teases; Mac's face warming.

Mac and Stella look at their anniversary present from Millie; a night at The Plaza; the same place they had first celebrated their first night as husband and wife. Mac's fingers tighten around Stella's in happy delight. The rest of the morning was spent just lingering in the apartment; talking about their new positions; the new team they'd have to help training to fill the gaps now left by Danny and Sheldon and where they'd be spending the winter, both of them finally agreeing to go some place tropical to celebrate.

XXXXXXXX

Mac heads out of the bathroom, finishing buttoning up his shirt, two cufflinks his next mission. He pauses in the doorway, his eyes now fixed on his beautiful wife's every move.

"Wow," Mac whispers as he watches her pull on the long black satin gown; fitted in all the right places, but modest and sexy at the same time; if that was even possible. "You are truly beautiful," he praises as he slowly zips up the zipper, planting warm kisses on the back of her neck and then smiling when stray curls tease his face.

"Well you look pretty handsome yourself Mac," Stella compliments him in return as she helps him with his cufflinks. "Thank you for wearing this tie."

"Well you did buy it."

"Didn't I buy all of them?"

"All except one," Mac quickly reminds her.

"Ah yes, the green monstrosity. THe one you bought yourself."

"I didn't think it was _that _bad," Mac frowns as Stella plants a warm kiss on his lips. "But we found better uses for it."

"Yes a knot I wasn't able to get free from."

"Liked that," Mac smiles as he kisses her back. "But I think I like this better," Mac states as he pulls out a small blue box.

"Mac?"

"Wanted you to wear this tonight."

Stella slowly opens the box and then feels her eyes water as she looks up at Mac in wonder.

_'S&M for eternity.'_

"S&M?" Stella arches a playful brow as she moves her eyes away from the crystal heart pendant to lock with the blue eyes of her husband..

"Yeah knew you'd like that," Mac smiles as he plants a soft kiss her cheek. "Please wear it tonight?"

"I would be honored."

Mac's fingers lift the crystal pendant on its expensive chain, placing it on her skin and then holding her close as they stare at their reflection in the mirror.

"Feels like just yesterday Mac."

"So will tonight," he whispers, making her cheeks slightly warm.

They hear Millie puttering around outside and know it's the time to continue to get ready and then head out for the night's festivities; their overnight bag's already packed for their special stay at one of New York's finest hotels. They finally reach the restaurant where the party is going to be held; Millie taking the keys from Mac as he had already arranged for a limousine to take them to The Plaza afterward.

"Wow," Mac whispers as his fingers tighten around the hand of his wife's. "This is all for us?"

"Yes. Your mother and Lindsay did an amazing job with this place," Stella whispers in return as they slowly head toward a happy and waiting crowd. "Why are you nervous?"

"You're kidding right?" Mac grunts in a low tone. "You know I hate fanfare."

"Even at your own anniversary?" Stella arches a brow as they reach their party.

"There's people here right?"

"Welcome Taylor's," Sid warmly greets them.

Mac leads Stella toward their table, arranged so they were in the middle of all their friends; a modest amount of anniversary gifts from the team on a small table behind them. With their dinner already taken care of, Mac looks around the group before him.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting with their two children, Lucy and Louisa; Don and Jessica with their two boys, Derek and Jason; Sid and Alice; Sheldon and his wife, Adam and his wife; Millie and of course them all together as one big happy family. Supper was spent talking about the new changes at the lab; the children's latest antics; any upcoming much needed vacations and where the Taylor's would be spending their vacation.

"Bermuda," Mac confesses, looking sideways at Stella.

"You convinced him to get on a plane again for fun?" Danny teases.

"I think Sinclair ordered it," Sid pipes up.

"Trust me my wife is a bigger force to be reckoned with," Mac states as he looks at Stella who just nods her head in agreement.

"Especially since it was his idea that I be one of the new Administrators."

"Too late to change my mind?" Mac teases as Stella's grasp around his shoulders tighten. "Partners forever," he whispers before he plants a soft kiss on her cheek, much to the delight of everyone around them.

"And speaking of partners..." Sheldon's voice is finally heard as he and Danny stand up.

"We aren't going to go all mush on you," Danny starts, looking at Sheldon who offers an approving nod, Danny's fingers still wrapped around his wife's.

"But since you two have placed such a great trust and honor in us; we all have something for you that we think honors what you two mean to us."

Sid then pulls out a wrapped box and hands it to Mac and Stella.

'_From the team.'_

Mac allows Stella to open the box and then both of them look at each other in shock before looking at the team with happy expressions.

"Wow thank you," Stella starts. "It's simply amazing," she praises as she holds up the large, engraved crystal plaque in the shape of a police badge, both of their shield numbers etched into the bottom; below the words Mac and Stella Taylor, partner's forever in love, life and liberty.

"Does this mean you want a raise?" Flack quips and Mac just shakes his head.

"Well..." Mac starts into his modest acceptance speech.

They linger over dinner a bit longer before Mac finally extends his hand, leading his wife to the dance floor as a familiar song starts to play in the background. Mac holds Stella close; allowing a few golden curls to tickle his neck, her faint scent already teasing his senses.

"This is our wedding song Mac."

"This Love Is Forever," Mac remembers. "It was a very fitting song."

"I agree."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Mac's soft breath tickles her ear.

"I never tire of hearing it," Stella replies back, her fingers teasing the nape of his neck.

"Thank you for tonight," Mac tells her with a semi-serious expression.

"Night isn't over yet Mac," Stella replies with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Mmm like the sound of that. When are we leaving?" Mac queries, forcing Stella's lips to lightly chuckle.

"This is our party Mac."

"So a bit longer yet?" He arches his brows.

"A bit longer yet."

Mac's grasp around his wife tightens further as the music continues; soon they are joined on the dance floor by the rest of the couples, the anniversary celebration still a few hours from being complete. Finally a few hours later, the Avalanche was packed up; Millie already having taken her leave; Mac and Stella saying their goodnights to everyone before they headed into the waiting limo that Mac had requested.

"Tonight was such a beautiful tribute from the team," Stella lightly mentions as she looks at the crystal plaque between them. "Did you know about this?"

"No. But it really is amazing. Did you see all their names at the bottom? Our team?"

"Our family," she confesses as she leans in closer, kissing his lips. "They have given us more family than either of could ever have imagined."

The finally reach The Plaza hotel and after checking in, head upstairs to their room. Stella sets down her bag but lingers near the window, looking out.

"Thinking about that night?"

"Fifteen years ago today Mac," Stella mentions as his arms wrap around her, pulling her back against his chest. "It was magical."

"Very," Mac mumbles as his lips find their way to her ear and start to nuzzle it; forcing Stella's lips to curl and her eyes to close with delight.

"Mmm feels good Mac," Stella whispers as her hand snakes behind his head, gently teasing dark chocolate strands.

Mac's fingers gently start to ease the zipper to his wife's long black satin gown, letting it carefully pool at the bottom of her feet, his fingers loving the feel of her lacy underwear, his erection starting to strain against the dark fabric of his dress pants.

"I have something non traditional for you," he whispers, forcing her to turn around and look at him in wonder.

"Crystal handcuffs?"

"We have a set of those remember," he smiles as he turns and heads for his suitcase, leaving her standing in the middle of the large, honeymoon suite.

"Mac I..."

"It's not a competition, remember?" He lovingly reminds her as he walks back up to her with a box in his hands. "But once again I would like to see you wear it."

"Oh you and your...lingerie..." her voice trails off as she opens the box and allows her lips to emit a soft gasp at the item in her grasp. "A crystal bra?"

"The year was crystal right?"

"Yes...but," Stella starts as she looks up at her husband. "Mac...how much..." she starts only to be silenced with a warm kiss.

"Never too much for my amazing wife," Mac admits in truth as he kisses her once more. "Please?"

"Of course."

Stella takes the special gift and heads for the bathroom to carefully put it on; allowing Mac to quickly undress himself and arrange the bed for the special night ahead. He turns on the CD of songs that Stella had labeled 'wedding night' and presses play before he continues to undress. Just as he strips down to his underwear, he hears Stella pull the bathroom door open and then it's his turn to offer a small gasp as she exits, wearing the crystal bra and a pair of white lace panties; a familiar song playing in the background.

"Thats our wedding song Mac."

"Pardon?" Mac stammers, a small giggle is heard from Stella's lips.

"How do I look?"

"Wow...I um," Mac lightly gulps as he feels his groin starting to tingle. "How um...how does it feel?"

"It was cold at first," Stella mentions softly as she slowly walks to her waiting husband, her smile almost reaching ear to ear by the time she's standing before him. "But it's pretty amazing."

"You look amazing in that," Mac praises as his fingers gingerly start to fondle the unique material before him.

"Well?"

"Feels cold at first," he teases as her fingers rest on his cheek. "Good thing I don't have a hairy chest," he smirks as his erection starts to swell.

"Mmm I agree," Stella murmurs as her lips start to plant warm kisses on his neck, Mac's body arching into hers; allowing her lips to assault his warm skin before he picks her up in his arms and heads toward the waiting bed, carefully placing down on the silken sheets, his body following.

Mac's fingers gently push some curls out of her face as his lips start to lightly assault her face, moving lower to her neck and forcing her body to arch into his, his strong hands holding her captive against his heated flesh and racing heart.

The crystal starts to warm the longer Mac's body is pressed up against hers, Stella's fingers working on his underwear, her body already wet and waiting for sexual penetration from her husband.

"Mmm you smell good Mac," Stella admits as her fingers gently tug some chocolate strands as Mac's hands rest on her hips, moving her into position so he can make penetration.

"Maccc..." Stella lightly gasps as their union finally starts.

"Feels so good..." Mac smiles down at her as their bodies continue to move as one; her hand grasping his warm back, his fingers teasing the edge of her bra, but not making any attempt to remove it.

"Your chest has my imprint on it," Stella lightly teases.

"Your mark you mean?"

"That would be it," Stella replies as her mouth finds his again, hungrily devouring his lips once more, her tongue pushing forward into the soft folds and silencing any hungry moans of delight her actions were producing.

Taking much delight in the feel of his wife's body pressing up against his as they continue to make love; their sexual rhythm starting to increase. Mac's back arches as he pushes down into his wife once more, always loving the feeling of her warm skin melding with his; her soft moans of delight, telling him his actions were more than appreciated and how she always made him feel like each time was better than the first.

"You taste good," Mac mentions as his lips move from their latest task of nibbling her neck to look her directly in the eye.

"Vanilla body dust."

"Mmm vanilla Stella," Mac smiles as his lips return to her neck, playfully biting her fragrant skin and forcing a small bout of laughter from her flushed lips.

"Love that...Mac," Stella gasps as her husband's body pushes down into hers once more.

"Me...too," Mac lightly groans as small beads of sweat start to slowly slide down his face, bypassing his wife and settling on the silky sheet below their bodies.

"Stella!"

"Not yet...Mac."

"Now," he grunts as sexual climax nears.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" Mac exclaims as he thrusts into her one final time; climax reached, both satisfied.

Stella looks up at her husband with an adoring smile, before she brushes away a stray bead of sweat from his face and tastes his salty lips once more. "You made me feel as beautiful tonight as on the first night."

"I hope I always do," Mac confesses warmly as he kisses her cheek. "I love you Stella Taylor, more than anything."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," Stella replies in kind as her fingers slowly move their way to his heart. "In here Mac. This is where I'll always be."

"I know," he mumbles as his lips rest near her ear once more. "Always."

Mac finally pulls himself out of her, spooning up beside her and allowing his fingers to start to once again fondle the material still encasing her ample breasts. "As amazing as this is, I did miss the feel of you...all of you on me."

"Tomorrow morning?" Stella arches a brow.

"Sounds good to me," Mac quickly agrees as he leans down and kisses her once more. They talk more about the party, how the dinner tonight compared to the one they had fifteen years ago; what kinds of gifts they'd be getting, what any cash donations would be used for, when they could move Millie to a home closer to them and what their new roles would entail. Finally Mac pulls the sheets all the way over them, letting Stella's hair spill over his naked chest as her faces rests near his heart; allowing the slow, steady rhythm to finally lull her to sleep.

This time it's Stella who's first to awaken, slowly opening her eyes and allowing them to rest on the sleeping form of her husband. Face slightly flushed; hair mussed and a peaceful expression on his handsome face, he still makes her heart beat faster with a single glance in his direction.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as his body slightly stretches for her viewing pleasure. Stella very carefully removes herself from the warm nest, retrieves a box and then hurries back to bed; wanting to watch her husband's early morning boyish expression before he fully awakens.

"I know you are watching," Mac finally pipes up; his eyes still closed.

"Can you blame me?" Stella teases as Mac finally opens his eyes and looks at her with a loving smile. "Good morning," she whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him passionately; her lips slowly leaving his lips and then moving lower, forcing his stomach to lightly suck in.

"Stella...good morning," Mac gently groans as Stella's lips taste his once more.

"Well since we are opening presents today, I thought I'd be the first to give Mac Taylor my gift."

Mac looks up in wonder and then gently frowns. "Well much like the past few years, and outside of crystal cufflinks, what on earth could you have gotten me that isn't well..."

"A pair of crystal book ends?"

"Yes that," Mac smirks.

"Open and find out."

Mac opens the box and then looks in shock at the small crystal replica of one of his Marine medal's of honor; fully engraved with the same wording as the original that now decorates his new office.

"Stella? How did...I mean it's the same shape and..." his voice trails off as he looks up in wonder. "How much did this cost?"

"Never too much for my amazing husband," Stella whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him on the cheek. "Read the inscription."

_'Mac Taylor, my hero...'_ and the date of our wedding. "Stella, this is...thank you almost doesn't seem enough."

"Then it was worth it."

"More than you know," he answers as he gently places the medal on the bedside table; not wanting it to get ruined in their next love making adventure. "And now I want you; the best gift I have ever received."

Stella's eyes glisten with happy tears as Mac's fingers start to gently massage her skin; now missing the crystal bra that she carefully removed the night before, not wanting to sleep in it.

"You are a gift to me Mac, forever."

"Forever Stella. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary Mac," she whispers just before her husband's lips silence her with hungry kisses; the rest of the day now put on hold.; the remaining years to come promising to be full of happy memories that would last through eternity.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: And yes there is a crystal Swavorski bra out there, in case you thought I was making it up. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! And yeah had to end on a somewhat sappy note; hope that's okay and you still smiled at least once!

So this was a real first for me. A whole story with only SMex as the main plot! Lol...but there were a few sub stories about their wedding details and thanks to all of you for the amazing suggestions along the way. Hopefully you picked out all the details and liked them just as much as me. I had so much fun writing this and please leave a final review before you go. So had an idea for a new M-rate multi-chapter fic, but we'll see (it's up to you guys). THanks everyone!


End file.
